A New Day Has Come
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: The final part to Nothing Is How It Seems and Because You Live. 4 years have passed when Hermione wakes from her coma with her secret that Clarissa is still alive. While Draco says he has moved on... but has he? FINAL CHAPTER! TRILOGY COMPLETE!
1. Four Years

**A/N: AND I'M BACK! With the final part of this three part series. Okay I don't know how this one will end… I am still thinking about that. LOL. I just seriously want you all to enjoy the final part okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the usual lot (check previous story to know who they are) not the J.K Rowling creations.**

_A New Day Has Come_

**This is the title I'm working with…**

_Chapter One: Four Years_

Draco Malfoy, 22, sat up stretching. It was September 19th and he knew that day was important, it was Hermione Granger's birthday, she would be 22 her self. Only Hermione wouldn't be able to celebrate it. Why? Because she was in a Coma caused by a dagger, thrown by Clarissa, Voldemort's daughter. What no one knows, only Hermione is that Clarissa was still alive.

Draco looked at his watch. It was 7am. He was to be at work by 9am to start his shift in the Potion Making Department. Draco missed Hermione a lot. That he would never deny. But over the years he had moved on, it was to be expected and he never knew when she would wake up, no one knew. Not even Amy and Gavin Granger, now 25. Gavin was Hermione's brother. Two years ago on December 31st him and Amy had married at a beautiful ceremony. Only all knew it wasn't the same with out the bright smiling face of Gavin's younger sister.

But back to Draco, it was 10 months into Hermione's coma when Gavin found a letter Hermione had written when Voldemort kept her captive. The letter said:

_To Who Ever Finds This,_

_My name is Hermione Granger. I have only just graduated Hogwarts, not that I was able to go to the Graduation Dance with my boyfriend Draco. Why? Because Lord Voldemort, the evilest person I've ever known has decided to in a way black mail me, by keeping me captive. He is doing this by saying if I leave he will kill those who mean so much to me…_

_But this isn't the reason I'm writing this, it's to do with Draco. I know he loves me and I love him more than the world will ever know. But he must know that should anything happen to me, anything at all… I want him to move on. He has a wonderful life ahead of him and doesn't need to morn over me for his whole life. If anyone should find this and something terrible has happened to me, just let Draco know I love him and will be with him, in his heart and memories no matter what._

_Hermione Granger._

It was then that Draco knew Hermione was right. He had to move on, and he did slowly. But now four years later Draco was dating a nice girl. Though she was nothing like Hermione who still had Draco's heart no matter what, she was nice, tolerable and interesting. Draco had been seeing her for a year now, but still hadn't managed to say the three big words to her. He just couldn't say them it would be false.

Draco dressed and exited his bedroom, walking into a hallway. He now lived in an apartment in a street off from Digion Alley. Noticing an owl perched on one of the dining room chairs he walked over and untied the letter from its leg. The owl instantly flew out of the window as Draco opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Hey, well I know you probably don't want too but Ginny and I are going to visit Hermione today. We might see you there._

_Blaise_

"Maybe," murmured Draco pocketing his wand forgetting about breakfast and apperating to St Mungo's.

**!Z!**

Amy signed in and walked to the elevator humming a little tune. She loved her life nothing could damper her spirits. Being married to Gavin was a dream come true, being one of the five top bosses at St Mungo's was wonderful. She couldn't ask for anything else… well Hermione waking up would be nice, but other than that, what else could the girl want?

"Amy!"

Amy hurriedly stopped the elevator doors from closing as Draco ran in breathless, "Good morning."

"Morning. How are you?" asked Draco.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Oh, you know… 19th and all."

"Oh… yeah. How was your date with Terri last night?"

"Normal… dinner, my place and you know the story. She went home about 1am."

Amy just nodded. Even though Hermione was pretty much non-existent she still found it hard to deal with Draco dating.

"So are you going to visit her today?" asked Amy curiously.

"I don't know."

"Draco you have any other year. It's the only day in the year you see her. Look I know it's hard to see her like the way she is but I have to see her everyday. Hell Ron and Harry manage to see her at least once a week, same with Ginny and Blaise."

Draco's face went stony, "You didn't love her but did you? You don't know how hard it is for me do you?"

"I see Gavin go through it every time he sees her Draco. She is his sister incase you had a memory wipe! At night he has nightmares about her! Do you have nightmares of Hermione screaming in pain, screaming for help?"

Draco shook his head in silence.

"Than don't say I don't know what its like," snapped Amy before walking out of the elevator on her floor.

**!Z!**

Harry and Ron both looked at their watches. It was now lunchtime and both were going to see Hermione. Harry had become an Aurour and Ron did as well. Both were single, Harry having just come out of a two-year relationship with Lavender Brown. Ron lived on his own in a flat in Hogsmeade and Harry living in a small house 12 streets away from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Ready?" asked Harry gravely, poking his head in Ron's office.

Ron looked up nodding at Harry. The two young men walked out of the office to a nearby fireplace and flooed to St Mungo's. Once arriving, Harry first, they walked to the visitors elevator and went up to Hermione's floor, floor 6, intensive care.

"Here we go," sighed Harry as the elevator came to a sudden halt.

Ron just nodded as the doors slid open with a bang. They both walked into the corridor, which had dark blue tiles and white walls with dark blue doors with names of the people inside.

"Hannah Carmen, Daniel Jacobs, Denise Periwinkle, Hermione Granger," read Ron.

Harry opened the door to a dimly lit room. In the middle was a bed with white hospital blankets. In the bed lay a still Hermione. Her hair was in a plait, it had grown a lot over the four years and it came to her elbow. Her face was pale as it had been since they found her four years ago at the destroyed Malfoy Manor, which had never been rebuilt and was made into a memorial for those lost in all the battles that had taken place in the magical world.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry softly kissing her on the forehead, "Happy 22nd Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Mione," said Ron walking around the bed and bending down to peck her on the cheek, "The big double 2."

"This gets more harder every time."

Ron nodded in agreement but said, "Works been going fine, hasn't it Harry?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing major has happened, so don't worry."

"Mum and Dad say hello and send their wishes for your birthday. Maybe when you wake up you can visit them."

"Yeah. That would be great."

Both fell into s silence, just starring at their still bestfriend.

The door opening made them jump in shock as they looked at the door. In walked Draco.

**!Z!**

Draco opened the dark blue door and walked in. He stopped walking at the sight of Harry and Ron. It had been three years since he had seen the two. A very long time.

"Hi," said Harry, "Long time no see."

"Indeed," said Draco, "Amy told me you two came to see Hermione once a week."

Ron nodded, "What about you?"

"Once… a… year."

"Oh," said both Harry and Ron.

"Look, just so you know Hermione said her self if anything happened to her she wanted me to move on. And well. I have."

"Yeah I heard rumors you've been dating that model girl Terri Peterson," said Ron in a calm tone.

Draco said nothing and walked over to the bed. His heart was pounding as he looked down at Hermione. No matter how she looked she always looked beautiful to him. If only she would wake up.

**!Z!**

The day passed and night fell. Amy was finishing her rounds by visiting Hermione last. As she walked quietly down the corridor Hermione's ward door opened and two people exited. Blaise and Ginny.

The two were happily engaged and living together near the Burrow, a house with plenty of space for their future children.

"Amy hi," said Ginny hugging her, "How have you been today?"

"Busy actually," replied Amy, "You two?"

"Busy," sighed Ginny, "Fudge has been running me off my feet. No wonder Percy left that job to work in America."

"I had a easy day for once," said Blaise his eyebrows raised a little, "Oh Gavin's in there too."

Amy nodded, "Do you know if Draco came at all?"

Ginny and Blaise shook their head. The three said bye and Amy entered the ward. Sure enough there was Gavin, just starring quietly at his sister as if willing her to wake up.

"Hey," said Amy quietly walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, "How was work?"

"Fine," replied Gavin, "Yours?"

"Busy."

Amy walked over to Hermione and began checking her vitals, her water tube and anything else that needed to be checked. Once she finished Gavin rose to go.

"Dinner out tonight?" he asked, "In honor of Hermione's 22nd?"

Amy smiled and nodded before looking at Hermione and saying, "Happy Birthday Mione."

**!Z!**

It was early morning and the Night Nurse was doing her Intensive Care Wards rounds. She hummed as she exited Denise's ward and pushed the trolley to Hermione's door. She opened it and walked in, coming to a crashing halt, her mouth opened.

Sitting on the bed, looking dazed and confused was Hermione Granger. She looked at the nurse her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice raspy, "Could you tell me the date?"

"J-just stay there," replied the nurse, "I'll go and contact Dr Granger."

"What?" cried Hermione, "But I'm right here!"

"No, no Amy Granger. Just stay where you are, please."

Before a confused Hermione could say anything the nurse bolted out of the room hollering for someone.

"What's going on?" muttered Hermione.

**!Z!**

Amy, who had started her shift at 4am was completely thrown of guard as Roxie, the MEDI nurse came tearing down the corridor screaming for her.

"Roxie!" snapped Amy, "You know the rules are no running down the corridor unless of an emergency!"

"I think Hermione waking up in an emergency," said Roxie breathless.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes! I walked in there, and there she was... sitting on the bed… she is really confused."

"No wonder, Roxie. She's been in a coma for four years."

Without another word Amy started running to the elevators. She hit the 6th floor button and the elevator zoomed straight up. It came to a shuddering halt, nearly knocking Amy off her feet. The doors slid open with the normal bang and Amy ran out and down the corridor to Hermione's partly opened door. She pushed it open and flicked her wand, turning the lights on.

"Oh dear Merlin," gasped Amy walking slowly over to Hermione who was looking at Amy with a smile.

"Hi Amy. Where is everyone? And what am I doing at St Mungo's?" said Hermione happy to see a familiar face.

"Oh Hermione!"

Amy hugged Hermione happily.

"Gavin is going to be so happy! So will all your friends!"

"What on earth are you on about? I saw Gavin yesterday, and where is Draco? He must be so worried about me after that battle and all."

The smile on Amy's face fell instantly, Hermione frowned confused again.

"Amy… what's going on?"

"Oh Hermione… I don't know if I should tell you… but… well…"

"Just tell me Amy. Whatever it is I can handle it."

"Okay… you've been in a coma for four years…just over four years."

Hermione laughed a little thinking it was a joke, but she looked at Amy's sad face and stopped, "You are serious aren't you?"

Amy nodded, "It's 2009. September 20th."

"You mean I'm not 18 anymore? I'm… 22?"

Amy nodded, "That dagger Clarissa must've had… she got you in the leg with it and although the flame should've killed you it didn't… instead it put you in a coma for four years, because you being Merlin's descendent and all… you were strong enough to not let it kill you."

"Four years?" said Hermione tears in her eyes, "Four years… I've missed four years of my life?"

Amy nodded sadly, "I should go and contact Dumbledore and Gavin. They should know about this."

Hermione nodded and pulled her knees up to her slim body and hugged them. She rested her head on her knees and cried silently.

Because of Clarissa Hermione had missed four years of her life. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed some cards on the bedside table.

Still crying silently, she slid up on her bed and grabbed them. It was a Happy 22ND card from Harry.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Missing you everyday,_

_Love Harry._

Hermione went through them all, hoping to find one from Draco. When she didn't sadness hit her, overwhelming her so much that she felt vomit rise in her throat. Just as she was about to spew Amy walked in followed by Gavin and Dumbledore.

"Oh dear!" cried Amy grabbing a silver container from a table near the doorway and rushing to Hermione.

Hermione threw up into it and looked up allowing Amy to wipe her face.

"Hermione… you… you really are awake," said Gavin in shock.

Hermione just nodded.

"This must be very hard and confusing for you," said Dumbledore softly walking over to the bed.

Hermione nodded, "I've missed four years of my life. I don't know what's happened or what my friends are doing with their life… or what… what…"

"Or what Draco is doing," finished Gavin sitting beside his sister and putting an arm around her.

Hermione leaned into him crying into his chest and he held her trying to soothe her.

"Would you like to be filled in?" asked Dumbledore, "Only if you feel ready… after all you have only been awake for a few hours."

"I want to know," said Hermione pulling away from Gavin, "I have to know. It's not fair and I'll be more confused if I don't know."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "After the battle you were found by Draco and Blaise. Amy brought you here when she discovered the knife. Once I realized you were in a coma we had to tell the others, which is never an easy thing to do. Naturally everyone took it badly. Draco was by your side constantly for ten months. He only left to go to work, and then he was back. While packing away some of your belongings, Gavin found a letter. It said that if anything bad were to happen to you, you wanted Draco to move on."

"I naturally would," nodded Hermione.

"Which he has done so. Everything in life went on. Ginny got a job as Minister Fudge's assistant as Percy has moved to America, Ron, Harry and Blaise are all Aurours. Blaise and Ginny live together in a house near The Burrow. Amy and Gavin got married."

"Really?" cried Hermione happily.

Gavin and Amy nodded smiling.

"Blaise and Ginny are engaged, Harry recently broke up with Lavender. Other than that nothing interesting has happened over the four years."

"What about Draco?"

"He's seeing someone," said Amy softly, "Terri Peterson. She is a famous model."

"How often did he see me?"

"Well… umm."

"Just tell me."

"Once a year."

Hermione felt like she'd been hit with a 100 kg block of ice. She fought the tears and nodded understandingly. She'd been in a coma for four years. She couldn't expect Draco to wait for her. He had his own life to live.

"Okay… so when can I go?" said Hermione calmly, "I don't want to stay here. I want to get back into things… back to work."

Amy sighed, "Well… it's okay with me as long as you see a specialist in comas once a week. Albus?"

"I think it is a good idea to get you back to your normal life," nodded Dumbledore.

"Well then," said Amy smiling, "I'll go get the release forms. Gavin can help you pack and he'll take you back home."

Hermione nodded smiling, "It'll be good to go back home."

"Yeah, four years away must make you homesick."

"Well naturally," grinned Hermione hugging Gavin happily.

**!Z!**

"It hasn't changed at all!" cried Hermione as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the lounge room.

Gavin arrived seconds later with Hermione's luggage, "Home sweet home."

Hermione nodded and ran up to her bedroom. It looked exactly the same, just a little bare, "Ahh Gavin… when can I have my stuff back?"

Gavin ran up the stairs and walked into her room placing her bag on the desk, "I'll go get them now. How about you go have a shower?"

"I feel like I need one badly."

Gavin smiled, "Gee Hermione four years without a decent wash. How disgusting!"

Hermione laughed and hit her brother on the arm.

Gavin pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"We have a lot to catch up on tonight… but after I have a shower can I go to the Ministry of Magic and surprise Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise?"

"That would be a sight to see."

"Want to come?"

Gavin nodded.

Hermione grinned and ran out of the bedroom thinking, life was precious and she was lucky to be alive. But what was she going to do about Draco? And her secret, the fact Clarissa was still alive and most likely waiting to strike?

**A/N: Wow! I really liked how this went. I naturally planned on Hermione coming too in this chapter, that way I can get the drama started. But don't think Hermione and Draco will be getting back together anytime soon. Because I have plans of turmoil and other stuff planned for them.**

**Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. To Say Goodbye

**A/N: HEY ALL! How's life? I hope its good for you as I have to go to the doctors soon and have my knee checked out – I dislocated it two years back and discovered today it is still unstable (I don't think being able to move your knee cap back and forth is a good thing!) and I may have to have knee surgery. So who knows?**

**Anyway review answers at the bottom of the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh… I own Gavin, Lorraine (the character), Amy (the character), Terri Peterson and anybody else I create… the rest is the lovely J.K Rowling's!**

_Chapter Two: To Say Goodbye_

Hermione stepped out of the Ministry fireplace a smile on her happy face. She really did feel now as if she hadn't seen her best friends for years. Seconds later Gavin arrived and stepped out to stand beside her. He dusted his cloak and jeans and smiled at his sister.

Hermione had decided to dress in her favourite jeans and pale pink ¾ sleeve shirt. Her long, in a need of a cut, hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

"So who do you wish to see first?" asked Gavin.

"Harry, Ron and Blaise. They are on the aurour floor right?" replied Hermione looking nervous.

"Sure are. They are the best aurours to have come through since old Mad-Eye himself."

Hermione just nodded as they were examined by the guard who granted them permission to head to the elevators. Gavin hit the up button and him and Hermione waited patiently, though Hermione nervously tapped her right foot.

The elevator doors opened with someone is inside giving a loud impatient "hmph!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise at the person to looked back at Hermione with the same look.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione.

"Oh my Merlin… is that really… I must be seeing things… surely your not… oh dear Merlin… are you really awake?" stammered Ginny pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Ow that hurt!"

"It would," commented Gavin.

"Gee Ginny! Look at you! You look so sophisticated!"

Ginny just starred at Hermione. She wore a navy blue fitted robe and her hair was in a stylish bun.

"Your awake!" cried Ginny finally hugging Hermione tightly in tears, "I can't believe it! Four years Hermione! Four long bloody years! I've missed you so much girl!"

Hermione smiled as Ginny hugged her tightly.

Ginny pulled away smiling at Hermione as she wiped away her tears, "How are you? When did you wake?"

"Early this morning… and I feel fine. Just anxious to find out what's been going on. It is confusing. What's your job like? You work as Fudge's assistant right?"

"Yes I do and it is extremely busy," sighed Ginny as the elevator came to a stop on her floor, "Wow… I have to go. But my Merlin it is so great to see you again, awake too! I'll be coming by to see you tonight!"

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly again and hurried out of the elevator waving to her like a maniac.

Hermione grinned and waved back as the doors slid shut and continued it's journey upwards.

"She's so grown up," sighed Hermione smiling at Gavin.

Gavin nodded, "Yeah. She is a lot like Molly in ways too."

**!Z!**

Amy yawned a little leaning on the nurse's station. Her back was killing her from all the walking she did during her shift, but it wasn't over yet. She didn't finish till 3 that afternoon. Just as she was about to get a drink of strong long lasting coffee, a new creation discovered in 2007, it was 2009, Roxie came hurrying towards her.

"Amy, we are out of cough cure potion and patient in ward C bed 4 needs some," said Roxie looking as tired as Amy did.

"I'll go see if Lorraine has any one hand. Try and get Mr Wally to drink some cough calmer for now. It will reduce the coughing fit," replied Amy before heading to the workers elevator.

She pressed the button for the potion-making floor and entered the elevator. Her thoughts passed to the memory of Gavin's ecstatic face when he saw Hermione finally awake. Amy couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Hermione back, life had been so different without her level headed, but stubborn self around.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Humming away to a tune by the band Bond, Amy walked to the potion lab and pushed the doors open.

Lorraine looked up from some forms and smiled at Amy.

"Hello Amy," greeted Lorraine tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"Oh Lorraine I have wonderful news!" cried Amy suddenly running around the bench to grip Lorraine's hand excitedly, "Hermione woke up early this morning!"

Nearby a shatter of glass breaking broke the chatter. Amy looked around Lorraine to see Draco Malfoy starring at Amy in absolute shock. Amy bit her lower lip and looked at Lorraine who inhaled, than exhaled a deep breath before plastering a smile to her face.

"Amy that's wonderful! How is she doing?"

"She's great. Gavin took her home and I think she's going to visit Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny today."

"Wonderful! I must come see her tonight. Now what do you need?"

"Oh yes. Do you have any cough cure handy?"

Lorraine nodded and reached under the bench and pulled a dark red bottle out, "Here you go."

"Thanks," smiled Amy before leaving.

**!Z!**

Draco watched as Amy exited the potions lab. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Hermione was awake? Hermione was out of her coma? Now after four long years? Draco looked at Lorraine before running out of the lab after Amy. He skidded to a halt when he saw Amy standing in the middle of the corridor looking at him.

"I figured you'd come after me," replied Amy dryly, "And it is true. Hermione is up and about living life. She knows you have moved on and only visited her once a year. I think she worked that out after reading all her birthday cards for the past four years."

"She asked about me then?" asked Draco.

"Of course she did Draco! She went into a coma loving you and now she has awoken from it still loving you! Don't go see her! It would only upset her and she doesn't need any turmoil in her life yet! Let her get used to things and if I were you… I would just stay out of her life."

"I need to see her!"

"You had four bloody years to see her. Even if you did move on, would it of hurt to visit her more than you did?"

"It was too hard Amy!"

"It was hard on me too Draco, I had no choice but to see her everyday! Gavin is her brother, he saw her nearly everyday… he had nightmares… Harry, Ron… they are her best friends, they have known her since they were 11! It was hard on everyone, not just you! If you really love Hermione, you'll let her be."

"What if she wants to see me?"

"Than… you'll have to wait and see what happens then."

**!Z!**

Harry scratched his head as he sat hunched over his report.

"This is so confusing," he mumbled in his deep voice.

"Need some help with that Harry?"

"No thanks, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as Harry scratched his head, but stopped abruptly comprehending what he just said. His hand fell to the table and slowly he looked up, his mouth hanging open as he starred at Hermione.

"No way," said Harry in disbelief, "No way!"

Hermione smiled and walked in while Gavin sat on a chair outside the office reading a ten-year-old Witch Weekly.

"This is not real," said Harry standing up walking over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "It is. I'm awake!"

Harry suddenly pulled Hermione into a fierce hug. He let go after a few minutes and looked at Hermione.

"I can't believe it… I seriously don't know how to react," said Harry laughing.

"I think your reacting pretty good," replied Hermione.

"To think yesterday you were in that coma… and now your… standing here in front of me."

"Hey Harry… oh sorry."

Hermione and Harry looked up and turned to the door. There stood Ron.

"Dear Merlin Harry, creating a Hermione look alike is a bit crazy. I miss her too you know but I wouldn't go that far," said Ron shaking his head.

"Ron you always were a daft old bat," said Hermione now shaking her head as she heard Gavin sniffling a laugh in the corridor at Ron's comment.

"Hermione?" cried Ron in a high squeaky voice.

"No Ron, I'm a stunt double," said Hermione sarcastically, "Come here and give me a hug!"

Ron walked towards Hermione eyeing her suspiciously, "Say something only you know."

"You slept with your teddy bear called Chudley until you were 15 and than you placed him in a box, which you had placed directly above your bedroom ceiling."

"OH MY MERLIN IT IS YOU! IT IS HERMIONE!"

Ron hugged Hermione happily lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"I have missed you so much! Harry's my best mate and all, but he does get boring to be around and now that you are back we can all go out and I won't get bored listening to Harry go on about Lavender and how she smells like roses."

"Hey!" cried Harry, "You get boring too. Talk about desperate. You were at one stage willing to date bloody Neville Longbottom."

"Neville Longbottom?" laughed Hermione.

"I was being over dramatic Harry."

Hermione smiled feeling happy to be around her two best friends.

Harry and Ron smiled and pulled Hermione into a fierce group hug.

"What on earth is going on?" came Blaise's voice, "Are you two guys that desperate you are willing to snog each other?"

Hermione laughed in the middle and said clearly, "Blaise if Ginny heard you say that I think she'd smack you one around the head."

"Oh… _oh_…_**oh**_," cried Blaise pulling Harry away from Hermione so he could see if he was hearing things, "Murder Voldemort again! Is that really you Hermione or have I gone mental seeing those two song each other?"

"I was not snogging Harry!" cried Ron.

Hermione hugged Blaise, "It's me! I'm awake!"

"How on earth are you? When did you wake?"

"I'm fine and early this morning. And look at you three! Aurours… wow… I mean I can tell time has passed… you all look so grown up. I saw Ginny and she looks great… and… I… really am… I mean… he's moved on… and I would want him too… and I-"

"Excuse me, but I am in need of an aurour," came a haughty voice at the door.

The four in the room turned around to see a long legged, skinny woman with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Well you've found three," said Harry recognizing the woman instantly and prayed Hermione didn't know Draco's girlfriends name. He looked at Ron and Blaise and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"My name is Terri Peterson," said the woman.

"Excuse me," cut on Hermione, "Did you say… Terri Peterson?"

The woman looked at Hermione a sneer on her face, "I did. Now I need an aurour. Someone has broken into my house and I am scared culprit is still there."

"Oh," said Ron, "Than you should go see Dean Thomas three doors down, He deals with these sort of things."

Terri nodded and strode out of the room leaving them. Hermione bit her lower lip and felt a lump in her throat.

"Ah well… I think I might go now… umm… come by tonight, yeah?" said Hermione before leaving in a hurry.

Harry let out a sigh and sat in his desk chair, "She obviously knows who Terri Peterson is."

Ron nodded, "It's great she's back though."

"But a lot has happened over the past four years. I mean she has woken still loving Draco," said Blaise, "What is he going to do when he finds out?"

"I don't know. But Hermione's heart was just broken right then as soon as Terri arrived. I think she was hoping Terri Peterson didn't exist," said Harry.

**!Z!**

Hermione shut her bedroom door and walked to her bed and sat on it starring out her bedroom window. Than she let the tears fall, her heart beating in pain as she cried her broken soul out. Desperately she had prayed Terri Peterson didn't exist. Desperately she had prayed the four years hadn't passed and that everyone was joking. But everything had happened and one person was to blame for the pain.

Clarissa.

Hermione angrily grabbed a photo of her and Draco and threw it at the wall, the frame shattering into pieces.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Hermione, "I HATE YOU AND CLARISSA! How… How could you do this to me? How could you forget me so easy… even if I did tell you to move on… how could you? I hate you so much… so, so much."

Hermione stood and grabbed her purse. She needed to get out. Anything to clear her mind.

Hermione apperated to Digion Alley, it was only 2pm. She sighed as she breathed in the familiar smell of the warm and inviting alley. She looked around and was pleased to see everything as she remembered it.

"At least something has remained the same," sighed Hermione as she walked directly to the hairdressers.

**!Z!**

Draco looked at his watch. 2:30pm. Knock off time for him. After cleaning and saying goodbye to Lorraine he apperated to Digion Alley. He needed to think before heading home. All day his mind had been pounding with the thought of Hermione being back.

What could he do? He loved Hermione, but he is with Terri. He'd been moving on and than this happened.

Draco slowly walked down the alley looking at the ground. Suddenly he stumbled backwards as he rammed into someone. Looking up he gasped to see his mother.

"Mum," he cried, "I didn't see you."

"So I noticed," sighed Narcissa, "What is wrong with you? You look confused? Did you and that Terri girl have a fight? If you did I always told you she was a snotty nosed brat."

"Mum, calm down. I know you hate her but she's not that bad."

"But you don't say she's a wonderful person. Why do you date her Draco?"

"You know why… only everything has just gone topsy turvey."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"Hermione woke up from her coma this morning."

Narcissa's mouth fell open, "She did? This is wonderful! You can get back together with her and life will be perfect again!"

"Mum! It's not that simple. She know's about Terri… she knows everything. Gavin and Amy told her I guess… and if I see her it would only cause her pain and stress… and I have my own life… with Terri."

"You love her Draco! Terri is not for you… but if you choose her over a real love than fine. But don't come crawling to me when you realize your mistake a- oh my Merlin!"

Draco spun around to see Hermione stepping out of Sally's Scissor Magic. Her hair was just above her shoulders in a stylish layered style making her hair curl into loose ringlets. Draco felt his heart pound a mile a minute; she looked just as beautiful as she did four years ago, if not even more beautiful.

Narcissa barged past Draco hurrying over to Hermione who saw Narcissa and hugged her happily.

Draco didn't know what to do… go see her… let her go forever… he didn't have choice when Terri came out of no where and ran over to him hugging him.

He plastered a smile to his face and dared a look at Hermione who was looking at him her face with a look of immense emotional pain. His mother asked Hermione something and Hermione shook her head waving a hand in front of her face as she began to cry than run away.

"Ahh… Terri… I'll be with you in a minute… meet me at Jordan Café," said Draco before chasing after Hermione who had turned up an empty alleyway.

**!Z!**

Hermione leaned against a brick wall trying to calm her tears.

"H-Hermione?"

Hermione looked up startled at the voice.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, "Isn't Terri waiting for you?"

"I-I needed to see you," said Draco softly stepping towards her.

"Don't come any closer okay? You moved on as I saw and now I have to accept that and try to move on myself."

"You wanted me to move on… didn't you?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione?"

"I-I… NO! OKAY! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO MOVE ON! IF I WERE DEAD THAN THE ANSWER WOULD'VE BEEN YES! YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE THE PAST FOUR YEARS! YOU HAVE HAD THE ABILITY TO MOVE ON! I WAS _ASLEEP_ FOR FOUR BLOODY YEARS… AND _YOU ASK ME_ IF I WANTED YOU TO MOVE ON? YESTERDAY FOR ME WAS FIGHTING CLARISSA! YESTERDAY FOR YOU WAS DIFFERENT THAN MINE… so don't ask such a stupid question Draco."

"How could you expect me to wait for you? No one knew when you were going to wake up Hermione."

Hermione just took a deep breath, "I love you Draco, but I'll accept the fact that you have a different life now. So... now I'm going to say goodbye… and begin a life of my own."

Draco felt his heart constrict in his chest at those words but nodded, "Can… I just… ask one more thing?"

"What?"

"One more kiss… to close the chapter of our past."

Hermione leaned forward and her lips connected with Draco's. It was meant to be a short kiss but emotions began pouring out of the two of them and into the passionate heated kiss. Draco pulled Hermione close, pushing her up against the wall. Hermione's fingers were entwined with Draco's soft blonde hair as there tongues battled.

Hermione broke the kiss first and Draco let her go. She straightened her shirt and looked Draco in the eye.

"Goodbye Draco," she said calmly before leaving the alley.

"I can't say goodbye," whispered Draco running a hand through his hair before leaving to meet up with Terri.

**A/N: Ahh well… it happens…**

**_NicksterPotter_: So you were happy about the last chapter… but are you happy with the outcome of Hermione and Draco? Thanks for the review!**

**_Dracodolenz_: Well Ron didn't faint… but he did say something stupid… lol. I hope that is just as good for you. Thanks for your review!**

**_Vetilakriz_: Glad you like the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**_Elle Felton922_: Ahh well there is always turmoil for this couple… sorry I made you tear up during it! I hope you didn't cry this time round… thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Well you saw Draco's reaction… what do you think? Thanks for the review!**

**_Angelic Night Goddess_: Sorry about the mistakes… thanks for the review.**

**_Lady Cantara_: Hmm… is Terri a bitch… to the maximum! I wanted her to be the snotty model type. And… yeah… anyways thanks for your review!**

**_MissDitzy_: Forever is a long time… don't worry I get like that when I don't get the chance to type for a while due to school… anyway the turmoil is only beginning. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for your review!**

**_Xputteckx_: She saw Draco… she saw Terri… and she's heart broken… this is only the beginning too… and I haven't a clue what will happen in chapter three… twists are on the way but… I know that… anyway thanks for your review!**

**_TaralynetteC_: Thankyou so much for your compliment! And don't worry no matter what people say I won't stop writing! Thankyou for your review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**_NOTE TO ALL READERS_: PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT WAS SAID IN xputteckx's REVIEW ANSWER!**

**Other than that… Fozzy's song Enemy rocks! And I want to somehow wind it into this story at some stage… I don't know why… but anyway! Review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Breaking Hearts

**A/N: Hey people. Cozza here… anyway, that was lame. I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story so far… and I know the Hermione and Draco saying goodbye part was sad believe me it was hard to write. Anyways…**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know whom I own and whom I don't.**

_Chapter Three: Breaking Hearts_

The rest of that day passed in a blur for Hermione and so did the night. She remembered all the people who came to visit her, ranging from the Weasley's (except Percy) to Professor Snape. But Hermione was glad to be able to snuggle up in her comfortable bed. Even though her mind was still confused as to everything that had happened, it didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was hoping to Merlin that everything had been a dream. But no, the calendar hanging of the back of her door read: SEPTEMBER 21st 2009. Hermione groaned and fell back against her pillows.

"I wish I was dreaming. I wish I could wake up at Grimmauld Place… knowing that I could see… Draco," mumbled Hermione, a lump forming in her throat.

Hurriedly Hermione sat up, she was not going to cry over something that couldn't be changed. She was a young 22 years of age, she still had a long life to live and that was what she was going to do.

Hermione wrapped her dressing gown around her and exited her room to head down the stairs to the kitchen. She entered it to find Gavin and Amy sitting at the breakfast table laughing.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione finding a bowl in the cupboard next to the fridge, "Sorry to disturb you both."

"Morning Hermione," replied Amy, "And don't worry. It's okay."

Hermione smiled, "When I start working again I'll save money to get my own place."

"But this is your place," said Gavin, "You own it. Your parents left it in your name."

Hermione poured Corn Flakes into a bowl, than milk with a sprinkle of sugar. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Amy.

"So? You both have lived here long enough. You two can keep it… Amy when can I start working again?"

"I was about to talk to you about that. I spoke with the Head of St Mungo's and she says you can start today at 10am. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled happily, "That sounds brilliant!"

The ringing of the doorbell stopped the talking and Gavin stood to go and answer the door.

He returned a few minutes later with Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?" cried Hermione looking wide eyed at the pretty young woman.

Luna nodded smiling, her blonde curls bouncing, "Hi Hermione. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet and I heard about you waking up… can I interview you?"

"Sure."

**!Z!**

"Terri," said Draco startled as he exited his bedroom, "What are you doing here?"

His girlfriend smiled and walked over to him, "I had to see you. I've been missing you."

"You saw me yesterday."

Terri wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "I know. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Draco smiled, "Very. How about I dress and we go get some breakfast?"

Terri smiled and nodded.

Draco turned and walked back to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his already messy hair. He liked Terri, he really did, but he couldn't love her. He knew Terri was in love with him, she'd said it too him a few times and all Draco could answer back was, "Thanks," but Hermione was back… and Draco's mind was all over the place. Whenever he kissed Terri now all he could think of was how much better Hermione was at kissing him.

But Hermione had made it plain and clear that she thought they'd be best to move on.

With a sigh, Draco stood and dressed in his work clothes and brushed his hair. He then pocketed his wand and wallet before exiting and leaving with Terri.

"So, where too?" asked Draco, his arm snug around Terri's waist.

"How about that little café near that Potion's shop?" suggested Terri.

"Sounds good."

After a breakfast full of chatter, Draco kissed Terri goodbye and apperated off to work.

**!Z!**

"Hello Draco," greeted Lorraine when Draco entered the Potions Lab, "How are you?"

Draco knew Lorraine wanted to know how he was coping with Hermione being awake, "Okay… she err… said goodbye."

Lorraine's faced changed from an interested look to a sympathetic one, "Oh dear… well you take it easy today. How about you set about cleaning some vials?"

Draco nodded and pulled on his gloves before grabbing the rack packed with dirty vials.

**!Z!**

Hermione waved goodbye to Luna and looked at her watch. It was 9:45am. Hurriedly Hermione raced up the stairs to her bedroom and changed into her work robes. Amy and Gavin had already left an hour ago. After dressing and doing her hair, Hermione pocketed her wand and apperated too work.

She signed in and hurried over to the workers elevator.

It gradually reached the floor she worked on and Hermione exited the elevator. Hermione walked over to the nurse's station and waited for Amy to show up.

Many people greeted Hermione and commented on how happy they were to have her back. Just as Hermione was about to go and find Amy when two people came running over towards her. Startled Hermione back away a bit until they stopped running.

It was Lorraine with Draco, who had a badly bleeding hand.

"Hermione, Draco cut his hand deeply and it needs to be healed," gasped Lorraine breathless.

"Err," said Hermione looking around for a spare Doctor. She was the only free one, "Okay… follow me."

This was extremely awkward for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione kept silent and searched for a spare healing room. She found one towards the end of the corridor and ushered them inside.

"Sit on the bed please," instructed Hermione as she opened a cupboard beside the door and pulled out a tray with healing equipment.

Draco did as he was told and watched Hermione pull on two gloves and walk towards him. He could smell her scent of wildflowers. He held his bleeding hand out and watched as Hermione used a cleaning patch to wipe the blood away.

"That is a deep cut," commented Hermione not looking at Draco.

Draco didn't say anything; instead he continued to watch Hermione. She than poured a golden liquid substance into the wound and it began to close up, with smoke coming out of it.

"The smoke is killing any germs that may have infected it… any there you go."

"Err… thanks," said Draco.

Hermione stepped back knowing how close they were. She turned to look for Lorraine, but she was gone.

"Be more careful and this won't happen again. If any weird infections break out where the cut was consult a doctor immediately."

Draco nodded and stood up. Both stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Hermione busied herself by cleaning up the dirty patches and the empty vial. Draco couldn't leave, though he knew he should, he just felt like he should say something, anything.

Hermione chucked the patches in a bin by the bed and removed the gloves, throwing them into the bin as well.

"So… Hermione," said Draco finally, "I know… I know things are weird between us."

Hermione looked at Draco wondering where what he had to say was leading too.

"But I was hoping… maybe we could be friends?"

"I can't do that," replied Hermione quietly.

"Why not?"

"I can't be friends with you because I'm still in love with you, Draco. I have to go find Amy."

Draco watched, his heart breaking, as Hermione left the healing room, leaving him alone – forever.

**!Z!**

The day passed rather quickly after that and Hermione was glad. Even though she enjoyed her work tremendously, Amy had given her 4 patients to take over seeing as a doctor was moving to Australia and not only that but Hermione was also an emergency doctor for when seriously injured people were brought in.

Hermione's shift finally ended at 8pm. She signed out and apperated home to shower and relax. But that wasn't going to happen. Amy and Gavin had gone out for the night to the muggle movies to see some new movie starring Orlando Bloom and Kate Winslet. As soon as Hermione showered the doorbell rang.

Hurriedly Hermione dressed into long black pants and an over sized ¾ sleeve chocolate brown shirt. She ran down stairs and opened the door.

The visitor surprised Hermione greatly.

"Hi," said Hermione frowning a little, how much worse could her day possibly get.

"So you are Hermione Granger, hmm?" snarled Terri Peterson.

"Yes. And you are Terri Peterson."

"Draco's girlfriend."

"What can I help you with?"

Terri barged past Hermione who shut the door muttering about rude women.

"Let me sink this into your skull, girl," said Terri coldly, glaring at Hermione, "I am Draco's girlfriend. You will not come between us, regardless of what you two had in the past. One day I will marry him and become the next Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione sighed, "Look Terri, I know all of that about you dating him and whatever else. I have already told Draco that we can't change what has happened. For your information I said goodbye to him and told him we can't be friends. I do love him still but I understand he is with you and I respect that."

Terri nodded, "Good, but if I find out you are pulling any funny stuff to get him back you will seriously regret it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't stress, after all stress causes wrinkles. Now could you please leave?"

Terri glared at Hermione and left with a crack.

"Bitch," muttered Hermione heading to the kitchen, just as the doorbell rang again.

Hermione groaned and walked back to the door and opened it.

"Narcissa! Hello!" smiled Hermione hugging her.

"Hello darling," smiled Narcissa as Hermione led her inside, "How have you been today?"

"Busy. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please," nodded Narcissa following Hermione to the kitchen, "So anything interesting things happen today at all?"

"Luna Lovegood interviewed me and I just met your future daughter–in–law."

"Argh I cannot stand that girl. I don't what he sees in her."

Hermione just nodded focusing on coffee cups.

"Oh I'm sorry dear."

Hermione looked up smiling, "It's okay. I have to let go."

"I wish he would come to his senses," confessed Narcissa, "You are such a lovely lady Hermione. Terri… she is too scared of breaking her nails… you have such a bright personality about you… but what can I do?"

"I said goodbye to him, Narcissa. I told him we have different life's… he has Terri now and he can't throw that away for me."

Narcissa could see Hermione's heart was breaking into smaller bits and this pained her too see. She stood and walked around the bench to hug Hermione. Narcissa was fond of Hermione and saw her as the daughter she dreamt of having.

"There, there dear," soothed Narcissa as Hermione cried, "I know life must be difficult to adjust too after such a long time. But you have a bright life ahead of you… and you do have your wrestling to catch up on don't you?"

Hermione pulled away smiling, "That I do… thankyou Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled, "Anytime. Now how about we get our drinks and go watch a movie?"

Hermione nodded and poured the hot water into the mugs.

**!Z!**

Draco ran a finger over the photo in his hand. It was of him and Hermione at Grimmauld place standing in the drawing room hugging each other.

"You're killing me Hermione," whispered Draco, "Killing me slowly."

Draco closed his eyes to hold back the tears. He couldn't cry, he hadn't cried for years and he wasn't going to start now.

Sudden anger washed over him and he opened his eyes and grabbed a vase and threw it angrily at the wall near the front door as it opened revealing a startled Terri.

Even the sight of Terri didn't calm him down. If anything it made him even angrier.

"What do you want?" snapped Draco.

"Are you okay?" asked Terri worriedly.

"Bloody perfect! Can't you just leave me alone for one night? One day?"

Terri walked towards Draco and grabbed the photo out of his hand and looked at it. Her mouth formed into a thin tight line as she looked back up at him.

"This is that Hermione Granger girl isn't it?" she asked coldly.

"It is," confirmed Draco calming down slightly.

"Why do you have this photo when you are with me?"

"You know what?" said Draco looking at Terri, "I don't love you, Terri."

"What?" gasped Terri in utter disbelief.

"I don't love you and I don't want to see you anymore. My heart belongs to Hermione. It always will, you are a nice person but if this is how you are going to react if I reminisce on my past… than no, you and I can't be. I'm sorry."

Terri shook her head, "That little witch! She will not get away with this, I swear on Merlin."

"Don't swear on one of her ancestors, Terri," sighed Draco standing up and leading Terri to the door, "Goodbye."

**!Z!**

The next morning arrived to be a slightly chilly one. With it being Saturday Draco didn't have to work and he decided he would visit his mother to start the day. After a breakfast of coffee and toast, he dressed and apperated to Narcissa's house.

"Hello Mum!" called Draco out loud in the large entrance room.

"In the dining room sweetie."

Draco walked down a hall and into the dining room. He walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "I have news for you."

"Is that so? Good or bad?" asked Narcissa smiling as Draco sat down across from her.

"For you it would be good news."

Narcissa nodded.

"I broke up with Terri last night."

"So for once rumours were right," smiled Narcissa as she noticed Draco's facial expression change to a confused one, "It's written here in the Daily Prophet Rumour Mill section."

Draco took the paper Narcissa offered to him and turned to the Rumour Mill section. Sure enough there was a picture of him and Terri at a red carpet event earlier that year smiling.

_DRACO AND TERRI CALL IT QUITS._

_Draco Malfoy and Teri Peterson, one of the Wizarding world's powefullest couples have broken up thanks to the waking of a certain witch who stole Draco Malfoy's heart years ago. _

_Terri Peterson, a supermodel said to reporter Rita Skeeter last night, "Hermione Granger is nothing but trouble. She fooled Draco into going back to her. Now my heart is broken and my makeup is running."_

_No one has been able to speak to either Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger._

_For more information on Hermione Granger's Coma Recovery go to page two._

"There is an article on Hermione?" asked Draco turning back to page two.

Narcissa nodded and Draco looked at the page. His heart skipped a few beats as the picture of Hermione, in her dressing gown, sitting on a lounge smiling.

_HERMIONE GRANGER'S RECOVERY FROM A FOUR-YEAR COMA._

_Hermione Granger of 22 years of age woke up from a coma only two days ago. Yet though four years of her life had passed she still looks bright and happy._

"_Naturally it was a shock for me to hear four years had passed but I guess I am lucky to be alive," said the young witch to reporter Luna Lovegood, "I know a lot has happened but I am willing to learn everything and catch up with everybody."_

_Hermione smiles as Luna questions her on her former love, Draco Malfoy._

"_I know he has moved on and is seeing that model girl and I respect their relationship. It may take me time but I will move on and find someone who can take care of me and love me."_

_Will this young lovely witch find another special someone or will she forever hold onto a love lost? Time will tell._

Draco put the paper down and sat in silence with Narcissa watching him.

"I can't give up on her Mum," said Draco softly, "I've lost her too many times… not again."

"Draco… what if she wants to stay lost?"

Draco frowned, "What?"

"She has just woken from a Coma an is still trying to find firm ground in her life," Narcissa sighed, "Look I can't tell you what to do but rushing into everything again wouldn't be the way to go."

Draco nodded and stood up, "But I can't let her go."

**A/N: Yes… not my best…**

**_GoldenGirl313_: I know it is sad… is it over… I don't know… but thanks for your review!**

**_blueslusher48_: Don't cry… happier times are coming… thanks for the review!**

**_Xputteckx_: Terri might not be Draco's girlfriend anymore but that doesn't mean she's gone completely… thanks for the review!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Thanks for the review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: Yes Clarissa is still living… lol… she will come back… sometime. At the moment I'm trying to figure things out for the story. Is Hermione going to get a boyfriend? I have a feeling if she did people would kill me… lol… thanks for the review!**

**_last-suicide-note_: Thanks for reading all of the stories! I really appreciate you taking the time to read them! I hope you continue to enjoy them! Thanks for the review!**

**_Vetilakriz_: I can't answer your question… but thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: I know… poor Hermione… and poor Draco as well… lol… anyway thanks for the review!**

**_Danni Felton_: So I can keep the tissue box full? LOL kidding. I know Hermione and Draco are meant to be… pity it won't happen in the books. Oh well! That's what FanFiction is for I guess. Thanks for the review!**

**_MOviAnGel_: No… we never know… don't even know if they will get back together. I write the plot out… but I tend to loose it or not follow it… lol, thanks for the review!**

**Thankyou all for your reviews! You all deserve a chocolate and a kiss from Draco, Harry, Blaise and Gavin.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Honestly Over?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so; so happy you all are enjoying the third and final part of this trilogy! It makes me so happy! Anyway… on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Surely all of you know whom I own and don't own right?**

_Chapter Four: Honestly Over?_

Hermione laughed as Harry told her a joke before sipping her coffee. She looked around at the café she was at having breakfast with Harry. It was a cosy place, with a warm feeling to it and it was across the street from Gavin's Potions Shop.

"So how have your day's been?" asked Harry.

"Full of drama," sighed Hermione, "Harry… I love Draco. But he is with that stuck up snob of a model Terri. Yet he wants to be friends with me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I can't be friends with someone who I love Harry. It's too hard. And not to mention he is with Terri."

Harry nodded and thanked the waitress as she dropped that day's Daily Prophet on the table for them both.

Hermione smiled, "Remember at Hogwarts when we would sit at the Gryffindor table and read it together?"

Harry nodded smiling as he opened the paper, "Have you read the Rumour Mill at all since waking up?"

"No. How long has that been going on for?"

"Since December last year. Let's see what's in today's column," murmured Harry turning to the page.

His eyes widened at the top rumour and slowly he handed the paper to a curious Hermione.

Hermione took the paper and read the heading out loud, "Draco and Terri Call It Quits… well like the heading says, it could be a rumour."

"The reporter is Pavarti, Hermione and she is very through with her research and look, she even has a quote from Terri."

Hermione sighed, "What is your point Harry?" Hermione leant back on her chair, "Normally you don't insist on things unless you have a point of some sort."

"You love him Hermione and I dare say he loves you too. Why not get back with him?"

Hermione sighed and leant forward resting her head on her hand, elbow on the table, "It's too difficult Harry. So much has happened to us and four years have gone past. For all I know he might not be the same Draco from four years ago. It's just too hard."

"I understand and I'm sorry for pressing the issue on you," said Harry smiling, "Come on. It's Saturday and my first day off in weeks. Let's go have a look around the Alley."

**_!Z!_**

Draco stood in front of the Granger house, his heart pounding a mile a minute. The house was two storey's high. The bricks were white with a black roof. The grass was a dark green and the garden on the edge of the pathway to the house was well taken care of.

Draco gathered his wits and walked to the door and rang the doorbell before stepping back and waiting.

A few seconds later the door was opened revealing a smiling Amy dressed in jeans and a pink halter neck top.

"Hello Draco," she greeted smiling, "How are you?"

"Hi Amy," replied Draco smiling a little, "I'm fine. Umm… is Hermione home?"

"No, sorry. She's gone out with Harry. Would you like the come in and wait for her?"

"Is that okay?" asked Draco to make sure.

"Sure! Gavin and I are watching the video from our wedding."

Amy stepped back and let Draco in. She shut the door behind her and led him to the lounge room. Amy sat beside Gavin who smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back and sat on the recliner and looked at the TV.

Gavin and Amy were laughing as they cut their three storey high wedding cake. Gavin was in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a golden tie. Amy was in a long white dress that tied up around the neck. The back was bare to her waist. The dress hugged hr body until the hips where it flowed outwards and down to the ground.

"You both looked nice," commented Draco.

"Amy looked beautiful. It was a pity you couldn't come," said Gavin.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Amy smiled at Draco, "Don't worry. We all understood why."

Draco half smiled as Gavin stopped the tape.

"So I gather you are here to see Hermione?" asked Gavin curiously.

Draco nodded, "Mum thinks I should leave her alone for a while."

"And your mother was right."

The three spun around in there seats to see Hermione standing beside Harry. Hermione looked tense as she looked at Draco.

"Hermione," cried Draco standing up, "I nee-"

"I don't want to hear it Draco. We both decided it would be best to let things go and move on."

"But I'm not with Terri!"

"Terri or no Terri, Draco, things have changed for you and for me. Why can't you accept that?"

Draco stepped forward, "Because I love you."

"I love you as well Draco but I've accepted that fact… I need space to work out what is going on in my mind and around me. For you everything seems the same, for me nothing is the same, nothing at all!"

"You think, that just because I've been awake these past four years that everything is the same for me?" asked Draco angrily, "Than you obviously have got your wires crossed because nothing, NOTHING, is the same for me. I felt nothing but anger and sadness while you were in your coma. And that you are back I want to feel complete again, but you won't let me!"

"YOU WON'T LET ME DO WHAT I WANT EITHER, DRACO!" screamed Hermione, "YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT HARD! I'M DEALING WITN MORE THAN AWAKENING FROM A COMA! HOW ABOUT LIVING MY LIFE FOR ONE DAY?"

Gavin and Amy stood up and hurried past them to the kitchen, followed by Harry. Harry slid the door shut behind him, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"How am I meant to know what you are dealing with if you won't talk to me?" asked Draco in a calm voice.

"The whole point is that I don't want you too know, because I am trying to get over you," replied Hermione turning and marching up the staircase.

But Draco wasn't giving up; angrily he followed Hermione up them and into her room.

"Get over me? You want to get over me?" asked Draco outraged.

"I do! But with you constantly around me its not that easy," cried Hermione in desperation leaning on her desk chair.

"What about all that we have gone through, Hermione? How can you just forget that?"

Hermione turned to face Draco, "You forgot about me but didn't you?" Hermione's voice was a deadly whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot all about me! Once a year! Once a year, Draco! Is that all the time you could give me? You say you love me, yet only once a year did you dare visit me!"

"You wrote in a letter to move on!"

"THAT WAS IF I BLOODY DIED! DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?"

"Well you may have well been!" snapped Draco, "What else was I meant to do huh? Sit around, just waiting for you to wake up and declare my undying love for you?"

"You know what?" said Hermione in a cool tone, "That is exactly what you did do, Draco. Sure you had that _lovely _girl Terri, but you never were serious about her, were you? She was just a mere distraction to you. You spent four years waiting for me… and now here I am. Awake, you dump Terri thinking I will welcome you back with open arms and that everything will return to normal. Well sorry to completely smash your dream to nothing, Draco. This is reality, nothing is the way you want it to be, and nothing is how it seems."

Draco said nothing. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, "Fine. I see how it is then. Goodbye Hermione. I hope you enjoy your life."

Hermione said, or did anything as Draco turned and left her bedroom and ran down the stairs and stormed out of the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

Silently Hermione sat on her bed and closed her eyes, "This is how I want it to be."

**_!Z!_**

The day passed slowly and Hermione spent it in her room in tears. She really couldn't find a proper reason for goodbye. Everything she said to Draco was the truth but when she thought about it, it came across to her as complete and utter crap.

As she lay on her bed starring at the ceiling a knock came at her door.

"It's open," said Hermione.

The door opened and in came Ginny smiling, "Hey. I heard you finally got to Draco?"

"News travels fast."

"He came around to mine and Blaise's place and told him everything. How are you coping?"

"Fine," lied Hermione.

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard you utter. Now, you are in dire need of a night out with the girls. How does club 18 in Hogsmeade sound?"

"Club 18?" asked Hermione confused.

Ginny smiled, "It is a new club for youngling's such as myself, you and Amy. It opened up about a year ago. The hot spot in the Wizarding world."

"It doesn't sound like my sought of thing."

"Well… just for a little while? Come one Herm's. You deserve it after all you have been through."

Hermione nodded and sat up, "Clothes?"

"I like your top… but you need to changed into jeans."

Hermione nodded and hurriedly changed. She grabbed her purse and followed Ginny down stairs. Amy was waiting by the door, smiling.

"You both planned this," cried Hermione.

Amy chuckled, "Well we needed to cheer you up. Now come on."

**_!Z!_**

"Blaise this seriously is not the night to go to Club 18," grumbled Draco as him and Blaise walked into the dark club with muggle music playing.

Blaise smiled, "Hey man, you need to forget about your troubles and just be happy."

Draco rolled his eyes as him and Blaise made there way to the bar.

"Two fire whiskey's," ordered Blaise as he sat on one of the stools by the bar.

Draco sat beside him and looked at the dance floor full of people dancing extremely close.

"So-" started Blaise before a smile lit up his face, "Harry, Ron. Hey guys!"

Harry and Ron smiled at Blaise and nodded at Draco before taking the two spare seats.

"Didn't expect to see you two here," commented Ron turning to check out the females on the dance floor.

"Draco needed to get out," replied Blaise, "Heard anything else on that murder case in upper London?"

Harry shook his head, "Not a word. The forensics can't even work out the death. Though they say unforgivable's were used, but not the cause of death."

Blaise was about to reply when he saw three females walk into the club. He turned around to face the bar when a Lindsay Lohen song started.

**I watched the walls around me crumble**

**But its not like that will build em up again**

**So here's your last chance for redemption**

**So take it while it lasts because it will end**

**And my tears are turning into time**

**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

Draco frowned at Blaise and looked up to see Hermione walking with Amy and Ginny. She was smiling a little at what Amy was chattering on about, but he could tell she wasn't fully into being here at Club 18.

Hermione nodded at something Amy asked her and looked up to see Draco looking at her.

"Oh no," she murmured, "Oh no… not tonight."

**I cant live without you**

**Can't breathe without you**

**I dream about you**

**Honestly tell me that its over**

**Because the world is spinning and I'm still living **

**It wont be right if were not in it together**

**Tell me that it's over**

**And I'll be the first to go**

Hermione sighed and looked away from Draco. Things had to be the way they were. It was the right thing to do… or was it.

"I cannot have second thoughts."

"What?" asked Ginny confused, "Seconds thoughts on what?"

"Draco," answered Amy for her noticing Draco.

Hermione nodded, "I made the right choice right?"

"Only you can answer that for yourself," said Ginny, "No one else can."

**Don't want to be the last to know**

**Don't want to be the one to chase you**

**But at the same time your the heart that I call home**

**I'm always stuck with these emotions**

**And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole**

**My tears are turning into time**

**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

Draco kept his eyes on Hermione. His heart as normal was racing and his palms were getting sweaty.

She couldn't possibly want to call it quits? Right? He stood as he saw her turn and race out of the club, leaving a very startled Ginny and Amy in her wake.

"I have to go!" cried Draco standing and running.

**I cant live without you**

**Can't breathe without you**

**I dream about you**

**Honestly tell me that its over**

**Because the world is spinning and I'm still living **

**It wont be right if were not in it together**

**Tell me that it's over**

Draco ran over to Amy and Ginny looking worried, "Where has Hermione gone?"

"I don't know. She just said she couldn't stay," answered Amy before Draco left the club.

**And I'll be the first to go**

**Yeah I'll be the first to go**

**Don't want to be the last to know**

**Over, over, over**

Hermione pushed open the club door and ran out to the deserted street of Hogsmeade. Tears were welled up in her eyes as she stood in the middle of the road, her arms hugging her body.

"I AM SO SICK OF CRYING!" she screamed to no one before slowly walking up the road, heading for no particular destination – anywhere was better then the club.

**My tears are turning into time**

**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**

Draco ran out of the club and looked up the street. He could see a solitary figure walking alone, their arms hugging their body in desperation.

Draco knew it was Hermione without even thinking. With hope in his heart he ran after her.

**Can't live without you**

**Can't breathe without you**

**I dream about you**

**Honestly tell me that it's over**

**Because the world is spinning and I'm still living**

**It won't be right its where not in it together**

**Tell me that it's over**

**Tell me that it's over**

**Over**

**Honestly tell me**

**Honestly tell me**

**Don't tell me that it's over**

**Don't tell me that it's… over…**

Hermione tripped a little and wiped tears from her blurred vision. Behind her she could hear running feet and instinctively turned around.

It was Draco.

"Don't you ever give up?" she screamed half-heartedly.

"I made a promise to you in our seventh year that I won't leave you Hermione," said Draco walking towards her slowly, "And I won't."

"That was years ago."

"It was like yesterday to me."

Hermione looked at the road, tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to feel Draco's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and never letting her go.

"I want…" started Hermione before stopping.

"You want what?" asked Draco quietly.

"I want to be loved… I want… I… I miss you so much… you have no idea how hard these past few days have been… everything is so messed up, nothing feels right anymore. Not one thing."

"But you are loved Hermione. I love you and I know that feels right… at least have one thing in your life that isn't messed up… I am standing here, not giving up on you."

Hermione looked up at Draco. She raised and hand and wiped her tears away, "How do I know you haven't changed on me?"

Draco gave a cocky smile, "You'll never know unless you give me a go will you?"

Hermione smiled, a real smile and hugged him, "That smile of yours proves you are still the Draco Malfoy I know and love."

Draco chuckled and looked down at Hermione, "Do you really think I could change?"

"A lot of things happen in four years."

Smiling, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

But deep down in Hermione's mind the nagging feeling of knowing Clarissa was still out there played in her mind worse than ever before.

**A/N: Happy, or too soon?**

**_NicksterPotter_: Happy to know you are loving where this story is going! Thank you for your review!**

**_Kay89_: Err… yeah I was the person who wrote the Charmed Ones… and there were two reasons why I pulled them down. I was out of ideas and had no idea where to go and I was getting no reviews. Sorry… thanks for your review!**

**_MOviAnGel_: It tugged your heart…. Awwww… wow! Thanks for the review!**

**_Somemoonlitnite_: Ohh! I am so sorry it makes you cry! I never meant for it to make you sad! Hopefully this chapter made you feel happy! But am glad you like all three! Thankyou very much for your review!**

**_torn to pieces_: -places the tissue box back on the kitchen bench – that's good. With winter coming I will no doubt need them. And Terri reminds you of Clarissa hmm? I'm glad you liked your kiss from Draco! Thankyou for your review!**

**_TaralynetteC_: Thanks for the compliment! I really appreciate that! Well… Draco obviously ignored Narcissa… but did you like the outcome? Thanks for the review!**

**_Xputteckx_: Yes Terri will return sometime _soon_. I'm not saying when or how, but she will. Thankyou for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Well she reacted and yeah… what do you think? Thanks for the review!**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:**

**_Miri_: Hey girl! Thanks for reading my stories! Chat to ya later!**

**Well the song wasn't mine. It is Lindsay Lohen's song "Over" and I thought it suited this chapter.**

**Well… review!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. A Heavy Burden

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well Easter is just around the corner meaning I have holidays soon – only a week and a bit. And I can't spend them writing… why? Because I have an Ancient History essay to prepare for, a Maths assignment to do and a Science one as well… joy. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, you all know…**

_Chapter Five: A Heavy Burden_

Hermione rolled onto her back a smile on her face. She stretched a little before noticing the owl tapping at her bedroom window. With a contented sigh, she rose and walked to the window and pushed it open. The owl flew in and deposited the letter on her bed before flying back out the bedroom window. Hermione shut the window, locking it, then walked to her bed and picked up the envelope.

After opening it, she removed the letter and opened it.

_Dear Hermione, Gavin and Amy,_

_You have been invited to attend Percy's welcome home party tonight at The Burrow. The party will begin at 6:30pm. We hope to see you all there._

_Love Molly and Arthur Weasley._

Hermione smiled and left her room, heading for the kitchen. Gavin was the only one up and smiled warmly at his sister when she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning. Where is Amy?" asked Hermione handing him the invitation.

"In bed still. This is her first day off in a month… Percy is back?" replied Gavin raising his eyebrow at the invitation.

"I guess so. I'm going. Are you?"

"Probably. Anyway… so I heard from Amy when she got home that you and Draco are back together."

Hermione smiled, "Yes we are."

"Sorry to say, but I seriously thought after yesterday's big blow up between you two that all hope of a relationship was gone."

"I think we needed that. I just feel so happy to be with him again."

Gavin smiled, "I'm happy for you. Believe me."

"Hello!"

Gavin and Hermione looked at the kitchen doorway to see Ginny and Blaise standing there.

"Hey," replied Gavin, "I didn't hear you two arrive."

"Do you both always arrive unannounced?" asked Hermione as she poured herself a coffee.

"Only since Gavin said we could," said Blaise, "So, you all going to the party?"

"What party?" asked a groggy Amy entering the kitchen in her blue dressing gown, scratching her hair.

"Percy's welcome home one," explained Ginny, "It's tonight… and we get to meet his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" asked Hermione, Gavin and Amy.

Ginny nodded, "Her name is Carla Eshenour. She is German and Percy met her eight months ago. I haven't met her but apparently Mum loves her… but Fred and George think she's not Percy's type… whatever that is."

"Oh and… don't tell anyone I told you, but I think Harry has a new girlfriend," said Blaise smirking, "He met this chick last night… I think her name is Lynette… or something."

Hermione smiled, "Good for Harry."

**_!Z!_**

Draco yawned and opened his eyes, only to be startled at who was leaning over him.

"Terri! What the hell?" he gasped sitting up in his bed.

"I miss you Draco, please take me back! I swear I won't get angry at you for talking to Hermione!" pleaded Terri grabbing Draco's hand and holding it to her chest.

Draco yanked his hand back and stood up, "Get out Terri. I don't need this."

"Please Draco!"

"No. I love Hermione; you will need to deal with that fact! I don't want you. Stay away from me and Hermione."

"You and Hermione?" asked Terri her perfectly plucked right eyebrow raised, "You make it sound like you two are back together or something."

Draco didn't say anything but marched to his bedroom door and opened it.

"You are back with her… aren't you?"

"Out Terri. Out of my house and my life."

Terri glared at Draco, her anger rising, "How can you shack up with some psycho witch? I got a friend of mine to do research on her. She is a VERBATIM! Ellawise Verbatim. Her family is known for black magic. They were supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Good for you on learning something I've known for years. Now would you do me the honour of getting out of my house?"

Terri glared at Draco, "You'll regret this."

Draco rolled his eyes as the model left with a crack.

He sighed and walked into his kitchen and turned the jug on. With a sigh he sat at the table and yawned.

"You need more sleep."

Draco jumped and looked up at the doorway to see his mother smiling at him. Narcissa walked in and sat across from him.

"Morning Mum. What brings you to my humble home?"

"Oh I just came around to see my son."

Draco gave his mum the liar look, "You came to see if I followed your advice or not."

"You caught me – did you?"

"I didn't."

"And?" pried Narcissa leaning forward towards Draco.

"And we had a huge fight."

"Oh Draco! You are so stupid!"

"And later we got back together."

"Oh that's my boy!" squealed Narcissa standing and rushing around the table to her son and hugging him, "I knew you would come to your senses! This is just splendid!"

Draco smiled, "It's a change from being called stupid."

Narcissa chuckled, "Sorry. But I am your mother after all."

Draco just nodded and stood up, "But Terri knows about Hermione's real family history."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "How does she know? Nobody knows!"

Draco sighed as he made two coffees, "Well apparently a friend of hers did some research."

"But nobody apart from the normal group knows. This is just absurd. Albus needs to know all of this. If word on Hermione and Gavin's real family history gets out they will be outcasts… dear Merlin have mercy on them."

Draco nodded and sat back down with his mother.

_**!Z!**_

The day passed and soon Hermione, Gavin and Amy were walking towards The Burrow's front door. Hermione smiled at the familiar house and breathed in the fresh air. She seriously had missed this place. The house may be old and on a lean but it was still another home to Hermione.

Gavin smiled as he noticed his sister's peaceful expression as he opened the front gate.

There was noise coming from around the back meaning the party had started.

"Come on!" cried Hermione happily, "I really want to meet Percy's girlfriend."

Gavin and Amy chuckled and followed Hermione at a jog.

Hermione reached the house and ran around it to the back garden and spotted Percy chatting to his father. Hermione smiled as she walked over to Percy. Mr Weasley noticed Hermione and smiled broadly. Percy turned around and saw Hermione instantly.

"Hermione! Look at you!"

"Hi Percy," grinned Hermione hugging him, "Welcome home."

Percy hugged Hermione back and pulled away smiling, "I want you too meet my future wife Carla… Carla sweetie, come meet the lovely Hermione."

Hermione looked around her until she spotted whom she figured to be Carla, "Is that her?"

Percy followed Hermione's pointed finger to the girl with long brown hair, slim body, and big blue eyes.

"That is Harry's date Lynette. This is Carla."

Clara smiled at Hermione flashing white straight teeth. Her hair was black and fell onto her shoulders matching her grey eyes.

"You must be the Hermione girl Percy mentioned waking up," she said holding her hand out for Hermione to shake.

Hermione smiled as she shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Carla."

Carla smiled and turned to Percy, "Let go and chat with Minister Fudge."

Percy smiled and left with Carla.

Hermione frowned a little as she watched Carla walk away with Percy. Something was odd about her.

"Strange one don't you think?" said Fred walking over to Hermione.

"Something is odd about her. That and she doesn't seem Percy's type."

Fred nodded, "He's normally all for the blonde ones with brains."

Hermione just nodded, "Something about her."

Fred looked at Hermione curiously, "What about her?"

Hermione looked at Fred startled, "Nothing. So have you met Harry's date?"

Fred nodded, "Nice girl. You'd get along with her."

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked away from Fred to see Narcissa walking towards her.

"Hello Narcissa!"

Narcissa hugged Hermione in reply, "I heard about you and Draco! I am so happy."

Hermione smiled pulling away, "Thanks. How have you been?"

"Busy visiting a friend today. Draco will be here soon and isn't Carla a lovely girl?"

Hermione and Fred both put identical smiles on their faces and Hermione replied, "Yes… lovely."

Narcissa smiled and started to chat to Fred about his and George's business.

Hermione looked at Carla again and saw the girl looking at her. Hurriedly Hermione flashed her a smile, which Carla returned.

Maybe Carla was a decent person.

_**!Z!**_

Draco walked around the back to the large group of people all dressed up and mingling. He smiled at his mother who was talking to Professor McGonagall. He nodded to Harry, Ron, Blaise and Ginny and was slightly surprised not to see Hermione chatting to them.

Draco looked through the crowd, saying hi to Gavin and Amy who were dancing to the music being played.

Draco sighed and was about to give up when he saw Hermione sitting alone at a table just starring at everyone.

Worriedly Draco made his way to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, startling her.

"Hey baby," smiled Draco, "You okay?"

Hermione smiled a little, "Fine. How has your day been?"

"Interesting… you sure you okay?"

Hermione nodded, but looked near tears.

"Hermione you are about to cry. What is going on?"

Hermione stood up and walked away from Draco and into the darkness of the night. Draco stood and ran after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Hermione…what is wrong?" asked Draco noticing her tears.

"I am the keeper of a secret so big Draco. But I can't tell a soul," cried Hermione in frustration.

"What secret? Hermione… what are you on about?"

"If you knew, you would hate me."

Draco was utterly confused, "No I wouldn't. Nothing could make me hate you."

"This would."

And with that Hermione was gone with a crack, leaving a startled and confused Draco.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione sat on her bed in tears. She knew the secret she carried was getting worse for her everyday. But if she told anyone life would get thrown upside down again. Hermione fell back onto her mattress starring at the ceiling, her tears slowly stopping, leaving her breathless.

No doubt Draco was confused with her, who could blame him? She certainly didn't.

Hermione had no idea what caused her to think of the fact that Clarissa was alive, one minute she was chatting to Ginny, the next she was walking away in silence.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and stared out the window with a sigh.

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Go away!"

"Baby, its Draco… please talk to me," pleaded Draco through the door.

Hermione stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Draco noticed her tears and walked in shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked, "You left me there."

"I'm sorry. It was nothing, honestly," lied Hermione.

"A decent secret never makes anyone cry. What is it that is so terrible?"

"Like I said. I can't tell you or anyone. It's my burden and I will deal with it… when the time comes."

"You make that sound like its something bad, Hermione. Like you are going to die or something."

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she stood up and walked to her window looking at the dark empty street.

Draco followed her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Promise me that when the time comes you will tell me?" whispered Draco.

Hermione nodded knowing that Draco understood that this was her heavy burden to carry… until the time came.

**A/N: Not much happened I know… but anyway.**

**_TaralynetteC_: Happy to know you like them being back together! Thanks for the review!**

**_GoldenGirl313_: Will Clarissa be back to mess it up? Not saying… thanks for the review!**

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_: Thanks for the review! Glad that you think the song suited the chapter!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Hopefully it will last… yeah I agree… lol. Thanks for the review!**

**_torn to pieces_: Sorry I didn't get them back together quicker, but things had to happen before that… anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, just so you all know I have a new fic out called _Everlasting Love_. It is Draco/Hermione one, but I must warn you all… it's a very sad one.**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Hunting For Clarissa

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back… and you are lucky I am. No, it's not any of you… I've been addicted to playing the Sims 2… a lot. So yeah… but here I am… and onto the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: It's obvious right?**

_Chapter Six: Hunting For Clarissa_

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" asked a nervous Gavin interrupting Harry and his conversation with Lynette.

"No, sorry," replied Harry, "The last I saw of her she was sitting at a table by herself."

Gavin sighed, "Amy and I can't find her."

"Or Draco," came Amy's voice as she joined the two, "So it must mean they went away together. We shouldn't panic. They'll be fine."

Gavin sighed relieved, "Sorry for bothering you, Harry. It's nice to meet you Lynette."

"And you," came Lynette's voice.

Gavin was surprised to see she had a thick Australian accent.

"Australian?" enquired Amy with interest.

'Why yes. Do you know anyone from there?"

Amy smiled brightly, "My mother's sister lives there."

"Lovely place. Though the weather is mush warmer during the summer."

Amy nodded and both began chatting about Australia.

"So," said Harry to Gavin, "How have you been?"

"Good I guess. Want a drink?"

_**!Z!**_

Draco brushed a strand of hair from Hermione's face as she slept soundly. He leant down and kissed her softly on the cheek before standing up. With a content sigh, he grabbed a blanket from a chair near her window and spread it over her body to keep her warm seeing as the weather was starting to cool from the coming winter.

Hermione stirred and her eyes cracked open a little, "You leaving?"

"I was," replied Draco quietly looking at his watch, "It's nearly midnight."

"Oh. Are Amy and Gavin back?"

Draco shook his head and watched Hermione nervously glance at the window.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded and climbed out of the bed and walked to her dresser and pulled out her yellow and pink ¾ pj pants and a long sleeved yellow shirt. Draco looked away as Hermione started to change in front of him. As he looked at her walls he heard her chuckle.

"You've seen it before," said Hermione as she pulled her pj shirt on.

"Not for four years."

"As far as I can tell nothing has changed. Anyway I'm dressed."

Draco looked at her and smiled. He stripped down to his boxers and both climbed into her bed.

Hermione sighed feeling secure and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"Love you too," replied Draco before closing his eyes.

_**!Z!**_

The young witch looked at the moon, a cold smile on her face as she stood looking at it. Her eyes flashed a dangerous colour as her memory slipped to her seeing the witch who nearly killed her four years early. For months after that battle she had been weak. This caused her to go into hiding, until only recently she met the person who would be the best source to getting close to the young blasted witch.

All she had to do was gain her trust and the trust of those around her, why she had gained the trust of many people at that party that night. They would never suspect her for being evil.

The plan was perfect; there were no flaws to be found, no cracks in any of the plans that could lead to the ground caving in underneath her.

_**!Z!**_

Ginny yawned and opened her eyes to be met by a shaft of light running in through the gap in the bedroom verticals. Ginny sighed and leaned over to plant a kiss on Blaise's lips.

"Mmmm… I was dreaming," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Monday morning honey," replied Ginny, "We have to get ready for work."

Blaise opened his eyes and smiled, "I know. What time do you finish today?"

Ginny fell back against the pillows and sighed, "5pm I think. That is if I don't have reports to go over."

"I should knock off about 6 tonight."

Ginny sat up, "I would love to chat, but we have to get going."

Blaise nodded and sat up. He stretched and stood up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. With a flick of his wand the kettle was on and bacon and eggs were cooking.

Now he needed to find a clean robe.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione finished buttoning her white shirt up and straightened her work skirt. She reached into her closet and pulled out her white work robes and pulled it on. Her checked her shoes to make sure they were clean and brushed her hair.

Just as she was making her bed a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" called Hermione as she inspected that the quilt was straight.

The door opened and in walked Amy smiling.

"Good morning," greeted Amy, "Is Draco gone?"

Hermione nodded, "He had to go home to dress for work. Sorry about taking off last night. I was really stressed."

"About what?"

"It was nothing," said Hermione hurriedly pretending to be fixing her robe.

"Right… I don't believe you."

Hermione looked at Amy, her face a stony expression, "It was nothing, Amy. I'm going to go now. Tell Gavin I said I'll be home late tonight."

Before Amy could say another word Hermione was gone.

Amy sighed. She had today off as well and was grateful for it. With a sigh she left Hermione's tidy room and entered hers and Gavin's. The shower in there ensuite was running, meaning Gavin was showering.

Amy brushed her fringe out of her eyes and dressed into her pale blue jeans and a ¾ shirt with shimmery writing saying "Mrs Granger." It was a gift from Ginny at her hen's night.

After dressing Amy wrote a note to Gavin and apperated to the Hogwarts Gate's.

With a deep breath she walked in the gates towards the castle.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione smiled at her patient and left the ward. She ticked the name on her list and headed to the Nurse's Station.

"Morning Roxie," greeted Hermione smiling at the nervous witch.

"Hi Dr Granger," replied Roxie, "Is there something you would like me to do?"

"Could you please check for me how much headache relief potion there is for me? I'll be in ward 23A."

Roxie nodded and scurried off to do her job. Hermione turned around and headed down the corridor and entered the ward.

"Good Morning Mr Sherren. How are you feeling today?" greeted Hermione checking his vitals.

"My back is still hurting. And my cuts are itching," he replied grumpily.

"The itching means they are healing. And you back will hurt for a few more weeks. You took a nasty blast down that cliff face. It's a miracle you are alive."

"Can you do anything about the itching an pain?"

"Yes I can. I will be back with some potions for both of those in a few minutes."

Mr Sherren nodded and Hermione left, nearly colliding with Roxie.

"We have nothing left. Doctor Morris used the last for his wife in labour."

"We had four vials left."

"He knocked three in a hurry."

Hermione sighed, "I'll need to fill out a form to go get some won't I?"

"And you will need Doctor Whitten to sign it."

_**!Z!**_

Amy walked up the entrance hall staircase and walked up the silent corridor. She had a vague idea of where the Headmaster's office was from her visit two years back when she came to give the fifth years a speech on the requirements of becoming a Healer.

"Amy?"

Amy turned around and smiled at Professor McGonagall, "Minerva. How are you?"

"Very well. What brings you to Hogwarts?" asked the Professor.

"Too see Albus about Hermione."

"Let me show you the way."

Amy smiled and the two witches walked towards the Headmaster's office chatting quietly about the school and life in general.

"Here we are," said McGonagall, "Nasonex."

Amy smiled and said goodbye to McGonagall before stepping up on the staircase as it revolved upwards.

Once at the top, Amy stepped off and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice.

Amy opened the door and walked in, "Hello Albus."

Dumbledore looked up smiling, "Hello Amy. What brings you too Hogwarts?"

"To see you. About Hermione."

"Take a seat."

Amy nodded and sat down on a plush deep blue chair, crossing her legs.

"Now what is it you wish to see me about Hermione?"

Amy sighed and leant forward a bit, "I know I am a healer and should know things about people's behaviour after waking from a Coma. But Hermione's behaviour is different from the normal behaviour I would expect. She was confused at first, which I naturally expected from her. And then she was angry, that I did expect from her… but this morning… I fear something deep is troubling her and I know its not her and Draco's relationship, that she is overly happy about. But she left the party last night and apparently she was stressed. I asked her what about and she just lied to me and than went cold."

Dumbledore nodded, "Hermione is different from everyone else. This you must realize too Amy. Her magic is powerful and it controls her emotions, along with her dark side, which I am surprised has not acted up yet."

"I do realize all of that. But something is troubling her greatly. Something… I think she is hiding something."

Dumbledore nodded, "Minerva did mention something odd about her behaviour last night I must admit."

"What do you think it is?"

"I cannot say. I haven't spoken to her since when she first woke up."

"Perhaps you should speak with her?" suggested Amy.

"That I may do. I shall visit tonight."

Amy nodded and stood up, "Thankyou Albus. It will be greatly appreciated."

Dumbledore smiled and stood as well to shake Amy's hand.

_**!Z!**_

The day passed swiftly and Hermione knocked off work at 5:30pm. Though she would naturally go home straight afterwards, this evening, she had bigger and more important plans. Though returning would stir up memories of terror and anger, anger that could possibly trigger her dark side, she knew it had to be done.

Once on the first floor of St Mungo's she apperated to what looked nothing like the Malfoy Manor. It was a garden with water fountains, pond and 2-meter tall cement poles all over the place with battles named with those who had died at them.

Hermione walked around it, fuming on the inside. There was no way Clarissa would come back here to hide! Hermione angrily kicked a rock on the ground and sat down on a wooden bench chair.

"Where the hell are you?" muttered Hermione, "You're ruining my life, I'm forever on edge!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Ellawise."

Hermione stood up and spun around only to be face to face with –

"You."

A smile spread across the evil face, "Me."

Hermione pulled out her wand; "You took four years from my life!"

Clarissa smiled, "Yes I did. And you made me weak. But now I'm back and dating one of your friends."

"Which one?"

"Can't say."

"TELL ME!" screamed Hermione.

Clarissa smiled, "Work it out for yourself. You are smart… so they all say. Harry and Percy are so glad to have you back… but which one am I dating?"

Before Hermione could answer Clarissa left with a snap.

So close, so close! She should've killed her then and there… but what held her back?

_**!Z!**_

Amy looked at the clock. It was 8pm and Dumbledore would be arriving at any given moment.

"Amy, calm down. Hermione will be home shortly," said Gavin hugging her.

Amy pulled away, "Something isn't right about Hermione, Gavin. She has gone all strange."

Gavin sighed, "There is nothing wrong with my sister."

"You don't see it! She literally snapped at me this morning!"

"Perhaps she was tired."

"No Gavin. She is hiding something, something important that I think we should all know about."

"Give her a break Amy! She has just woken up from a coma. She doesn't need people hounding her! The press is doing that enough to her."

Amy sighed, annoyed, "Fine. Don't believe me! See if I care!"

"Amy!" cried Gavin as his wife stormed into her study that came off from the lounge room.

"Not intruding am I?"

Gavin jumped and turned around, "Albus! Hi. I suppose you are here to see Amy?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes. And your sister."

"I'll get Amy. Take a seat in the lounge room."

Dumbledore followed Gavin into the lounge room and took a seat on the recliner, while Gavin continued to the study. He opened the door and saw Amy sitting at her desk signing letters.

"Sweetie? Albus is here."

Amy nodded and stood up brushing past Gavin to the lounge room.

Gavin closed his eyes and sighed before exiting the study.

"Hello Albus," smiled Amy shaking his hand, "Hermione should be home an-"

"Here I am," came Hermione's voice as she entered the lounge room removing her work robe, "Albus! What a pleasant surprise!"

"How are you Hermione?" he asked standing to shake her hand.

"Very well and yourself?"

"Never better."

Hermione sat on the spare recliner across from him while Amy and Gavin shared the three seater.

"How are you handling everything?" asked Dumbledore to Hermione.

"Fine."

Dumbledore nodded, "Nothing bothering you?"

Hermione frowned and looked at Amy, "Is this about this morning?"

"Err," stammered Amy.

Hermione angrily stood up, "When I say I am fine I mean it! If something were bothering me, all of you would know about it! So do me a favour and back off!"

Gavin stood up to calm Hermione but she left with a crack. Amy stood up with a sigh and looked at her husband.

"See what I mean? That is not Hermione," she stated.

"I agree with you Amy," spoke up Dumbledore, "There is something we are not being told."

"She will tell us when the time emerges," said Gavin defending his sister, "Give her space to sort it out. That is really all she wants and needs. Hounding her will only push her away."

**A/N: So we saw the return of Clarissa and Hogwarts was in this chapter… plus Amy got a bigger role!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Glad you like the story and thanks for your review!**

**_Lady Cantara_: Is she Lynette – the sweet Australian who has Harry's, Fred's, Ginny's, Blaise's, Ron's and Amy's trust, or Carla – the odd German lady with a nice smile who has Percy, Mrs Weasley's, Mr Weasley's and Narcissa's trust… she could be either. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: I want a guy like Draco too… though there is this nice guy in some of my classes… he seems nice and he's English… shh! … but anyways… thanks for the review!**

**_torn to pieces_: Oh cool… everything is good! Thanks for the review!**

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_: You do? What is it? Thanks for the review!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Firstly, thankyou for reading the first two and I'm happy you like the story and how I created Clarissa. I hope you continue to like this story! Again a big thankyou!**

**Okay everyone I hope you all have a great Easter! And well… I know this isn't important but I got my hair cut… and it is no longer annoyingly curly! I'm so happy about that!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Hermione Tells

**A/N: Hey people! Wow, I am so glad you all are enjoying the story! And a very boring update on my Sims family: I have three daughter's: Matilda, Hermione and Denise-Leigh. The parents are Anita and Jeramiah. Anyway that's all really… sorry to bore you all and onto the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I think it's clear whom I own and don't own by now…**

_Chapter Seven: Hermione Tells_

Draco jumped in surprise at the knock on his front door. He stood up from his lounge where he was reading the paper and walked to the front door. He opened it and smiled at Hermione, though the smile slipped from his face when he saw she was near tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Draco pulling her inside, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione said nothing but hugged Draco, who hugged her back. She wasn't crying but was near too it.

"Mione Girl, what's the matter?"

"I wish people knew when to back off from my life," muttered Hermione.

Draco sighed and led her to the lounge; he sat her down and sat down besides her looking at her in worry.

"Is it about this secret you a hiding?"

Hermione nodded, "Amy, Albus and probably Gavin now, know something is up."

"Please don't get mad at me Mione but perhaps you do need to tell everyone. Or at least someone you trust."

Hermione looked at Draco in desperation, she knew it was time to tell someone, especially when either Harry or Percy were in danger. But she didn't know how people were going to react to her secret, her deadly secret.

"I… I know something that will affect everyone. People I know are in danger, in big danger," said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Someone you all think is gone isn't. I saw that person earlier tonight."

"Clarissa?" asked Draco, his eyes wide.

Hermione nodded, "She didn't die when your old Manor collapsed from the explosion. Before everything went black I saw her disappear."

"All this time, you knew she was alive and you told nobody?" asked Draco slightly angry.

"Well I couldn't could I? I was knocked out for four bloody years, Draco and when I woke I saw how everyone was happy, living in harmony. How could I put an end to that? After all everyone has been through because of me, I couldn't bring myself to say a word, until now."

"Why now?"

"Like I said, I saw Clarissa today. S-she is living in disguise… as either Lynette… or Carla."

Draco swore loudly and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione stood up and started pacing.

"I don't know who… but she has the respect of nearly everyone as either one. How am I meant to prove to everyone I'm not lying or all this isn't some after affect of the coma?" asked Hermione in a panicked voice before looking at Draco, "Do you believe me?"

Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her, "Of course I do. Calm down. We both need sleep and tomorrow after work of course, we will go and speak to Dumbledore. This needs to be dealt with."

Hermione nodded and leaned up and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips. Draco smiled at her warmly.

"Stay the night?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled and nodded, following Draco into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her…

_**!Z!**_

The next morning dawned all too soon for Hermione, but at 6:30am to untangled herself from Draco's arms and sat up, stretching. Beside her Draco murmured something in his sleep before cracking his eyes open.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

Hermione turned to look at him as she buttoned up her blouse, "I need to get home to dress for work.

What time do you finish?"

"4pm. What about you?"

"Same… but I have to see some Doctor for a check up. So I'll come here about six?"

Draco nodded and looked at her deep in thought, "Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"How about you move in here?"

Hermione sat up right from doing up her shoes and looked at Draco in surprise, "Say that again?"

"How about… you move in… here?"

"Well I… don't know what to say."

"Think about it. I love you and I really want us to take things to the next level."

Hermione smiled a little and leaned down and pecked him on the lips, "I will. See you later."

Draco smiled and mumbled a goodbye before Hermione left. He rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes closed to catch another hour's worth of sleep.

Everything was perfect… if you excluded the whole Clarissa is alive and Terri is insane stuff.

_**!Z!**_

"Where have you been all night?" asked Gavin exiting his bedroom and noticing his sister entering her room to freshen up.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Gavin, looking calm, "At Draco's."

"All night?"

"Does it honestly matter Gavin? I'm 22, he's my boyfriend."

Gavin sighed, "Sorry. I was just worried you'd gotten hurt or something when you left."

Hermione smiled guiltily, "Sorry about that. I should've been more reasonable."

"Hey, it's okay. So how about I cook some pancakes for breakfast and you shower?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure – and don't go slack on the size of those pancakes either, I want pancakes not pikelets!"

Gavin laughed as he headed down the stairs, "You sound exactly like Amy!"

"What about me?" mumbled Amy looking her normal self in the morning, dressing gown, messy hair, and sleepy eyes.

"Morning Amy," greeted Hermione before entering her room and shutting the door.

Amy's eyes widened at the closed door before she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Gavin was standing at the fridge grabbing the milk and eggs. Amy stood impatiently at the kitchen bench, rapping her nails on it waiting. Gavin shut the fridge and turned to see his wife looking at him expectantly.

"Good morning love," said Gavin placing the ingredients on the bench.

"Well? When did Hermione get back? Is she okay? Where has she been?" asked Amy all at once.

Gavin sighed and looked Amy square in the eye, "Amy she is 22, she is a responsible adult and is capable of looking after herself."

"Gavin she woke from a coma nearly a week or so ago! She still has the mind of a 18 year old!"

"When she was eighteen she was mature for her age. To me she is acting exactly how a 22 year old should."

Amy sighed and sat down on a stool, "I'm sorry… but I worry about her Gavin. She is like a sister to me."

Gavin smiled and walked around the bench to Amy. Amy turned on the stool to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gavin hugged her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Just loosen up a bit on her. She will tell you everything if you do okay?"

Amy nodded and Gavin pulled away returning to cooking, "Pancakes?"

"You mean pikelets. Or shall we call them Gavin's miniature pancakes?" joked Amy.

"That sounds like a business plan," came Hermione's voice as she entered the kitchen brushing her hair, "You could sell potions and pancakes."

Amy chuckled, "Potion's 'n' Pancakes – the miniature style!"

"You two are so alike it scares me," laughed Gavin mixing the flour in with the rest of the ingredients.

_**!Z!**_

The day passed and Hermione made her way to her Doctors appointment on the sixth floor. She was to see Doctor L. Sage. Hermione held onto her work robe in one arm as she reached the nurses station on that floor.

"Hello," said the burgundy haired middle aged women, "Can I 'elp you?"

Hermione smiled, "My name is Hermione Granger and I have a doctors appointment with Doctor Sage at 4:30pm."

"I zee. Jus' take a seat and I vill call you in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and walked to the seating area where two other people were waiting. With a sigh she picked up a Witch Weekly from 1988 and raised her eyebrows to see a young couple on the cover.

"Narcissa and Lucius – Inside There Romance."

Hermione flicked to the page and was about to start reading when her name was called out. With a sigh Hermione tossed the magazine and stood up and turned to see Lynette smiling warmly at her. Hermione bit her lower lip and followed the young doctor into her office.

"Hello Hermione," said Lynette directing her to sit in a spare seat, "I'm Lynette, Harry's girlfriend. He told me all about you."

"Really?" said Hermione in what she hoped was a calm and normal voice, "Nice to see you again."

Lynette smiled, "Now Amy asked me too see you – you were meant to be seen by another Doctor, but I told her a was more than happy to see you. So how has everything been since the coma?"

"As normal as life could possibly be for me."

"Uh huh. Care to explain at all?"

"No."

"Right. Well, Amy told me you haven't experienced any headaches. So that is good."

Hermione smiled, she wasn't game to tell Lynette anything, and how was she meant to know if she was Clarissa or not? She couldn't trust her not one bit.

"Okay well," said Lynette smiling, "I'd love to chat but I have other things to get too, things to plan and all. So I shall see you next Tuesday okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

Lynette smiled as did Hermione and hurriedly Hermione left the office, dashing down the corridor to the elevators.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione apperated to Draco's apartment as soon as she got the chance too. He was in the kitchen when she arrived but came out to greet as soon as she arrived.

Hermione looked at him her eyes wide, "Lynette is my Doctor."

"What?" asked Draco unsure if he heard her right.

"Lynette, Harry's girlfriend is my Doctor. How am I meant to face her every week if she could be Clarissa?"

"Come on. We need to see Dumbledore now. Things are getting out of hand."

Hermione nodded and took hold of Draco's hand tightly.

Both closed there eyes and were gone with a crack.

_**!Z!**_

"Knock, knock!" rang Ginny's voice in the hall of the Granger place, "Anybody home?"

"Ginny!" smiled Amy walking out of the kitchen to give her a hug, "How are you?"

"Very well. Blaise is at work and I was bored at home. So how have you been?"

Amy turned and motioned Ginny to follow her into the kitchen where she was preparing a roast dinner of pork roast, baked potatoes and pumpkin, mixed vegetables and gravy.

Ginny sat on one of the two stools by the bench and watched as Amy peeled the potatoes.

"I'm doing good. I return to work tomorrow night – I have the night shift. Gavin is out the back tending to the garden for some ingredients to make more potions and Hermione is at her Doctor's appointment."

Ginny nodded than frowned, "What do you think of Carla?"

"Really nice. I like her. What about you?"

"She's nice, odd but nice. Lynette is nice too."

Amy nodded, "Perfect for Harry. Trustworthy too, unlike Lavender. Fancy cheating on Harry with bloody Terry Boot. Honestly that girl will fall pregnant before she is 24."

Ginny just nodded and looked out the window. Amy noticed her silence and put down her knife and walked toward the bench, which Ginny was sitting behind and looked at her curiously.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Amy frowning.

Ginny looked at Amy, she was pale white, "I think I may be pregnant."

_**!Z!**_

Draco and Hermione stepped into the castle both looking at the scenery inside. They'd both missed this place greatly and memories of their years attending the school swirled through their minds. A small smile crossed Hermione's face as she caught sight of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione running over to him.

Hagrid turned at her voice, with a big smile on his face, "'Ermione! Wha' a surprise!"

Hagrid and Hermione hugged for a few seconds before breaking apart smiling at each other.

"Look at yer!" beamed Hagrid, "Jus' as I remember yer!"

"It's really good to see you Hagrid. How have you been?" asked Hermione.

"Good, good. Still teachin'. How have things been for yer?"

"Great. Everybody is pretty much the same."

"That's' good. What brings yer here?"

"Draco and I need to see Albus. Do you know the password by any chance?"

"Tha' I do know. It's Nasonex."

"Thanks Hagrid. I'd best go. It was good to see you!"

"Good to see yer too. See yer roun'."

Hermione said bye and ran back over to Draco smiling. Draco smiled, happy to see his girlfriend cheered up and both walked up the staircase towards Dumbledore's office.

They both walked in silence absorbed in their private thoughts, both of which were of their time at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled as she remembered all the petty arguments her and Ron were famous for, and at the time Harry returned to the Common Room in their fifth year after Cho had kissed him.

Draco smiled at little at the time when Blaise had been showing off in their third year and winded up tripping down the entrance hall staircase, breaking his arm in two places. And also the first time him and Hermione kissed.

"It's good to be back," said Hermione quietly, "Even if it is for unpleasant reasons."

Draco nodded, "True. Remember when Umbridge taught here? And all of those rules she created?"

Hermione chuckled, "You were smitten with her though."

"I was young and stupid."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

"You weren't meant to agree about the stupid part," replied Draco poking her in the ribs.

Hermione laughed, "Oh well."

Draco pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek, "Your lucky I love you… or I might've done something."

Hermione rolled her eyes smiling, "Threatening me now? Five points from Slytherin."

They both continued walking, mucking around as if they were in their seventh year still.

Ten minutes later both stood in front of the Gargoyle. Hermione bit her lower lip nervously as Draco muttered the password he'd heard Hagrid tell Hermione.

"Ready?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco onto the revolving staircase – now there was no turning back.

_**!Z!**_

Amy grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her upstairs to hers and Gavin's bedroom and sat her on the bed before hurrying into their ensuite bathroom. She knelt down and opened the cupboard door under the vanity and pulled out a vial of clear potion labelled, "The Truthful Pregnancy Test." Last year Amy had thought she was pregnant and brought it.

After grabbing the vial she grabbed a water glass Gavin used at nighttime for a drink. She rinsed it out and poured some inside it and than grabbed a pin from the container on the rack above the mirror. She hurried back out to Ginny with the glass, which contained the potion and the pin.

"Let's be sure about your statement hmm?" said Amy sitting beside Ginny.

"What is the pin for?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Well, when you are pregnant there are more antibodies in your blood. So all you need to do is prick yourself with the pin and drop some into the glass. If the potion goes blue you are, if it stays clear with just the blood swirling in it… than we know you aren't."

Ginny nodded and took the pin from Amy. Nervously she pricked her finger and squeezed the blood from it into the glass. Two drops plopped into the glass. Worriedly she looked at Amy.

"Give it two minutes to mix okay?" said Amy soothingly.

"What if I am pregnant, Amy? How am I meant to tell Blaise? I don't even know if he wants kids! I'm only 21, he's just 22. We are only engaged. Not married."

"Blaise will be over the moon, I'm sure of it! Now you need to stop worrying and calm yourself, my dear."

Ginny nodded and looked at the glass, as did Amy.

_**!Z!**_

"Hello Hermione, Draco," greeted Dumbledore as Hermione and Draco sat in front of his desk on comfortable chairs.

"Hello Albus," replied Draco seeing as Hermione was too nervous to speak.

"What brings you here to Hogwarts?"

"Hermione has something important, very important that she needs to tell you."

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at her former Headmaster, her heart was pounding in her chest a mile a minute. She swallowed a lump in her throat before coughing to clear it.

"Clarissaisalive," she said quickly.

"Sorry?"

"Clarissa… she is alive."

Dumbledore leant back on his chair with a sigh.

"When the Malfoy Manor started to collapse and before I blacked out… I saw her disappear."

"I see."

"But there is more. She is back here in England, and... She could be dating either Harry or Percy."

Dumbledore leaned forward, "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"She is living in disguise. As either Carla or Lynette."

"How do you know this?"

"I went back to where the Malfoy Manor was. I was looking for her, but when I saw what had happened to it I knew she wouldn't return there… but she was there, as herself. And she told me. She told me she was either Lynette or Carla. But I don't know which one and it's hard because Lynette is my Doctor and Carla is getting married to Percy! Plus Lynette is dating Harry so everyone is basically in danger," now Hermione was getting hysterical as she stood up pacing, "And it is all my Merlin damn fault! She was right there in front of me! I could've killed her, but I didn't and I haven't a clue why I didn't bloody do it! Instead I let the Devil get away from me putting everyone at risk! I am so bloody stupid!"

Draco stood up and wrapping his arms around Hermione, "You are not stupid. Not one bit stupid."

"Draco is right Hermione. You were merely in shock to see her. But now that I know she is back and has weaved her way into the lives of those you who know everything about you we need to work out a way to figure out who she is, without making anyone notice anything suspicious. Especially Clarissa."

"But what about Hermione having to see Lynette?" asked Draco.

"You must still see her Hermione. Do not stop otherwise it will cause Amy to ask more questions. She already suspects something. We must keep this between the three of us for now."

Hermione nodded.

"And I think it would be best if you started to use stronger magic to strengthen your power again. At the moment it is very weak, so even if you did try to kill Clarissa nothing major would've happened."

Hermione nodded again, "Thankyou Albus."

"You can visit me anytime Hermione. My door is always open."

Hermione smiled and both her and Draco left.

_**!Z!**_

Ginny reached out and grabbed the glass. Her and Amy had been starring at the glass for ten minutes.

"Amy, what does yellow mean?" asked Ginny in a rather high voice.

"Twins Ginny… twins."

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter!**

**_SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101_: Thanks for reading all three stories! You rock! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for the review!**

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_: Could be Percy… could be Harry… I know the answer but my lips are sealed. You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review!**

**_Blueslusher48_: Who is Clarissa? Wouldn't you just love for me to tell you? Thanks for the review!**

**_6TEEN fan for life_: Thankyou for reading the first two! That was really nice of you! I hope you enjoy the final part! Thanks for the review!**

**_HarryGinny13_: Is it Lynette? Well… I'm not saying. In future chapters (way future chapters) all will be revealed! Thanks for the review!**

**_Xputteckx_: Yes, Clarissa is back and Terri waiting for her chance to make another appearance (I have stuffed her in a dark closet for the moment)… and yeah. Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Eventually you will find out who Clarissa is… anyway thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**_torn to pieces_: Thankyou for the review and I hope this update was soon enough!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Yes, he is English. His accent sounds like that Darcy guys from Bridget Jones. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: I can't say who she is dating… sorry! Thanks for the review!**

**_GoldenGirl313_: Thanks for the review… and yeah time will tell who she is with!**

**Okay everyone, I know I won't get this up before Easter, so I hope you all had lots of chocolate and that your Easter was a blast!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Tick Tock Till Death

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry the Simpson's is on. I cannot stand that show. But anyway. I'm every excited because Wrestle Mania 21 is one next Monday! And so are Desperate Housewives and Dead Like Me! Three awesome shows… than school the next day. Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Eight: Tick Tock Till Death_

"Twins? Twins… Amy are you bloody serious?" cried Ginny her eyes wide.

"The potion is the best, Ginny. It never lies," said Amy calmly, "Calm down. Have you been having all the symptoms?"

"Well yes. My period is three weeks late."

Amy sighed, "Book an appointment to see Doctor Orton. She will be able to confirm it for you."

Ginny nodded, "Now I have to inform Blaise. That will be fun."

"He will be happy. I know he wants kids Ginny and no doubt he will want them with you."

Ginny smiled and hugged Amy, "Thankyou so much. I'd better go."

"Any time. See you later."

Ginny smiled and left with a crack. Amy cleaned up the products used and headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing that nights dinner.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks loving the warmth that crept into their skin. The breeze outside was chilly. Draco led them to a table and went to order two drinks. Hermione sighed and looked around. She spotted a few people she recognized and smiled at them.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and saw Clara and Percy smiling at her, "Percy… Carla. How are you both?"

"We are doing good and yourself?"

"Fine. Err join us won't you?"

"Us?" asked Carla, "I see nobody with you."

"Draco has gone to get two drinks."

Percy and Carla sat down. Hermione watched as Percy slipped his arm around Carla, who smiled at him lovingly.

Hermione felt sick in her stomach.

"So how has your day been?" asked Percy.

"Good and yours?"

"We have been searching for things for our wedding," informed Carla smiling, "I saw the most wonderful dress. Perhaps one day you and I could go see it together?"

Hermione smiled, what she hoped was a real smile, "Yes… a girls day out. You, Amy, Ginny, myself and perhaps Lynette as well."

Carla beamed, "How wonderful would that be? Don't you agree Percy?"

"It would be wonderful. Hello Draco."

Hermione looked up and was relieved to see Draco. She saw Draco discreetly glance at Carla before smiling at Percy.

"Hey Percy and Carla. Nice to see you both. Here Mione. I got you a hot chocolate."

Hermione took it and took a sip. Rosemerta always made the best hot chocolates. She felt Draco slip his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"We were just discussing a girls day out," said Carla smiling, "Maybe you guys could have a day out as well."

"That sounds fun," nodded Percy.

"Oh! It would be! Us girls could go and pick out dresses for the wedding. Hermione, you know muggle stores that have wedding dresses don't you?"

Hermione smiled. Carla wasn't that odd at all. She seemed like a decent person.

"If they are still around I do."

Draco looked at his watch, "Look at the time. Hermione, Amy and Gavin are probably wondering where you are. It was great seeing you two again."

Both Hermione and Draco stood up, polite smiles on there faces.

"I shall owl you about that day, Hermione?" asked Carla.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Bye."

Before Percy or Carla could reply Hermione Draco hurried towards the door, only to nearly collide with Terri.

_**!Z!**_

Ginny placed the glass on the bench and rapped her fingernails on the bench starring out the window. She took in the view of the tops of houses and the dusk sky with a few stars showing. Ginny sighed and walked to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, capsicum, cheese and salad dressing – Italian. She started chopping things up and tossing them into a glass bowl. After making the salad she cooked some fish.

As dinner finished being cooked, Ginny set the table, thinking in a few years the table would be getting set for four.

As Ginny placed the salt and pepper shakers on the table a crack rang out from the lounge room.

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen," replied Ginny, noticing her voice quaver.

The kitchen door swung open and Blaise walked in.

"Hello sweetie," he murmured kissing her on the cheek, "What's for dinner?"

"Fish and salad. I err… have something to tell you," said Ginny nervously turning to face Blaise.

Blaise frowned, "What is it?"

"I think we should sit down before I tell you," said Ginny holding his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

They both sat on the two-seater lounge. Blaise looked at Ginny expectantly who inhaled a nervous breath.

"Ginny, what is it?" asked Blaise.

"Blaise… we are going to be parents," said Ginny nervously, "I'm pregnant."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Ginny… that wonderful! I'm going to be a daddy?"

"To twins."

"Twins? That's even better!"

Ginny smiled, "So you are okay with it?"

"Okay with it? Ginny I'm completely over the moon about it!"

Ginny smiled, with happy tears as Blaise hugged her.

"I've never been so happy in ages, Gin! You and me are going to be parents!"

Ginny chuckled as Blaise kissed her happily all over the face.

_**!Z!**_

"Terri," said Draco coldly, "What a surprise."

Terri smiled coldly at Draco and glared at Hermione. Terri noticed as Draco pulled Hermione closer to him.

"So the happy couple is back together," snarled Terri, "Didn't take you long to get back in his pants."

Hermione glared at Terri angrily, "Whatever Terri. No one really cares about your pathetic grudges. Don't start stressing, it will only cause you to get wrinkles."

Terri placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot as if waiting for something.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past her, holding Hermione's hand, leading her out behind him. Terri glared at their backs before turning and storming into the bar. She walked to the bar and sat on a stool. She called for Rosemerta and ordered the strongest shot of drink available.

"Bitch isn't she?" came a cold evil voice in her head, "That Hermione Granger stole your man… I told you all about her… use the information. Bring her down!"

"I will," muttered Terri, "I will bring Hermione Granger down."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione walked into the kitchen and breathed in a wonderful aroma – baking veggies and cooking roast pork. Draco was at his home, even though Hermione begged him to have dinner with her, Amy and Gavin, but he declined saying he had work to do.

"Gee Amy," said Hermione noticing her sister-in-law slicing the meat, "Why didn't you become a chef?"

Amy looked up at Hermione and smiled, "I rarely cook meals like this. But I'd been craving for a roast dinner for a while. How was the doctor's appointment with Lynette?"

"Good," lied Hermione, "I went out with Draco afterwards. We met up with Carla and Percy and had a drink before coming home. Where is Gavin?"

"Shower. Oh and I have news for you."

"What?"

"Ginny is pregnant with twins."

Hermione's eye widened, "Really? Oh that is wonderful!"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Hello, hello. Two pretty ladies, in my house," joked Gavin entering the kitchen.

"Yet we get stuck with your ugly mug," teased Hermione smiling at her brother.

Gavin smiled back at his sister before waving his wand to set the table.

Amy levitated the full plates to the table and all three sat down and began eating.

"Actually I have to talk to you two about something," said Hermione cutting her slice of roast.

Amy and Gavin looked at her expectantly, both chewing.

"Draco has asked me to move in with him."

Gavin swallowed the food in his mouth, "Really? That's wonderful."

"It's a big step too," said Amy, "I moved in here with Gavin after eight months of dating."

"Well I have been with Draco a long time, not counting the four years and the year we didn't see each other," replied Hermione, "And I do want to live with him."

Gavin and Amy nodded and both smiled.

"Than do it. Remember we are always an apperation away if you need us," said Gavin.

Hermione smiled happily, "I know. How was work?"

_**!Z!**_

Hermione signed off from work the next day and ran to the workers elevator. She pressed the button to go to the Potions Making Lab. The elevator whizzed to the floor and Hermione waited for the doors to open. But they didn't. With a sigh Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Alohormora!"

Still the door didn't open. Hermione tried every door-unlocking spell she could think of, but none worked.

"Bloody hell!" snapped Hermione kicking the door, "Stupid thing. Open!"

Hermione pressed the door opening button and number of times but it still wouldn't work.

"Great. Just great. I'm stuck in an elevator. A magical one at that," said Hermione sarcastically before sitting on the ground.

Suddenly the elevator gave a giant shudder. Hermione stood up, looking at the ceiling. The elevator began shaking violently, knocking Hermione around. Hermione fell to the ground, shaken as the doors open to reveal words written on the wall across from the elevator.

_**THE CLOCK IS TICKING SOON YOU'LL BE DIEING!**_

Hermione shakily stood up and walked out of the elevator. Her eyes focused on the words. Her legs felt wobbly and her heart was pounding. She knew who tried to kill her. Only one name was in her mind. Clarissa.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and looked to see Lorraine running over to her.

"Lorraine… someone… the elevator… tried to kill me," said Hermione in shock, "The writing."

Lorraine looked at the wall and reached out to Hermione and gently led her away to the Potions Lab.

_**!Z!**_

Draco threw in a pinch of monkey hair and stirred it clockwise five times. He sighed and wrinkled his nose at the foul smell, which changed into a rose scent.

"Draco!" came Lorraine's voice, "Hermione is here. She was attacked!"

Draco yanked off his gloves and pulled his apron off, throwing them on his stool and ran to the front of the shop. Hermione was sitting on the ground shaking.

"Hermione?" said Draco kneeling down in front of her, "Baby what is wrong?"

"She tried to kill me Draco," whispered Hermione, "On the wall… she wrote something on the wall."

Draco stood up, "Lorraine… give her some calming potion. I'll be right back."

Draco leant back down and held Hermione by the shoulders making her look at him, "I will be right back okay."

Hermione nodded and Draco stood and ran out of the lab. He turned up the corridor, around the corridor and stopped when he saw the writing. He read the eight words and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and looked at the elevator. Something more happened. More than those words shook Hermione up.

Draco sighed and ran back to the Lab. This was not going to happen now; no harm would come to Hermione, not when he just got her back.

_**!Z!**_

Terri walked past the water fountain and over to the bench. She sat down and looked around.

"Did you do it?"

Terri jumped and looked at the blonde girl in front of her.

"I did. She was shaken greatly and saw the message you wanted left for her," replied Terri, "But how is that going to break those two up? Draco will merely protect her more."

"Thing logically you stupid girl! Ellawise will want to leave her precious Draco because she won't want to put him in danger."

Terri's face lit up into a happy smile, "Good. So you get what you want and so do I."

Clarissa nodded, "Exactly. Now you just have to make sure Ellawise doesn't suspect I'm -"

"I have to go Clarissa. I have a photo shoot. Take care and I'll see you another day. Ta-ta."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and closed herself of transform herself into her fake form.

"Now… I have a dinner date," smirked Clarissa, "Much planning to do."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione stood up from the ground feeling much more calmer thanks to Lorraine's calming potion. He dusted her robe off, before taking it off and fixing her skirt.

"Thanks Lorraine," smiled Hermione.

Lorraine smiled, "No problem love. How have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"Hermione!" came Draco's breathless voice, "What happened? I saw the words."

Hermione took a deep breath and explained about the whole elevator incident. By the time she finished Draco and Lorraine were silent in shock.

"Who did it?" asked Lorraine.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other not knowing whether to tell Lorraine or not.

"Clarissa," said Hermione softly.

"What? I thought she was dead!" cried Lorraine.

Hermione shook her head, "She disappeared just before everything went black."

"Who knows about this?" asked Lorraine.

"Only you and Albus," answered Draco, "But please don't tell anyone."

Lorraine nodded, "I won't tell a soul. Thank Merlin Alan and Ivan are at Hogwarts. Least they are safe."

Hermione nodded than looked at Draco, "About the whole moving in with you thing."

"Yeah," said Draco as Lorraine walked over to her office.

"I want to move in with you."

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded smiling, "So I'll go home and pack now and…"

"I'll come by at six to get you."

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco bye before leaving, a smile on her face that not even Clarissa could remove.

_**!Z!**_

Ginny and Blaise closed their eyes and apperated to The Burrow. Ginny sighed and opened the front door allowing her and Blaise in.

"Hello! Mum!" called Ginny, "Dad! Percy! Anybody!"

"Maybe no one is home," said Blaise.

"Ginny! Blaise!" came Mrs Weasley bustling into the room and giving them each a hug, "I'm in the kitchen cooking some mince pies."

Ginny and Blaise followed Mrs Weasley in, saying hi to Percy and Carla who were reading something together.

"What brings you two here?" asked Mrs Weasley looking at them.

"We have something to tell you," said Ginny clutching Blaise's hand, "I'm pregnant with twins."

"OH GINNY!" cried Mrs Weasley dropping the wooden spoon she'd been holding and running around the table to her daughter and future son-in-law, "That is wonderful! Oh my, Blaise! Wonderful, wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I'm going to be a Grandma! To twins!"

Ginny smiled happily as her mother kept hugging her and Blaise.

"This is better than finding out you were going to Hogwarts, better than finding out you were prefect and Head girl! Oh my! I'll have to start knitting you some baby clothes. Twins? Oh my!"

**A/N: Well Mrs Weasley is over the moon, as is Blaise.**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Yep, twins it is and Mrs Weasley is clearly happy as. And yep Terri and Clarissa are teaming up alright… evil and evil… hmmm… hope you enjoyed the chapter and had a rocking easter!**

**_Lady Cantara_: I think everybody would go mad if another set of Fred and George were created, except for the actual Fred and George… they would love it. Thanks for the review!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: I can play the Sims 2 for hours two and the original. My mother has put the University expansion on lay by for me. My family is in chaos now… the parents are married but argue, four daughters, one adopted… so yes. But I'll get them all happy soon… thanks for the review!**

**_SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101_: Thanks for the review! And Clarissa is going to be getting more evil as the story continues!**

**_torn to pieces_: Thanks for the review and I hope you had a wonderful Easter… yes well… Lynette and Carla are both weird and only myself and my bestie Amy know who Clarissa is.**

**_NicksterPotter_: Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter too!**

**_Xputteckx_: Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Okay another boring update on my Sims family. Jeramiah and Anita are fighting and are no longer in love, but hopefully I can change that. Matilda is an adult now and is an Army recruit officer. Hermione is a teenager and is very artistic and smart, Denise-Leigh is doing good and the adopted kid Katerina has settled in although she is snotty to her older sisters… but yeah.**

**Anyway I go back to school next Tuesday. A 13 week term… joy… so yeah.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Murder By Flame

**A/N: Hey everyone… over a week since I updated! Sorry! But school is back (grumbles) and I have assignments galore… swear teacher's love torturing us teens. Anyway enough of my dribble… onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I won the characters not owned by J.K Rowling.**

_Chapter Nine: Murder By Flame_

Hermione grabbed the last photo on her desk and packed it into a box on her bed she'd found in the basement downstairs. Slowly she looked around her room taking in the now blank walls, empty bookcases, desk and dresser. Crookshanks, her old cat, looked up at her confused.

Hermione sat on her bed beside the box and Crookshanks and petted him affectionately on the head.

"You are moving again Crookshanks," said Hermione smiling.

Crookshanks mewed as Gavin walked in smiling at his sister, "Moving out I see?"

Hermione nodded, "All packed and ready to go. So maybe you and Amy can hurry up and create a heir and use this room for a baby room."

Gavin chuckled, "Someday soon."

Hermione saw the wistful look on Gavin's face, "Does Amy want children?"

"I think she does."

"Talk to her about it. Now, lets get this stuff down stairs and have a cup of tea."

Gavin smiled and helped Hermione move all her belongings down stairs to the hallway in between the kitchen and the lounge room.

"What are you going to do about wrestling?" asked Gavin walking into the kitchen with his sister, "Draco doesn't own a TV?"

Hermione smiled cheekily, "Why do you think I'll come around to visit?"

_**!Z!**_

Terri shut the photo shoot room door closed behind her and started walking down the corridor. She reached into the bag she was holding and pulled out a long envelope. Looking around she checked for any sign of someone watching her. Seeing no one around Terri turned up a dark corridor and walked towards a certain door. She looked around again and slipped the envelope under the door, a smirk on her face.

"Goodbye Hermione Granger… or should I say Ellawise Verbatim," chuckled Terri before strutting back up the corridor.

Ron ripped of the invisibility cloak he'd been wearing to break into another office a few seconds before to remove secret documents a reporter had got their hands on. What the hell was Terri up too, was the only thought splashing through his mind at that moment.

Quietly Ron stepped towards the door and muttered a spell only Aurours knew that would break any locking charm. The door opened quietly and Ron grabbed the envelope. He pocketed it and shut the door, locking it.

Whatever Terri had planned had fallen to ruins. Ron knew it had to do with Hermione, well he'd heard Terri say it was something against Hermione.

Without another thought Ron left the office, he had to visit Hermione and now.

_**!Z!**_

Draco cleaned his hands, whistling a Weird Sister's song he'd heard played on the wireless that morning. Lorraine chuckled at him as she walked past to collect Albert's vials. After cleaning up, Draco grabbed his cloak and waved goodbye to Lorraine before heading out of the Lab to head to Hermione's place.

Ten minutes later Draco rang the doorbell of the Granger place and stepped away from the door waiting. A few seconds later it was opened by a smiling Amy.

"Hi Draco," greeted Amy, "Hermione's been waiting for you. Come in."

"Hello Amy," replied Draco walking in.

He spotted the packed boxes and suitcases, with Crookshanks sitting on top of a box mewing at Draco.

"Hello Shanks. All ready for the big move?"

Crookshanks just meowed and walked around in a small circle before curling up into a ball, falling asleep.

"He's been watching that door for you," chuckled Amy looking at the cat.

Draco smiled and followed Amy into the kitchen where Hermione, Gavin, Ginny and Blaise were talking a laughing.

"Draco has arrived!" yelled Amy over the loud talking. She lowered her voice so only Draco could hear,

"I swear they are all deaf sometimes."

"I agree," nodded Draco as Hermione walked over to his for a hug, "Hey Baby."

"Hello. I'm all packed," smiled Hermione, "As you must have seen."

Draco nodded again, "I did."

"Don't leave yet!" interrupted Gavin before Hermione could say another word, "We have two reasons too be celebrating tonight. One being the fact Ginny and Blaise are going to be parents and also that Hermione and Draco have taken things to the next le-"

Before Gavin could finish a loud pounding on the front door caught all of their attention. Hermione rushed out of the room to the front door, followed closely by Amy, Draco, Gavin, Ginny and Blaise. Hermione yanked the door open to see Ron looking at her holding an envelope.

"Ron!" cried Hermione utterly confused, "What on earth are you doing trying to smash the front door for?"

"I need to speak to you now," came his demanding, yet urgent reply, "Alone."

Hermione sighed and turned back to the others, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Go on in and celebrate."

They all nodded and Amy shut the door behind Hermione and Ron as they sat on the front steps.

"What is this all about?" asked Hermione looking at her bestfriend expectantly.

"This," replied Ron handing her the envelope, "I looked at what was inside before coming here."

Hermione sighed and opened the end of the envelope and reached in pulling out all of the contents. Thankfully Amy had the sense to turn on the porch light allowing Hermione to read the title at the top.

_**Name Change Order**:_

_**Birth Name**: Ellawise Janice Verbatim_

_**Name Change** Too: Hermione Ella Granger_

_**Ordered By**: Albus Dumbledore: Hogwarts Headmaster, Cornelius Fudge: Minister Of Magic._

"Where did you find this?" asked Hermione quietly looking through her birth certificate, letters from Heath and Janice to Voldemort about Hermione and many other exposing things on her past.

"Terri Peterson, Draco's ex, stuck them under Rita Skeeter's office door and you know Rita will do anything to injure your reputation after what you did to her back in school."

"Why would Terri do this but?"

"Hermione, she is Draco's ex and your back with him… she hates you and wants Draco back."

"That makes sense… but how does Terri know all about m-" Hermione stopped mid word and sentence… she couldn't be… but it seemed right, "Oh no… she can't be."

"What on earth are you on about?" asked Ron confused.

"But it fits!" said Hermione standing up and pacing across the path, "That is the only reason she could know all of this, don't you agree? No you can't because you don't know."

"Don't know what, Hermione?"

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Ron, "It's nothing. Thanks Ron… for preventing this."

Ron wasn't going to let Hermione off the hook so easily. He knew she was hiding something that had to do with the whole Terri Revenge thing.

"Hermione, what do you know about this?" asked Ron bluntly.

"Nothing Ron."

"You never could lie all that good to me. I know you to well Hermione. Come on tell me. You didn't bring me back from the dead to let me sit on the side did you?"

Hermione smiled a little than sighed. She sat back beside Ron and focused on the papers in her hands. She than sighed again and looked at Ron, "I have known something for four years that know one knew about. Not even Albus knew… that was until I told him and Draco… oh and Lorraine."

"What?"

"Well… the thing is someone everybody believe to be dead isn't."

"Who? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lucius, Heath, Janice, Clarissa?"

"The last one."

Ron paled and swore softly.

"She didn't die when the Manor fell apart. I saw her disappear before I slipped into that coma. And the other day I saw her as herself."

"What do you mean by as herself."

"Clarissa has disguised herself… as either Carla… or Lynette."

"What?" cried Ron loudly, standing up.

"Ron don't yell! None of the other others part from you, Draco, Lorraine and Albus know! The others can't know!"

"My brother could be marrying a monster, Hermione! Harry could be dating her!"

"Don't you bloody well think I know that? Can you see why I can't tell! Everybody will freak out! Clarissa wants me to tell everyone, I know it. You must not tell a soul Ron. I am trusting you. You have to act normal around Lynette and Carla."

Ron nodded, breathing deeply, "Fine. So I guess you think Terri is involved with all of this somehow?"

"Well yes. She knows all about my history… and personally I think she is too stupid to find out about my history."

"I agree. Look. Keep these safe. Don't let Terri know you have them okay? And I swear to not let anyone find out. Just remember I'm always around when you need me."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron before saying goodbye and walking back inside.

With a sigh she slipped the papers back into the envelope and stuck it inside one of the suitcases. She then scratched Crookshanks behind his ear and walked into the kitchen acting as if nothing was wrong.

_**!Z!**_

Clarissa looked around the memorial park and sighed impatiently. Where was that bloody airhead anyway? She strictly had said to be here at 7:30pm and it was now 8pm! Clarissa angrily kicked a stone with her black boots and sat down on a nearby bench, crossing her legs.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice near Clarissa.

Clarissa looked up from the ground at Terri and glared at her, "I said 7:30 Terri not bloody 8 o'clock! Now no doubt -'

"Yes, yes, he is probably wondering where you are, I know. But my manager came to my place and had to talk to me about some modeling show in Paris. Ever been there?"

"I lived there a few years back you dense idiot," snapped Clarissa, "Now tell me. Did you deliver that envelope as I ordered?"

"Yes I did. No one saw me and tomorrow's paper will have a very exposing front page on Hermione Granger."

Clarissa smiled happily, "Perfect. This will top everything off and allow me to strike when she least expects it. Kill her and the world will be mine."

Terri smiled, "Anything else?"

"Not now. I'll send you a letter when I need your help next. Now get out of my sight before I leave you with a hideous scar on your face."

Terri smiled tightly and turned and strode out of the park. Clarissa closed her eyes and transformed into her fake self. She ran her hand through her hair and fixed her blouse and walked out of the park.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione placed her last suitcase on what was now hers and Draco's bed. Draco walked into the bedroom and smiled at her.

"Home sweet home," grinned Hermione at Draco.

"Yeah. But I want your personal touch around here too. So don't hold back," replied Draco as Hermione started unpacking her clothes.

"Don't worry I won't. You need curtains in the lounge room… so the walls are white how about navy blue ones? To match the rig you have on the floor. And we need pictures on the wall, they are too bare."

"Okay. I agree to all of that… anything else?"

"I don't like your quilt… its too green."

"I knew you would say that. What do you have in mind?"

Hermione smiled at Draco and walked out of the room too one of boxes in the lounge room and opened it up. She reached in and pulled out a plain white rough cotton queen double bed quilt with wooden buttons doing up the end.

She walked back into the room holding it and placed it on the bed, still folded, "It was my Mum's and Dad's. What do you think?"

Draco smiled, "It's perfect."

He moved Hermione's suitcases off the bed and pulled off his old quilt. Hermione smiled and together they pulled on the white one.

"Perfect," smiled Draco.

_**!Z!**_

Terri climbed out of her bed and slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers. She walked over to a chair cross from her bed and grabbed her matching dressing gown. She pulled it on and exited her room and headed down stairs to her small kitchen, with pure white marble benches. Only who she found in the kitchen was a shock and a half.

"Clarissa," she said stunned, "What brings you here?"

"Not to socialize that is for sure, "she snarled angrily," You failed!"

"What do you mean?"

Clarissa threw that days paper at Terri, who just caught it. She opened it and looked at the front page, expecting to see a picture of Hermione from some event… only on the front was a man holding up a bag with something moving in it.

"I-I swear I slipped it under Rita's door Clarissa. Honest to Merlin I did!"

"Well I see no proof of it do I? Are you even sure you were on the correct floor? You are such a airhead I wouldn't be surprised if you stuck it under the male toilet door."

"Clarissa I am not lying! I did put it under Rita's door labeled important, just like you ordered me too."

Clarissa stepped around the bench corner and walked slowly towards Terri, her eyes narrowed.

"I do not like people failing me Terri. My fake mother failed me and she was repaid with something deadly."

"D-don't kill me," stammered Terri, "I beg you please!"

Clarissa laughed, "I have no use for you now and I wouldn't want you spilling everything to everyone now would I?"

Terri was now crying for real this time. She was shaking all over, terror of what was going to happen to her scaring her greatly.

"Enjoy hell Terri," snarled Clarissa flame ball lighting up in her hand.

"Nooo," screamed Terri before igniting up with a bright ball of orange flame and burning to a blackened corpse within seconds.

Clarissa chuckled, "Oh dear. What a mess. Oh well."

Still laughing with mirth Clarissa transformed and apperated without a second a thought.

_**!Z!**_

It was around midday now and Harry was working hard on a report when a knock came at the door. He was the only one in the office, seeing as Ron had the day off and Blaise was at a doctor's appointment with Ginny. Sighing Harry placed his quill in the quill holder and stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"Harry," it was Tonks, "We have a murder case, just brought in – the murder of Terri Peterson."

Harry stood still stunned starring at Tonks, her mouth partly opened, "Are you serious?"

"Her manager came to her house wondering where she was and found her burnt – yes Harry burnt – body on the ground in the kitchen. I have sent a letter to St Mungo's asking for a trusted doctor to come to the scene and give us all the evidence there."

"Right. I'll get in contact with Ron and Blaise immediately. What's the address?"

Tonks gave Harry the address and went on her way to get back to the scene.

Just great… Harry knew that one person would be called in for questioning – Hermione.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter.**

**_Xputteckx: _Well Terri and Clarissa not working together anymore… but yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**_HarryGinny13_: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**_RoleModelGirlie_: Yes Draco and Mione are cute together... and Terri is crispified! LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**_torn to pieces_: My Easter was okay… had homework to do. Thanks for the review!**

**_Mustang7_: Hope this update is quick enough! Thanks for the review!**

**_NicksterPotter_: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_: My Sims family is big as well the eldest is gown up now, married with a kid but is still living with her family and the mother is old now. Thanks for the review!**

**_The Lady Elizibeth_: Cool name. Thanks for reading all three parts and in one sitting! That is cool! Hope you do continue to enjoy the story!**

**_VBspikergirl9_: Yep, Ginny is pregnant. I made that happen coz something happy needs to happen with all the drama going on. And well… its just Clarissa after Hermione now… no more Terri. Anyway thanks for the review!**

**_Kukui Cricket_: Thankyou for reading all three and I do try and update quickly – I have school and I'm in my final year of high school now so I'm always stuck with homework and studying. Anyway thankyou again and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Okay everyone… hope you all enjoyed that chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Investigation Begins

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well I am back for another chapter. I am relaxed, no assignments due… only my Maths one in a few short weeks. But for now it can wait. Anyway… onto the chapter I say!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you don't know go back to the start and I tell you who I own and I don't own.**

_Chapter Ten: Investigation Begins_

"Fancy Terri Peterson being murdered," sighed Tonks looking at Blaise, Ron and Harry, "Didn't she come to you three about some stalker or something along those lines?"

"Not a stalker. Someone broke into her house and she was scared that whoever it was, was still around," replied Blaise handing Tonks the report, "It was Dean Thomas who looked into it. That's his report."

"I see. Did he capture the person responsible?"

"No. Whoever it was just vanished. The house was a mess but nothing was missing."

Tonks nodded, "I'll speak with Dean in a moment. Now I want you three to get to the scene, ask the neighbours questions, don't worry she lived in a street full of magical people. I will come as soon as I get word on the new doctor from St Mungo's."

The three men nodded and Tonks left in a flurry of swishing robes, leaving Harry, Ron and Blaise to themselves.

"They'll bring Hermione into this," whispered Harry, "You do realize that don't you?"

"Yeah I did," agreed Ron, "Her and Terri both detested each other because of Draco. But Hermione wouldn't do this."

Harry suddenly looked doubtful and sighed.

"Come on Harry! This is Hermione we are talking about," said Blaise annoyed, "She has a heart of gold."

"I know that, Blaise. But think of her dark side. I know she got control of it before the coma, but she has only been awake for just over week and a bit. Who knows what her powers are like? I'm not accusing her of anything I am just saying that possibly Terri got her angry and she lost control but doesn't remember."

"What time was Terri killed?" asked Ron changing the subject to stop Blaise from loosing his temper.

Blaise grabbed a form from the table and looked at the approximate time to find none, "They don't know. Her manager showed up to find her on the ground burnt to death."

"Than we need to get a move on and solve this murder before the press gets on _our _case – meaning Rita Skeeter."

Blaise nodded and glared at Harry before disappearing, followed by Ron, than Harry.

**_!Z!_**

Hermione entered Amy's office to find Amy and another three doctors looking at a letter on Amy's clean desk. Hermione inhaled and exhaled a nervous breath and plastered a polite smile on her face before walking over to the four doctors.

"I was told by Roxie you wished to see me, Amy?" said Hermione in a serious tone, even though she was nervous as hell.

"Actually we all wished to see you," replied Amy talking to Hermione like any other employee on her floor, "We have received a letter from the Aurour section of the Ministry in need of a Doctor to help solve a murder. Myself and these three doctors believe you are in need of a promotion."

"A promotion? But I only just woke from a long term coma."

"We realize that Miss Granger, "spoke up Miranda, "But over the time of your waking and returning to work you have moved into things and proven yourself to have skills higher than needed here. This promotion will mean a pay rise from 650 galleons a fortnight too 950 galleons a fortnight. You will work at the Ministry solving cases with Aurours. This a challenging job and we believe you can do it."

"But doesn't the Ministry have enough of those sort of Doctors?" asked Hermione frowning.

"No. Tonks wrote to us a few minutes ago asking us. We need your decision now Hermione," said Amy looking at her seriously, not at all like a sister-in-law.

Hermione sighed. This job could open all sort of job opportunities. Hermione knew to never let an opportunity get by her.

"I'll take it," smiled Hermione.

The four Doctor's smiled happily.

"Okay, Miss Granger, we will floo you to Tonks office, where she will meet you and take you too your first murder scene. Good luck and enjoy your new job," smiled Miranda.

**_!Z!_**

Ron let out a low whistle at the sight of Terri's burnt corpse. The body was still lying on the cold white tiles, her body black and naked. The skin was shrivelled and her hair gone. Ron knelt down to get a closer look.

"Whoever did it must have used one hell of an Incendio charm," commented Blaise taking in the sight behind him.

"Well we will find out more when the new Doctor arrives," replied Harry, "But lets go look around for anything else. Than we should move onto the questioning the neighbours like Tonks said to do."

Blaise and Ron nodded and pulled out specially made dragon hide gloves that could be used over and over again for taking evidence for prints and blood, etc.

**_!Z!_**

Lynette walked out of the bookshop, smiling as she looked at her new book she had just brought only to collide into someone.

"Oh sorry!" cried Lynette, "Carla!"

Carla stood up dusting her robe off and smiled at Lynette, "Lynette. How have you been?"

"Very well thanks. Here on your own I see?"

"Oh no. Molly is buying some ingredients for tonight's dinner. Ginny and Blaise are coming around to celebrate the pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" asked Lynette frowning.

"Didn't you know? Ginny is having twins. Everybody is over the moon about it."

"Oh. Harry didn't tell me."

Carla nodded, "Men always forget. Hey, I have just the most wonderful idea! Why not join us tonight? You can come with Harry, I'm sure Molly won't mind."

"Mind what dear?" asked Mrs Weasley joining the two young women, "Oh hello Lynette dear. How have you been?"

"Great thanks. Yourself?"

"Wonderful. Now what won't I mind Carla?"

"If Lynette and Harry join us tonight at dinner," explained Carla smiling at her mother in law.

"Oh not at all! The more the merrier! We will see you and Harry at 6 then?" asked Mrs Weasley smiling at Lynette warmly.

"Sure. I'd better go. I have to see a patient in an hour. I have to go prepare."

"Alright then," smiled Carla, "See you later."

Lynette said bye and hurried off into the crowd.

**_!Z!_**

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace coughing a few times. She dusted her skirt and shirt off and fixed her hair. She looked around the office and took a seat, just as Tonks entered her office humming.

"Hermione!" she cried as Hermione stood up allowing Tonks to hug her, "So you have joined the Aurour team as our new Doctor?"

"Yes I have," smiled Hermione, "Is that okay? You know, seeing as I haven't been awake long."

"That's fine. Now, this murder isn't the murder of any ordinary everyday witch. Have you heard of Terri Peterson?"

Hermione paled, "Terri Peterson did you say?"

Tonks nodded frowning, "You know her?"

Hermione nodded, "She err… dated Draco remember?"

"Oh yes. Well that won't disturb you will it?"

Hermione shook her head, "Should we get going?"

"Wait. I have a field kit here for you. It has everything you will need. And here id your badge."

Hermione took the badge which had her name written on it in silver lettering along with her occupation. She took the black box from Tonks.

"This portkey will get you to the destination," said Tonks holding out a black pen.

Hermione took the key and felt the hard pull at her navel. She swirled around in circles until coming to an earth-shattering stop inside the hall of a posh looking apartment. Tonks appeared behind her and led her through the house and into the kitchen where people were taking photos and writing notes.

"Everyone listening up!" shouted Tonks causing everyone to look at her, "This is Hermione Granger. She is the Doctor involved in helping solve this murder. Along with her, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini, they will be in charge of this case, under me. Do as they say or loose your job. This case is serious and we need to solve it before Rita Skeeter comes snooping for news."

Everyone nodded and went back to there jobs. Tonks turned to Hermione who was looking at the corpse.

"Well… there you go," sighed Tonks, "Someone had a grudge against her and we are finding out slowly. I'll leave you to it then."

"Okay," nodded Hermione placing the kit on the ground and kneeling down beside it and Terri to open it, "This should be fun."

"Don't worry. Harry and the other two are about somewhere. Call them if you need any assistance. I'll have some people come and have the body moved to your Lab back at the ministry shortly. The sooner this is solved the better."

Hermione nodded and pulled on her dragon hide gloves. She turned to the burnt body and grabbed a magnifying glass to have a better look at the burnt skin. Hermione frowned when she noticed redness under the burnt skin. She grabbed special scissors and tweezers and cut the skin on her arm, only to realize are strong toxic smell. Hermione coughed and turned away covering her mouth, just like everyone else was in the room.

"That's not right," cried Hermione grabbing a patch and placing it over the fresh cut blocking the putrid smell. She grabbed some special clear tape and stuck the patch over the cut.

There was nothing she could do here; everything lied beneath the skin at this point.

Hermione placed things back in her kit and closed it and stood up. All she could do was wait until the people arrived to move the body to her own, personal lab.

**_!Z!_**

Harry knocked on the door twice and stepped back beside Ron. A few seconds later the door opened it a mid forty looking witch.

"Yes?" she asked noticing their badges.

"Hello my name is Ron Weasley and these are my work partners Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini," said Ron, "We are from the Ministry of Magic, the Aurour section and are investigating the murder of a witch. Could we please come inside and ask you are few questions?"

The witch nodded and let the three in, leading them over to her coffee table in the kitchen. The four sat down and Harry pulled out a notebook and quill.

"Who was murdered?" asked the witch her face frowned with worry.

"Terri Peterson, next door," replied Blaise, "Did you hear any noises sometime this morning?"

"Yes. My husband and I were drinking our coffee before he had to go and work."

"What time was this?" asked Ron.

"It must have been at around 7:30 this morning… yes because the paper arrived at the same time."

"What noises did you happen to hear?" asked Harry.

"Well it startled be greatly! I heard a blood-curdling scream. It sounded like the person was in great pain."

"And you didn't contact any Aurours about it?"

"Well no. That girl was always screaming about something or other."

Harry nodded, "Thankyou for your time Mrs… err?"

"Louise Cotter."

"Thankyou Mrs Cotter," said Blaise as they all stood and Mrs Cotter led them to the front door, closing it softly behind them.

"Well," said Ron, "At least we have the estimated time. Between 7:20am and 7:40am at least."

"Now we need to just find out who held a grudge against Terri," said Blaise, "And Hermione isn't one of them."

Harry sighed, "Let's get back to the office and try and piece this puzzle together."

**_!Z!_**

Hermione entered her lab and noticed the body had arrived already. After waiting ten minutes Tonks had arrived back with four men in protective gear. Now, Hermione walked over to the bench and pulled off her robe and replaced it with a dragon hide jacket and pulled on her gloves, along with a blue mask covering her nose and mouth. She pulled the patch off the skin she had cut earlier and could slightly smell the putrid smell, but was glad it wasn't as strong thanks to the mask.

She cut a square piece of the skin away and stuck it in a bag, sealing it. Hermione looked at the square area and frowned to see the blood, clear liquid and pink muscle hidden under then burnt skin. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Hermione grabbed a Wizarding bud and dabbed at the liquid and walked over to a microscope and stuck it under the microscope. Hermione lowered her eyes to it and strengthened the size so she could see it clearly.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. She pulled back and wrote down on a form she'd been given at what she saw, just as her three work colleagues walked in swearing at the horrible smell.

"Grab a mask each by the entrance," said Hermione standing up.

"So you're the new Doctor in town," said Ron tying his mask on.

"Sure am," sighed Hermione, "And there is more to this murder than the eye can see."

"Hang on," said Harry, "You can be classed as a suspect in this Hermione."

"I didn't do this Harry. I was with my family and Draco most of the night and this morning I was at work from 6am."

"See, Harry," cried Blaise, "Mrs Cotter said she heard Terri screaming in pain at 7:30am."

"Have you worked out a approximate death time, yet Hermione?" asked Ron walking over to the body with Hermione.

"Well no. But the flash under the burnt skin hasn't changed a lot. He isn't bloating, which she won't do."

"Why not?"

"The water in her body isn't plain water anymore. There is gas, natural gas in her fluids. Along with traces of nitrogen. If being burnt didn't kill her… that would've done," sighed Hermione, "But what I am confused about is why only her skin is burnt. Than again I haven't really found much yet. So if you come back to me in an hour of so I will have more."

"Right," said Blaise, "We will get some lunch and try and put together what we have… which isn't much either."

Hermione nodded and the three guys left leaving Hermione to cut open Terri. She may not of liked the women, but she would never of wished death upon the girl.

**_!Z!_**

"Draco," smiled Amy, "What brings you here?"

Draco smiled at Amy, "Looking for Hermione."

"She isn't here. In fact she doesn't work here anymore."

Draco frowned, "Did she get fired or something?"

Amy laughed, "No! Of course not. Calm yourself Draco. She got promoted."

"Too what?"

"She works at the Ministry of Magic as person who cuts up dead bodies to find out how they died in order to helping find out who killed them."

Draco just nodded once, "Right. So… she got promoted… I didn't need to know the gruesome work she now does."

Amy chuckled, "Sorry. So how is living together going?"

"It's only been one day but everything is going great so far."

Amy nodded, "It was odd not having her up and about singing some song. But we will get used to it."

"Yeah… she commented on how strange it was not too see you exiting your room all morning like. You know, the messy hair, dressing gown done up crooked."

Amy laughed, "I'm famous for that. Oh well. I'd better go anyway. I have to see too Hermione's old patients and tell them there Doctor has been promoted. So I shall see you later."

Draco nodded and headed for the elevator taking in the information that Hermione had been promoted.

**_!Z!_**

Hermione carefully cut the melted skin, sealing Terri's eyelids closed. Her stomach slightly lurched at the sound of the skin as she cut. After doing so, she put the scissors down and slowly pulled the eyelids apart only too be welcomed to a hole-leading straight of the brain.

Hermione stepped back letting out a long breath, "No eyes."

She wrote the information down and opened the mouth. Tongue in place, teeth slightly burnt but all accounted for. Throat not at all affected by what happened. Now Hermione has to cut her open at the chest. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a surgical knife. Magic could be used, but the muggle way was safer. Hermione grabbed some cloths and checked that her mask was in place correctly. With a deep breath she walked back to the body and placed her hand firmly in place before cutting her in a clean straight line from the top of her chest too just below her ribs. Hermione nearly chocked on the disgusting smell but just imagined she was breathing in something more pleasant – mind over matter. She sliced the skin down the side and peeled the burnt skin back.

"Hermione?" came Tonks voice entering as she pulled a mask on.

"Her lungs and heart have been burnt to nothing," replied Hermione, "Nothing is there Tonks."

Tonks walked over has Hermione chipped some bone off her ribs and placed in on a slide of look at under the microscope.

"Yet her bones aren't affected, of her blood veins or muscle in her arms, legs, back. Her sarcophagus is perfectly okay too. Whoever did this-"

Hermione stopped. She knew one person clever with fire. Terri knew all about her, so did Clarissa, Terri died from being burnt, and Clarissa was part Satan. It all fit… Hermione knew who did it.

"Hermione?" said Tonks stopping her train of thought, "You were saying?"

"Oh umm. Whoever did this was clever with fire," said Hermione filling out the form, "I'll give this to the guys and sew her back together. Have you told her family?"

"Yes. I just got back. They are naturally devastated. But I have a counsellor going around to see them this evening."

Hermione nodded as she removed her gloves and jacket. Both her and Tonks headed to the door and waited for it too shut before removing there masks.

"I'll go see Harry, Ron and Blaise now," said Hermione yarning a little, "What time is it?"

"2:30pm."

Hermione nodded and said bye to Tonks before going off to Harry, Ron and Blaise's office. Once arriving she knocked on the door and heard Ron tell her to come in.

"Hi. Okay I have the full report and I doubt its anything you've seen before," said Hermione handing it to Blaise.

"No heart or lungs?" cried Blaise, eyebrows raised.

"None at all. No heart, lungs or eyes. She was dead the instant her heart was touched by the flame. Somehow whoever did this to her burnt her heart and lungs without affecting her rib bones, stomach, intestines, liver and all those other parts."

Blaise handed the report to Harry who read it over, "So we are looking for someone powerful then," said Blaise, "Who?"

Hermione passed Ron a knowing look without Harry or Blaise seeing. Ron slightly nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Hermione, "I'd better go and sew her up and leave you three to deal with finding the culprit."

Hermione left quickly and hurried down the corridor, not hearing Harry's words after she left.

"Why did Hermione give you that knowing look for, Ron?"

Ron looked up from his paper work, "What look?"

"Hermione looked at you and you nodded back in agreeing with whatever the look meant."

"It was nothing Harry."

"Then I'll go ask Hermione myself," snapped Harry standing up and storming out of the office.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it because it was different… more investigative... lol.**

**Thanks too these reviewers: _American Deer Hunter 73, Lady Cantara, VBspikergirl9, torn to pieces, RoleModelGirlie, NicksterPotter, 6TEEN fan for life, Emma-Lizzy-Black, xputteckx, Trinity Cloud and GoldenGirl313._**

**Sorry I couldn't thank you all personally. I'm just really tired from being stressed out with school… but I have a thingy for you all to do.**

**This is a poll for me to see who is the favorites of this story. You can pick three characters to vote for. The characters are: HERMIONE, DRACO, GAVIN, AMY, HARRY, GINNY, BLAISE, TONKS, LORRAINE, NARCISSA, DUMBLEDORE, CLARISSA, PERCY, CARLA or LYNETTE.**

**So vote and let me know!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Cozza!**


	11. And Clarissa Is

**A/N: Hey everybody! Well I know the last chapter was very much like CSI… but I'm not turning this into that sort of story BUT! It did give me an idea for a new fic to do once I have finished the two I am writing now… but it won't be a Draco/Hermione one… I'm out of ideas for getting those two together… I was thinking Blaise/Hermione… I don't know… anyway onto the poll…**

**GAVIN: 4**

**AMY: 1**

**HERMIONE: 5**

**DRACO: 6**

**GINNY: 1**

**BLAISE: 1**

**TONKS: 1**

**You can vote again if you wish, as the poll will be finished next chapter… even vote for the one you hate the most!**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, you all know.**

_Chapter Eleven: And Clarissa is…_

Hermione gently pulled the invisible thread through the skin humming 'Bounce' by muggle singer Sarah Connor. She tied the thread together and cut it from the special needle. The thread disappeared melting the skin back together to make it seem Hermione didn't cut her open to start with.

"Now the bone sample," murmured Hermione.

Magical doctors had discovered through using a potion they created two years ago that you could tell the exact time of death through the bones. Hermione had no idea – for once – how this potion was created to achieve this, but believed it to be a great creation.

Just as she pulled open her potion cupboard her lab door burst open and in walked Harry followed by a distressed Ron and a confused Blaise.

"Hermione I want a word with you," demanded Harry angrily.

Hermione frowned, looking at her bestfriend in surprise, "What did I do?"

"You gave Ron a knowing look."

"I'm in trouble for giving Ron a look?" asked Hermione her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"He nodded back agreeing with you… you know who killed Terri, don't you?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief but Harry took it otherwise.

"Don't lie to me Hermione!" shouted Harry, "Who killed her? Was it you?"

Hermione glared at Harry, anger flowing through her veins, "You bloody well know it wasn't me Harry James Potter!"

Hermione rarely called her friends by there full name, but Harry had pushed her buttons to far.

"I have had people I care about be murdered, what makes you think I would murder someone?"

"You have a dark side."

"I have control over it, thankyou very much."

"Than what did that look mean?"

"NOTHING!" screamed Hermione startling Harry, Ron and Blaise, "You are over reacting over something little. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do, if you want your time of death."

Harry sighed and turned on his heel and left, followed by Blaise. Ron walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Harry went to far," replied Hermione scraping the bone into the potion and stirring it gently.

Ron nodded and watched Hermione scoop the bone out and put in on TELL ALL parchment.

Slowly the numbers 0729 appeared on the parchment. Hermione wrote it down on spare paper and handed it to Ron.

"There you go."

"What do we do about the killer Hermione?" asked Ron, "We know its Clarissa but Harry and Blaise can't know that."

"Too late."

Ron and Hermione looked at the doorway to see Harry and Blaise standing there.

_**!Z!**_

Draco poured the coffee into his usual green mug and added some milk before stirring it. Just as he sat at the table with that days paper the front door opened and closed signaling Hermione's return home from work. It was late 9:25pm and no doubt Hermione would be utterly exhausted.

Draco stood up and walked into the living room to see Hermione sitting on the lounge in tears.

"Was work that bad?" asked Draco sitting beside her worriedly.

"Terri Peterson is dead Draco," said Hermione looking at him with tears falling down her cheeks, "Clarissa killed her and Ron and I knew. Harry saw Ron and I exchange a look declaring that. Harry accused ME of being the killer – I didn't do it! I was at work during the time of the murder- but… when I told Harry, Ron and Blaise to leave Blaise and Harry did… but Ron stayed behind to make sure I was okay and we talked about it, mentioning Clarissa as the killer… Harry and Blaise were at the door the whole time listening."

"Oh," was all Draco could say.

"Harry isn't talking to me and Blaise… well I don't know what Blaise is at the moment he ran off before I could say anything. It's like being back at bloody school!"

Draco nodded, "What can be done to have good come from this?"

"Kill Clarissa… but I don't know who she is."

_**!Z!**_

The young lady left the restaurant after having a lovely dinner with her partner. Things between them were going along smoothly, nothing could ruin what they had. She crossed the street smiling at an elderly couple and started up the street.

Just as she turned the corner to head up to her apartment someone grabbed her from behind and apperated them to the memorial park. Whoever it was released her and spun her around roughly making her fall backwards and hit her head on the fountain behind her, knocking her out cold.

Clarissa smiled, "Easier than I expected… oh how your poor loved one will go insane at the fact you will be discovered dead… he never saw it coming did he?"

Clarissa cackled and threw a flame ball at her, burning the body just like the previous victim.

"Rest in peace, won't you?"

_**!Z!**_

Hermione slept restlessly that night only to be woken at 6:30am by a frantic loud knocking from the front door of her and Draco's apartment. Draco stirred a little, but just rolled over murmuring, "Come on Mum… let me have a cookie."

Hermione smiled a little but climbed out of bed fixing her pyjama top up. With a yawn she opened her bedroom door and walked across the lounge room to the front door, tripping on the corner of the lounge as she walked past it sleepily.

Hermione opened the door revealing Tonks.

"Tonks," greeted Hermione waking up instantly, "What's going on?"

"Sorry to wake you early, Hermione," apologised Tonks sincerely before turning serious, "There has been another attack like the one on Terri. I've sent urgent owls to Harry, Ron and Blaise. But I need you at the scene within twenty minutes."

"Where is it?"

"The Memorial Park where you… fought Clarissa."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. I'll be there in twenty. I'll just have to stop by my Lab and get my kit first."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get it myself. You just get ready and get to the scene."

Hermione nodded and Tonks left. Hurriedly, Hermione raced to the bedroom and opened her closet.

She pulled out jeans and a pink polo shirt, along with a bra. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and grabbed her skeg shoes. After finally dressing Hermione scrawled a note for Draco, telling him where she was.

So much for a romantic breakfast together, which they planned while lying in bed awake last night.

_**!Z!**_

Ginny roughly shook her fiancée holding a letter stamped URGENT in red. Blaise rolled over and opened his eyes annoyed.

"Ginny I didn't have to start until late today," he mumbled, "Why the early wake up? It's not even seven."

"You have an urgent letter from work," replied Ginny giving him the letter and walking out of the room to make herself a wake up drink – no coffee her doctor had stated yesterday when she had gone to have her pregnancy confirmed.

Blaise sat up and opened the letter and started reading it. After three words he pushed back the bed covers and got out of bed.

"Ginny! Can you get my work badge for me?" yelled Blaise urgently.

He threw the letter on the bed and raced to his and Ginny's closet and slid the door open. He grabbed it work dress pants and a green button up shirt. After dressing into that she threw on his work robes and shoes, then brushed his dark hair quickly. Just as he was about to walk out, Ginny entered with his work badge looking at him concerned.

"What is going on?" she asked handing him his badge.

"Another murder," he replied before kissing her affectionately on the lips, "I love you and please take it easy."

Ginny smiled, nodding, "I love you too. Take care."

Blaise smiled and left with a crack.

Ginny sighed and looked around at Blaise's boxers thrown messily on the floor, "If only you could put your clothes away… what am I saying? He's male."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione arrived at the Memorial Park to see Aurours guarding at every corner of the park, there was to guard. Tonks rushed over to the overwhelmed Hermione and handed her, her kit before rushing away without another word.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around of the sound of her name till she saw Blaise running over to her.

"Blaise, is Harry and Ron here yet?" asked Hermione as she followed Blaise towards the body.

"Not yet. They should be soon. No one has touched the body."

Suddenly something struck Hermione, "Your talking to me."

"Hermione, this isn't the time to discuss this."

"Yes, but you are talking to me."

"Look I was shocked okay? I wasn't mad at you."

Hermione smiled and half hugged Blaise, "That's really nice to know."

Blaise smiled and both flashed their badges to the guards who were standing in front of the dead body. The guards parted and Hermione stepped through first and knelt down next to the body, while Blaise stood back taking in the sight.

"The face is more burnt then Terri's," said Hermione as she opened her kit and pulled her gloves out to put on, "So I can't identify her yet."

"Check for any identification on her," replied Blaise, pulling his own gloves on.

Hermione reached into the person's jacket pocket and felt something rectangle inside. She pulled it out to reveal a purse.

"I found a purse."

Blaise looked up from scraping blood off the ground mixed in with some gravel, "Open it up."

Hermione opened it and pulled out a –

"A medical license," said Hermione looking at Blaise, "It's -"

"Sorry we're late!" cried Ron rushing over with Harry.

Hermione looked up her face stricken with shock.

"Hermione who is it?" asked Blaise confused.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," replied Hermione looking at her bestfriend who was confused, "Lynette is dead."

_**!Z!**_

"Carla!" called Percy to his fiancée soon to be wife, "What is the matter?"

"Did you know," said Carla to her husband sitting across from Mrs Weasley as Percy entered the kitchen, "That Terri Peterson was murdered?"

"Ron, Harry, Blaise are working on that case," informed Mrs Weasley sipping her coffee, "And Hermione is the medical person who clarifies the type of death."

"Is she?" asked Carla, "That must be an interesting job."

"How can cutting people up be interesting?" replied Percy grimacing at the thought, "Now working out costs and sorting through files is much more entertaining and interesting."

Carla smiled, "Oh darling, you can be such a nerd sometimes… but that is why I love you."

Mrs Weasley smiled at the two lovebirds and stood up, "Well I am going to visit my daughter before she goes to work. Have fun you too."

"Send Ginny my love Molly," said Carla.

"I will do."

_**!Z!**_

"What happened?" asked Amy as her and her cousin escorted Harry into a ward.

"Lynette was murdered," replied Blaise, "And Harry just went… crazy. He started yelling at Hermione and went for her… Ron tried to hold him back but he couldn't… and just as he was about to hit Hermione an electric force field flew out around her hitting Harry. Luckily he looks to be only minorly burnt."

"This is Hermione's fault," said Harry angrily, "Because of her Lynette was murdered."

Amy sighed and grabbed a bowl of antiseptic water and blood absorbing rags, "How is Hermione to blame, Harry?"

"She knew Clarissa was alive! Only she told her bloody ferret, Ron, Dumbledore and Merlin knows whom else! Clarissa killed Terri and now Clarissa killed Lynette! Who knows, maybe your next Amy!"

Amy stopped wiping Harry's blood away and looked at him wide eyed, "Clarissa is alive did you say? Blaise is this true or is Harry delirious."

"I wish he was," replied Blaise, "But he isn't. She is alive."

"How long has Hermione known this, do you know?"

Blaise shook his head, as did Harry.

"But I swear," snarled Harry, "Clarissa will pay."

"No time to play hero Harry," snapped Amy, "Your wand hand is full of blisters, as is your other. The only way you could use your wand is if you held it with your feet. Now, shut up and let me fix you up. Blaise you should get back to work."

Blaise nodded and left.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione stood in her Lab starring at Lynette's body. Tears started falling down her cheeks as Ron walked into her Lab silently. He walked up to his bestfriend and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It is my fault she is dead Ron," mumbled Hermione.

"Hermione you didn't know whether Clarissa was Lynette or… Carla," replied Ron as he realised whom his brother was engaged too.

Hermione stepped away from Ron as she noticed the truth too, "I have to go. Tell Tonks I'll get started on Lynette soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Ron worried that Hermione was going to do something stupid.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just tell Tonks I'll be back!"

Before Ron could say anything Hermione ran from the office, nearly crashing into Blaise who looked at her startled. Blaise walked into the Lab looking at Ron confused.

"Is she on fire?" asked Blaise.

"Listen, you need to know something," said Ron seriously, "Clarissa has been living for the past four years in disguise… when Hermione woke up, Harry met Lynette and we found out Percy was engaged to Carla. Funny isn't that? Not really, but listen. Hermione knew Clarissa was alive and went looking for her at the Memorial Park. Clarissa showed up and told her that she was living in disguise as Carla or Lynette."

"Oh," said Blaise, "So… Lynette is dead meaning Carla is Clarissa?"

Ron nodded, "Now you see why Hermione couldn't come out and tell the whole world? Harry was happy and so is Percy."

Blaise nodded, finally fully understanding, "So where has Hermione gone?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not after Clarissa."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione walked up the front stairs and pushed open the front door. Noise filled her ears that sounded familiar. She loved this place and always would. She pushed the door close behind her and the smell of food made her stomach grumble in hunger.

"Hermione! What brings you here?"

Hermione smiled at her former Head of House, "Hello Minerva. I need to see Albus urgently."

"He is in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Follow me."

Hermione nodded and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, causing many people to stare at her curiously.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around to see Alan waving at her from the Ravenclaw table, "Hi Alan."

"Hello Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the Gryffindor table to see little Ivan waving at her, "Hello Ivan… in the same house as I was years ago."

Ivan smiled happily and let Hermione continue on up to the teacher's table.

"Albus, Hermione wished to speak with you urgently," informed McGonagall once at the table.

"I see. Follow me Hermione," said Dumbledore standing up.

Hermione just nodded and followed Dumbledore to a room located behind the teacher's table.

Once inside Dumbledore conjured up two seats for them to sit on. Hermione sat down nervously and looked at the man she knew would tell her what to do.

"Now, Hermione," said Dumbledore, "What brings you to Hogwarts early in the day?"

"Something serious, Albus has happened," said Hermione seriously fidgeting with her bracelet a little, "You have heard about the murder of Terri Peterson haven't you?"

"Yes," nodded Dumbledore.

"Well there has been another. Lynette was murdered… which means Carla is Clarissa."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "Percy is getting married in two weeks. This must be dealt with soon."

"That is what I am thinking as well. But I also think my powers have gotten stronger again."

"How so?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry is one of the aurours investigating the case… and yesterday him and Blaise over heard myself and Ron speaking about how we know its Clarissa behind the murders. So naturally Harry was mad and earlier he arrived at the scene just as I discovered it was Lynette who had been murdered."

"Harry blamed you."

Hermione nodded, "He was so angry Albus… it was scary. He… he went for me, like he was going to kill me. So I threw my hands up as if in protest to make him stop… only this electric force field circled around me hitting Harry all over his body."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I broke the force field and Blaise took Harry to St Mungo's… then I went to he Lab at the Ministry, Ron came in than I came here to see you… Albus, what do I do?" asked Hermione pleadingly.

"We need to bring back the Order of the Phoenix immediately. But first we must get Percy alone with his parents. He needs to be told before he is forever bound in a Wizarding marriage to Clarissa."

Hermione nodded, "When do we do that?"

"This morning. I will send a letter to Molly, Arthur and Percy asking them to come to the castle alone. Perhaps you should be here when I tell them, if that is possible."

"I wish I could Albus, but Tonks will want me back at work," sighed Hermione standing up, "But I can come back here tonight if you wish to discuss this in further detail."

"Yes, and bring Draco with you."

"Will do."

Dumbledore stood up and Hermione hugged him.

"You have been through so much for Harry and myself. Nothing could ever repay you for what you have done for us."

Dumbledore patted Hermione on the back chuckling and both broke apart, "Take care Hermione."

Hermione said goodbye and left the castle feeling much more calm and collected.

_**!Z!**_

Mrs Weasley hugged her young daughter goodbye and left with a crack. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her familiar kitchen. Laughter could be heard from the lounge room causing Mrs Weasley to smile. She was so happy that Percy had found someone to settle down with, even if she did want him to marry that Penelope Clearwater girl. But it didn't matter now.

Mrs Weasley grabbed her apron so she could keep her robes clean as she made choc-chip cookies. Just as she was reaching up into a cupboard to grab a mixing bowl a tap came from the window. Closing the cupboard Mrs Weasley was surprised to see an owl from Hogwarts tapping at her kitchen window.

"My, I haven't seen one of you in four years," murmured Mrs Weasley opening the window and taking the letter tied to its leg.

She watched as the owl turned around in the air and headed back to what must be the direction to Hogwarts.

Humming she opened the letter and read it.

"Percy, dear!" called Mrs Weasley, "Could you please come here?"

A few seconds later Percy arrived in the kitchen, smiling.

"Yes Mum?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Albus wishes to see you, your father and myself at Hogwarts… something about a job at the school you might be interested in."

"A job? And he wants you and Dad there?"

"In case you wish to ask us about what we think. Only he just wants us three there, no one else."

"But what about Carla?"

"Oh I'll be fine," smiled Carla entering the kitchen to get a drink of water as Mr Weasley arrived by floor powder in the kitchen fireplace.

"Did you get Albus' letter?" asked Mrs Weasley greeting her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"I did. Are we ready to go?" replied Mr Weasley.

"Will you be alright my love?" asked Percy looking worriedly at Carla.

Carla smiled, "Oh I shall be fine. Go. I will plan the seating arrangements for the wedding."

Percy nodded and left with a crack followed by his parents.

Carla started laughing evilly, morphing into her true self – Clarissa.

"Perhaps I shall pay Miss Weasley a visit," she smirked before disappearing with a crack.

**A/N: Evil aren't I? So Lynette is dead and you all know who Clarissa is…**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING: _Trinity Cloud (I love Phantom of the Opera. Saw it at the Cinemas!), Tonni_, _VMARS (I love watching CSI New York!), RoleModelGirlie, I wish your heart was mine, 6TEEN fan for life, many.boyz.lil.time, SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101, American Deer Hunter 73!_**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all! And remember you can all vote for your favorite character! Poll ends next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Cozza!**


	12. Hostage

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well I have started writing this at 10:18PM… so yeah and I am listening to the Backstreet Boys new song Incomplete on the net… and I wish they would release it in Australia! Anyway… to the poll…**

**In FIRST PLACE is a tie between: Hermione and Draco on 8.**

**In SECOND PLACE is Gavin on 5.**

**IN THIRD PLACE is Blaise on 2.**

**A BIG TIE on 1 is: Amy, Ginny and Tonks.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all should know.**

_Chapter Twelve: Hostage_

Ginny hummed as she walked down the hallway to the lounge room. She started cleaning the coffee table, stacking the magazines and other bots and pieces when a cracked sounded in the kitchen. Ginny stood up and frowned. Blaise wouldn't be home yet, especially when he is investigating a murder. Her mother had gone home to bake her some choc-chip cookies, her brothers would busy and her father was at work no doubt. Her friends always knocked at the door before entering.

"Blaise is that you?" called Ginny uncertainly instinctively grabbing her wand off the coffee table and slowly walking to the door between the lounge room and the kitchen, "Blaise? Mum? Ron?"

Still no answer. Ginny placed her hand on the door, biting her lower lip. She didn't know if she should answer or apperate to her work and go get Blaise. But Blaise was busy and she didn't want him to worry about her, if it turned out to be nothing at all, but her imagination playing tricks on her.

With a deep breath Ginny pushed the door open a bit, only to hear a knock at her front door. Frowning she looked at the kitchen door and turned and walked to the front door. She peeped through the peephole to see her next-door neighbour.

Ginny opened the door and smiled, "Hello Mrs Westwood."

"Hello dear," smiled the elderly lady, "I was wondering. Have you seen my cat Snookums?"

"No sorry. I haven't gone outside at all this morning. But if you give me ten minutes I can come and help you."

"Oh you are so lovely dear," smiled the elderly lady.

"Would you like to come in and wait for a few minutes?"

Mrs Westwood nodded and Ginny helped her inside, shutting the front door. Chatting away Ginny led her to the lounge room and helped her sit down.

"Where is young Blaise?" asked Mrs Westwood.

"He got called into work," replied Ginny as she heard her bedroom door close, "At least I think he is. Just let me go check something and I'll be with you in a moment."

Mrs Westwood nodded smiling and Ginny walked across the lounge room and down the hallway to her and Blaise's bedroom door… it was closed and Ginny or Blaise NEVER closed the bedroom door.

"Blaise?" said Ginny knocking on the door, "Are you home?"

Ginny turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, only to be grabbed and smothered by a cold hand. Ginny screamed into the mouth terrified. She kicked the wall, making it shake slightly, oh how she hoped Mrs Westwood could hear what was going on and go for help.

"Hello Ginny," came a cold voice in her ear, "Remember me?"

Ginny knew that voice all right and it terrified her to bits.

"Now you are going to come along with me like a good pregnant mum… don't want to loose those twins inside of you now do we?"

Ginny nodded, than bit into Clarissa's hand, making her cry out in pain and yanked her hand away from Ginny's mouth allowing her to scream out.

"MRS WESTWOOD! GET BLAISE! HELP! GET BLAISE!"

Clarissa angrily silenced Ginny with that silencing charm, "Don't make me hurt you… you will help me lure Hermione to me. If you want to live, you will do as I tell you."

Ginny looked at Clarissa terrified for not only her life, but for her unborn babies life's.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione arrived back at the Aurour section and headed down the hall hurriedly. Just as she was turning left to head to her lab Harry appeared in front of her. Hermione looked away from him and focused on the wall to her right.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Harry, speaking calmly and civilly.

"I couldn't, okay? There is more to it than you know," stated Hermione looking at him.

"I am your bestfriend Hermione. I told you everything involving Voldemort."

"I know."

"Then tell me, why you didn't tell me, Blaise or your brother and sister-in-law about Clarissa."

"Clarissa was living in disguise as either Carla or Lynette. Happy? Now you know why I didn't tell you and also, you do realize that Carla is due to marry our bestfriend's brother in mere bloody days. Right now Dumbledore is about to break this news to Percy, which is going to ruin whatever harmony this world had while I was good as dead. You see Harry the fact that the world is heading back to being chaotic is my entire fault. That was part of the reason why I kept my secret as long as I did. So you can go off and be pissed with me. That would be least of my worries at this moment."

"Hang on," said Harry stopping Hermione from pushing past him, "Are you saying that Carla is Clarissa and you didn't tell anyone because you found out somehow that she was living in disguise as either Carla or Lynette?"

"Yes," snapped Hermione annoyed.

Harry nodded, "So… what is going to happen now?"

"I'm going to speak with Albus about that tonight with Draco. We have decided, though to bring the Order back together to see Clarissa have her downfall."

"But your powers…"

"Are back and I am ready to seriously kick her arse once and for all," stated Hermione firmly, her arms crossed.

"But still Hermione… you could get put into another coma."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry's doubtful face, "Look Harry, I may have been awake for less then a month, but that doesn't make me… incapable of defending myself, let alone duelling."

"I'm not saying you can't defend yourself Hermione. Clarissa is a powerful and dangerous witch."

"And do you think I don't bloody well know that already?" cried Hermione angrily, "Why don't you just give me the support that I gave you when you had to fight Voldemort… I'm sorry Lynette is dead, but there is nothing I can do to change that. So if you will excuse me… I can't be here anymore today. I need to see someone who I know will support me."

_**!Z!**_

Amy hurriedly signed out of work for the day and apperated instantly to her husbands work. She smiled politely at Bill and John, the shop assistants and ran down the hall to her husband's office. She sighed when she saw him filling out ingredient order forms. Gavin always got stressed out when putting his monthly orders in – he didn't want to break the budget, but Amy knew the business was worth more than 5 million galleons.

"Amy, sweetheart," said Gavin smiling at his wife, "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I wish I were here to just see you… but I'm here to tell you something rather important… about your sister," stated Amy as calmly as she could while taking a seat in front of Gavin's desk.

Gavin sighed and put his quill down and looked at his wife critically, "What has she done now Amy?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Gavin! Your sister knows that Clarissa is alive. Clarissa has killed two people already – Terri Peterson and Lynette – Harry's now dead girlfriend."

Gavin scoffed, "Amy I know you want Hermione o be under our constant surveillance, but this is going to far. Hermione wouldn't keep a secret like this from us."

"Harry told me, Gavin and so did Blaise."

Gavin stopped scoffing and sighed deeply, "You aren't lying then."

"No Gavin, I wish I were but I'm not… I want to know why she didn't say anything."

"That we will have to ask her. I'm going to see her tonight. Do you want to come?"

Amy nodded, "As much as I love Hermione like a sister, I want answers."

_**!Z!**_

Draco handed the waitress his money for his salad roll and walked out of the restaurant with his salad roll in his hand. The door closed behind him with a jingle of the bell and down he stepped into the busy Digion Alley.

"Draco."

Draco looked up from unwrapping his roll to see a very stressed out Hermione walking towards him, "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I need a hug."

Draco opened his arms and let Hermione walk towards him and wrap her arms around him. Draco's arms slipped around her snugly and he held her, saying nothing. Obviously things back at work had been rather hectic for her to come see him in need of a loving hug.

"Is everything okay at work?" asked Draco murmuring into her ear after a while, still hugging her.

"Harry and I had a heated discussion… and well he is doubting me defeating Clarissa," came her reply as she finally broke away from his hug, "I supported him against you-know-who, Draco, the least he could do is return that support. But no, Harry doesn't."

Draco was shocked, never before had Hermione spoke of her bestfriend's like the way she was now. Obviously stress and pressure does a lot to a person and with the murders seeming to be happening and the fact that Clarissa was back… Hermione was under pressure and stressed.

"Look don't worry. I support you to my death and I am not doubting you one bit," said Draco cupping her chin with his free hand before leaning down and kissing her gently.

_**!Z!**_

Percy sat in silence. Dumbledore had just finished informing him of everything and at the moment Percy didn't know what to do. Should he believe the man? Or call him a raving lunatic and not believe him? His mother and father were just as stunned as he was. Both had taken to Carla happily and were looking forward to the wedding… well that obviously wasn't happening now.

Finally Percy sighed and looked up to the eyes of his former Head Master, "Why should I believe you?"

"I am not saying should you believe me… it's whether you believe Hermione," replied Dumbledore calmly, "Do you think Hermione would say this under false facts?"

"I don't think she would," said Mr Weasley softly, "That young lady is like a daughter to me and I feel she would protect us with all of her heart and soul."

"I agree… but it is just a shock," spoke up Mrs Weasley, "She lived in our home, ate our food… she never came across as the type to harm any body… let alone be Clarissa."

"Why didn't Hermione tell us this sooner?" shouted Percy standing up, knocking the chair over behind him, "I loved Carla! I was going to be married to her – forever!"

"Hermione had her reasons, Percy – that you must believe if nothing else," said Dumbledore in his ever-calm voice, "She would've acted if she had known exactly whom Clarissa was living as. She couldn't accuse and be wrong, could she?"

"I suppose," sighed Percy, though he was trying to still look dignified.

Mr Weasley sighed, "Where do we go from here Albus?"

"I am having a meeting with Hermione and Draco tonight, though both Hermione and I have agreed to bring back the Order… I dare say we will go from there," replied Dumbledore.

"We can't go back home," said Mrs Weasley suddenly looking frantic, "Clarissa will be there!"

_**!Z!**_

Ginny's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She didn't know where she was, but she did know the place was dark and had a musty smell to it Cobwebs were sticking to the back of her dressing gown, which was against a wooden wall. Tears were threatening to fall down her dirty cheeks and her head throbbed from when Clarissa had smacked her head against the wall upon arrival.

Suddenly the creaking of floor boards were heard, then the rooms door opening with a creak. A bright light protruding from Clarissa's wand suddenly blinded Ginny. Obviously she wasn't strong enough for wandless magic.

"Hermione knew about you, didn't she?" asked Ginny coldly.

"Of course she did," smirked Clarissa pacing across the rickety wooden floor, making the old floor boards creak, "But her courage and care for all you pathetic people made her keep her mouth shut… well, didn't she turn out to look like the stupid one? Two dead and I'm willing to add you to that list if you dare do anything stupid. But… if I kill you, I'll be killing your babies won't I?"

"What do you want me for? What use am I to you?"

"Well you are Ellawise's bestfriend, aren't you? Naturally she will blame herself and come after me."

"Hermione isn't that stupid! She'll bring an army of wizards and witches with her."

Clarissa laughed coldly, "No she won't. Do you think she will want to be the blame for other people's deaths?"

Ginny glared at Clarissa, but remained silent.

She watched as Clarissa walked to the window and pulled the curtain back and smirked, before turning back to Ginny.

"Your brother will be so devastated when he learns that his future wife was in deed the creation of Hell and pure evil."

"What do you mean?"

"Now I know the density of the Weasley's runs in the family," snapped Clarissa annoyed, glaring at Ginny, "I was CARLA! I lived in disguise to get to all of you… and you all fell for it. Except Ellawise, she knew something was up from the start."

"I told you Hermione wasn't stupid."

Clarissa pointed her wand at Ginny's heart, "Another snide comment like that and Mummy and babies die. Don't test me, I have no mercy towards others."

_**!Z!**_

"Mr Zabini there is a lady by the name of Elizabeth Westwood here to see you," said the receptionist at the entrance of the Aurour section as she poked her head into Harry, Ron's and Blaise's office, "She says it's urgent."

Blaise lowered his quill from writing the murder report, "Tell her I will be with her in a few minutes please, Sandra."

Sandra nodded, smiled at Ron and left.

"Who is Elizabeth Westwood?" asked Ron glancing at Harry who had been sitting quietly at his desk, starring at a photo since he arrived back from the hospital.

"The elderly lady next door. She's a lovely lady," said Blaise standing up, "Probably lost her cat, Snookums again."

Ron chuckled and Blaise left the office. He walked down the corridor whistling a tune him and Ginny had been singing two days ago while eating dinner. He smiled when he saw Mrs Westwood, but the smile slipped from his face when he saw how utterly distressed she looked.

His pace quickened to a jog as he ran to her.

"Mrs Westwood," said Blaise worriedly, "What is wrong?"

"I went to your house and Ginny let me in. She was going to help me search for Snookums. She went to her room after hearing a noise and I stayed in the living room… then I heard screaming, terrible screaming. Ginny screamed for me to get you. Someone has taken her!"

"Did you see who it was?" asked Blaise, trying to remain calm like he was trained to do.

"I stood up and looked down the hallway… I saw blonde hair and red clothes."

"Okay. Mrs Westwood, I am going to get Sandra to take you too a room and she is going to get you a drink to help calm you down. Now don't worry about Ginny, I am going to find her."

Mrs Westwood nodded and Blaise signalled for Sandra to do her duty. Sandra, a women with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, hurried over to Mrs Westwood and spoke with her calmly and friendly.

Once gone, and the room empty, Blaise grabbed the nearest piece of furniture, an innocent chair, and threw it at the wall with all his strength.

The chair collided with the wall, splitting the wooden wall, leaving a gaping whole. People rushed out of their office at the noise, wands ready to attack some evil person, but all they saw was Blaise breathing very deeply, his fists clenched tightly.

Ron and Harry pushed through the crowd and made there way to Blaise, confused.

"Blaise," cried Harry, finally speaking, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, I thought you were only going to rescue a cat," added Ron, frowning like Harry in confusion.

"So did I," spoke Blaise in a eerie calm voice, "Ginny's been taken."

"What? Who by?"

"Fucking, Clarissa." Blaise calmly told them both what Mrs Westwood had told him and by the end Harry and Ron were ready to go after her.

"We don't know where she is!" cried Ron angrily.

"What on earth is going on here?" came Tonks angry and annoyed voice making the crowd break up and head back to their offices.

"Tonks we know who has done the murders. And now the culprit has taken Ginny hostage," said Harry, sick of nothing being done about Clarissa.

"Well it's about time. Who is it?"

"Clarissa."

"Very funny Harry. Clarissa was killed in the battle four years ago."

"We are serious!" cried Ron, "She didn't die. Hermione saw her disappear before she fell into the coma… and now she is back to finish Hermione off once and for all."

Tonks sighed, "How come I wasn't told of this sooner?"

"Look there is no time to go the whole story for the hundredth time! Ginny is in danger – for all I know she could be dead! Can we please focus on that, instead of telling you why no one said anything?"

Ron nodded, "We need to find Hermione."

**A/N: Okay… so it has taken me a wile to write this. I wrote the beginning… three days ago… the middle two days ago and the rest tonight. Well… yeah.**

**See this is my MUST WATCH TV shows:**

**Monday: Desperate Housewives and Dead Like Me.**

**Tuesday: The OC and CSI: NY**

**Wednesday: WWE Raw – during the afternoon.**

**Thursday: Lost.**

**Friday: WWE Smackdown – in the afternoon as well.**

**Thanks for the reviews: _VBspikergirl9, RoleModelGirlie, 6TEEN fan for life, I wish your heart was mine, HarryGinny13, VMARS, NicksterPotter, mickey823, Emma-Lizzy-Black, GoldenGirl313, SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101 and Blueslusher48._**

**All the reviews rocked and now I'd bets get onto updating EVERLASTING LOVE!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Clues

**A/N: Hey all. Well I have started writing this chapter the same day I posted the previous chapter… but that doesn't mean I will finish it the same day… yeah… anyway on to the chapter, which is dedicated to my bestfriend Amy! Smile Amy! Be happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know…**

_Chapter Thirteen: Clues_

"Molly, please, be calm," spoke Dumbledore softly, "I shall ask McGonagall to owl the Order Member's emergency letter's informing them to meet at the Grimmauld Place. Now I want you three to go there now to meet the others. Whatever you do, do not go home."

Mr Weasley nodded, his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Thankyou Albus."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded then looked at Percy, who had gone silent.

Percy looked at Dumbledore, "I wish things didn't turn out like this. I was gullible enough to fall for her charm and wit."

"We were all fooled, Percy," said his mother embracing her son who was now in tears and Percy rarely let his emotions get the better of him.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione walked into her kitchen and was surprised at the sudden appearance of Ron, Harry and Blaise. She looked at the three bewildered, her hands held up in a surprised stance.

"Hermione," came Draco's voice in the room next door, "Gavin and Amy are here to see you."

"No need to ask what about," muttered Hermione turning and walking back into the living room, followed by her three friends.

Sure enough, sitting on one of the three lounges were Amy and Gavin. Draco frowned when he saw the other three follow his girlfriend in.

"What are they doing here?" asked Draco confused.

"I don't know. They just showed up," replied Hermione standing in the center of the room waiting for her brother or Amy to start screaming at her about Clarissa.

"So… why are you all here?" asked Draco after a tension filled silence.

"We want to-" started Gavin at the same time Blaise said, "Ginny has been-"

"Whoa, one at a time."

"Gavin you first," sighed Blaise reluctantly.

"No, Blaise, I know why they are here," spoke up Hermione, "Why are you three here is more important."

"Ginny is missing. Mrs Westwood went to see if Ginny has seen her cat and apparently Ginny invited her in. But from what I can get from what Mrs Westwood said, someone was in the house because Ginny went down to our bedroom and the next thing Mrs Westwood knew there was screaming coming from Ginny and when Mrs Westwood stood to see what was going on she saw someone with blonde hair and red clothes."

Hermione's eyes widened and she started pacing, "Clarissa has her."

"So this whole Clarissa being alive thing is real?" asked Gavin urgently.

"Yes, yes. But where would have Clarissa gone? The Malfoy Manor was destroyed… Gavin, what happened to the Verbatim Estate?"

"I sold it two years ago to be used as a hotel."

"Then she wouldn't have gone there… Oh Merlin this is my entire bloody fault!" cried Hermione running her hands through her hair.

"Perhaps you should've told informed people about it earlier," said Amy.

"I couldn't okay, Amy? Believe me I would've if I could've."

Amy nodded, understanding and Hermione was grateful she didn't ask questions. Hermione continued to pace, her emotions were holding together by a thin piece of string and just the littlest thing would make her snap and Hermione deeply feared what would happen if she did snap.

"Wait!" cried Hermione, "Ron I need to go to the Burrow and search through Clarissa's belongings. Perhaps she has something there that could lead us to her or something."

"Then go. We will go back to Blaise and Ginny's place and see what we can find there," replied Ron waving his hand signalling for her to leave.

"Then what do we do?" asked Gavin.

"Umm… you three go see Dumbledore. He needs to know what is going on," said Hermione hurriedly as she pulled on her black cloak and pocketed her wand, "Tell him to get things rolling now. There isn't much time."

Gavin and Amy left with a crack, as did Ron, Harry and Blaise. But Draco walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her into her deep brown eyes.

Hermione ran a hand over his left cheek and smiled softly, "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not?" replied Draco, "I've only just got you back and I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't. I promise with all my heart and soul that when this is over I'm yours forever."

Draco leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione broke the kiss by hugging him, then apperating with a loud crack.

Draco let out a breath as he pocketed his wand and whispered, "Be careful."

_**!Z!**_

Blaise raced down the small hall into his and Ginny's bedroom. Furniture was knocked over everywhere, a dent was kicked in the wall and a few drops of blood her on the carpet. But still there was nothing that would lead them to Clarissa.

"Merlin damn it!" cursed Blaise slamming his fist into the door frame, "Why Ginny?"

"I wish I knew that," sighed Ron standing beside Blaise and surveying the scene.

"I found something," came Harry's voice echoing from the kitchen.

Instantly, Blaise and Ron ran to the kitchen, Blaise slamming the door open and nearly whacking Ron in the face when it flew back into the doorframe.

"Listen to this," said Harry, "_When you find the right place_,

_Look out your window_,

_I'm nearer then you think_,

_But further then it seems_."

"She planned on taking Ginny from the start of all this didn't she?" asked Ron.

"I'd say so. But what on earth does that mean?"

Blaise walked to the kitchen window and looked out at the city. Everything he saw didn't fit the place to take Ginny. He turned back to the other two, "We aren't in the right place, that is for sure."

_**!Z!**_

Draco raced up the already open staircase to Dumbledore's office and pushed the door open. Already inside were Amy, Gavin, Percy, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Draco nodded to Percy sympathetically, who returned the nod.

"Now that Draco is here," said Dumbledore calmly, "Do you three wish to inform me as to why you are all here?"

"Ginny's gone," said Amy, "Clarissa has her. Hermione has gone to the Burrow to see if Clarissa had anything there that could help Hermione figure out where she would've gone and Blaise, Harry and Ron have gone to Blaise and Ginny's place to see what clues they can find that might help."

"Ginny?" cried Mrs Weasley, "But Clarissa could kill her and the babies!"

"I know Hermione," said Draco, "And I know she won't stop working until she settles this once and for all."

"Oh and Hermione said to get things rolling," added Gavin shrugging his shoulders after speaking.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes, "Things are already 'rolling'. Now I want us all to move to Grimmauld Place. Order members will already be arriving and we should start planning a strategy for this up coming battle."

Everybody started heading for the staircase. Amy walked with her husband, holding his hand tightly.

She didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place and even though she was never the superstitious type, she did however, feel that returning to Grimmauld Place was a bad omen.

Memories of Gavin nearly dying flashed through her mind and instantly Amy hugged her husband in tears.

Gavin hugged Amy, even though he was utterly confused as to why she was crying, "Amy what's wrong?"

"Oh, Gavin, what if what happened last time happens again?" asked Amy looking her husband in the eyes, "You died almost four years ago in that house, Clarissa knows where that place is… she could come after us there!"

Gavin kissed Amy on the lips quickly, "Don't panic. Nothing like that is going to happen again. That you can be sure of. Calm down."

Amy nodded and Gavin wiped away her tears.

"Now, we'd better get going."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione opened Percy's bedroom door open and walked into the dim room. She walked over to the window and pulled back the dark blue heavy curtains and instantly bight-shining sunlight illuminated the room. Hermione sighed and walked over to a trunk marked with a big silver C. Kneeling down,

Hermione undid the metal locks and lifted the lid up, slamming it onto the floor with a loud and echoing bang.

Hermione sifted through the clothes, trying not to be drawn to the stylish shirts with ruffles, sequins and whatever else. But once at the bottom, Hermione has found nothing. With a sigh Hermione fell back against the double bed and looked around the room, searching for anything that would help her in her quest.

The sun glimmered over something shining, sitting on the floor by Percy's falling apart wooden desk. Curiously, Hermione crawled over to it and picked it up. Inside the picture were Percy and 'Carla' at Hogsmeade. Behind them, in the distance Hermione could make out the castle of Hogwarts, which meant the photo was taken in the forest near the shrieking shack.

Hermione sighed and placed the photo on the bed and scanned the room for anything else. But everything was tidy and in place.

"Nothing," murmured Hermione before apperating to the Hogwarts school gates only to meet up with Ron, Harry and Blaise who were exiting the school, "Why aren't you three going in?"

"Flitwick said they'd all gone to Grimmauld Place," replied Blaise, "But we did find this at my place."

Hermione took the folded paper and opened it, " When you find the right place, look out your window, I'm nearer then you think, but further then it seems."

"We haven't found the right place," sighed Harry.

Hermione looked at the castle, "I found a photo of Percy and Clarissa in the Shrieking shack forest… I need to see something."

Harry, Ron and Blaise watched Hermione take off into a run towards the castle.

"I never understand what is going on in that mind of hers," grumbled Ron, "She never explains what's happening up there."

_**!Z!**_

Clarissa stalked into the room, the floorboards creaking under her weight. She knelt down in front of a dry lipped, half asleep Ginny.

"Any time now and I bet Super Ellawise will be coming to the rescue," smirked Clarissa, standing up again and looking out the window, "I've left clues behind… if she is smart enough she will put them all together and well… you'll live… maybe."

Ginny rolled her head away from facing Clarissa and closed her eyes. She was thirsty and tired.

"This will be my winning battle. I can feel it. Ellawise will come to the rescue unprepared for what will hit her and maybe I will succeed in something my father never could. He always was a pathetic man, but with goals that are worth striving for."

"What lack of identity?" spoke up Ginny, "You will meet the same miserable end like your father did – death."

Clarissa stalked back over to Ginny and back handed her across the face, "I have warned you! I have no patience for this shit! If you want to live you will remain silent!"

Ginny glared at Clarissa, even though her heart was beating away a mile a minute.

Clarissa walked back to the window and pulled the curtain back again. Mid-day was drawing closer by the minute, yet Clarissa knew it was only a matter of time.

She shut the curtain and left the room and ran down the staircase. The air smelt mustier and the dust floated in the air.

She walked over to a rickety stool and sat down, her eyes focused on the entrance.

_**!Z!**_

Draco looked around the familiar surroundings of Grimmauld Place. The staircase where him and Hermione argued… the staircase where Amy nearly got killed… okay so the staircase held many memories.

"Draco."

Draco looked from the staircase to the kitchen entrance to see his mother smiling at him, "Mum, hi."

Narcissa walked over to her son and hugged him, "Where is Hermione?"

"Trying to find out where Clarissa is."

"I see. Well let's get to the kitchen. The meeting is going to start shortly. All the Weasley's are here – except Ginny of course. Tonks is here, so is Remus and Mad Eye Moody-"

"Mad Eye is here?" asked Draco remembering his forth year and the whole bouncing ferret incident.

"Yes. Oh Draco, that was long ago!"

Draco merely nodded and followed his mother down the stair well to the kitchen. Everyone looked up at Draco who just nodded at them all and sat down in the spare chair beside his mother.

At that moment Dumbledore entered with McGonagall and Snape following him.

"Albus, what is going on?" asked Remus, "What is this all about with Clarissa still being alive?"

"I shall explain in a moment. But we must wait for the arrival of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise," replied Dumbledore.

"And when will that be?" called out a man with a balding head.

"As soon as they can get here," snapped Narcissa, "They aren't going to rush for nobody."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione ran into the castle, startling the students. She spotted Trelawny speaking to some student and rushed over to her.

"Professor Trelawny!" cried Hermione grabbing her by the robe sleeve, "What is the password to Albus's office?"

"Why my visions told me I would see you," she replied.

"I don't give a damn about your false visions! What is the password?"

"Smarties and Ice cream."

"Thankyou!" yelled Hermione as she started running again and disappeared around the corner.

"Am I really going to die?" asked the petrified student as Harry, Ron and Blaise arrived.

"She said that to me when I went here and I'm still living aren't I?" said Harry as he passed Trelawny and the student.

"She is a crackpot," chuckled Ron as they ran around the corner and up the flight of stairs, "Man Hermione runs fast."

"She does when she has too," commented Blaise.

_**!Z!**_

"S-smarties and Ice Cream," stammered Hermione breathlessly.

The gargoyle rumbled and moved aside and hurriedly Hermione climbed onto the staircase and allowed it to revolve her upwards to her former Head Masters office.

"Come on," muttered Hermione tapping her right foot impatiently, "Move it! I don't have time for this!"

After what seemed like hours the staircase rumbled to a stand still and Hermione jumped off and opened the office door and ran in to the window.

"When you find the right place…" murmured Hermione looking out the window, "Look out your window."

Hermione looked over the forest and her eyes landed on a certain shack.

"I'm nearer then you think… But further than it seems… bingo."

"Bingo… what?" asked Ron running in followed by Harry and Blaise.

Hermione turned to them, "Listen to me, you must do as I tell you and NOTHING else. Go to Grimmauld place… and just wait a second."

Hermione walked over to Dumbledore's desk and grabbed a slip of parchment and a quill and began scrawling a note to him, hurriedly but neatly.

Harry and the other two watched her face as she wrote, a look of anger mixed with determination. She folded it up and handed it to Ron.

"Go to Grimmauld Place and give this to Dumbledore," instructed Hermione, "I am going to Clarissa."

Ron went to open the note but Hermione pointed her finger at it, sealing it so only Dumbledore could open it.

"I'll come with you, " said Blaise.

"No," said Hermione looking at him, "I'm going alone and that's final. When the time comes, Dumbledore will tell you all where to go."

With that Hermione disappeared with a swirl of a bright white light.

"Hang on," said Harry, "I thought you couldn't apperate on school grounds?"

"Harry, she's a descendent of Merlin. She can break the rules."

"Come on, Let's get going," sighed Blaise exiting the office.

_**!Z!**_

Everyone looked up at the kitchen stairs at the sound of footsteps; many footsteps running down the stairs. A second later in burst Harry, Ron and Blaise… with no Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Draco standing up, "She should've arrived with you three!"

Ron handed a letter to Dumbledore who opened it with no hassles. The three took a seat and Narcissa coaxed Draco to sit back down. Everyone watched Dumbledore who read the note and sighed.

"What does it say, Albus?" asked Lorraine worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"Hermione… knows where Clarissa is. But I am not to tell you until the time is right and she will tell us when the time is right… but she asked me to read this out to you all.

_Today maybe the last day I see the daylight. But the memories I have will last with me in all eternity. Do not fear, you will see Ginny if it is the last thing I do. But know I care for you all and you all are close to my heart._

There is nothing else I can tell you all."

Draco bit his lower lip and felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, but that didn't ease Draco at all. All he could do was stare at the table and picture Hermione's smiling face.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well I have some news for you all… now this isn't definite yet, but this may end up being a four part series… my mind just keeps on coming up with new stuff that should happen… but we will wait and see how this turns out…**

**Thanks for the reviews: _Lady Cantara, Trinity Cloud, RoleModelGirlie, xputteckx (I live in Australia and The OC is on Tuesdays), NicksterPotter, 6TEEN fan for life, I wish your heart was mine (Its never too late to start watching a TV Show, especially LOST, you can catch up with it all by going onto a website with the episode guides and all that), GoldenGirl313, American Deer Hunter 73 and SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101._**

**Thankyou all! You all rock!**

**Anyway…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. All For Love

**A/N: Hello people… well I am typing and watching the Comedy Debate on Channel Ten, only because Carl Barron is on it and he is so hilarious. So yeah anyway onto the Chapter… I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen to Ginny…**

**DISCLAIMER: You should all know by now!**

_Chapter Fourteen: All For Love_

Hermione opened her eyes and was welcomed to the sight of the famous, not so haunted, Shrieking Shack. Everything seemed to be still and silent, but Hermione knew looks can be deceiving… look at Draco, he looked to be nothing but a scowling spoilt brat at Hogwarts… when really he was misunderstood.

Hermione sighed and pulled her wand out, even though she could do wandless magic, Hermione wanted to be prepared, who knew how powerful Clarissa had become? Hermione stepped towards the door, and then stopped… something wasn't right… maybe there was a back entrance?

Hurriedly Hermione made her way around the ghostly shack. Her movements were swift but silent and her eyes watched the windows for any movements.

Once she reached the back her eyes landed on a half open window. There was no other door to enter in. Yet there was one flaw in climbing through the window – it was too high up for her to reach.

Hermione looked around her for any sought of object that would support her weight. Her eyes fell on a large round log. She pointed her wand at it and murmured a quiet spell, to make it float to under the window. She made sure it was steady and gingerly placed a foot on its smooth like surface. The log wobbled a little, but not enough to stop her from standing on it. Carefully Hermione pushed the curtain aside and a looked in. Seeing no evidence of Clarissa, she hoisted herself up and pulled her body over the windowsill and into the musty smelling shack.

Then from out of nowhere, a spell shot her in the back, slamming her against the wall below the window.

"Hello Ellawise."

_**!Z!**_

"Why is it taking so long?" cried Draco annoyed, "What if something had gone wrong? I mean, how do we know Clarissa hasn't hurt Hermione before she had the chance to send the signal?"

"Draco, man, we are all on edge okay?" said Blaise just as stressed and annoyed as his bestfriend was, "Don't forget that Ginny is in there!"

"Blaise, please," begged Mrs Weasley, a pleading look on her face.

"We are all worried," spoke Dumbledore in his calm voice, "But we must be calm and reasonable for when the signal comes."

"If it comes, "muttered Draco, only to be hit on the arm by his mother.

_**!Z!**_

"Clarissa," growled Hermione looking up into the evil eyes of the blonde standing over her, "Where is Ginny?"

"Ginny is fine," replied Clarissa in a snarling tone, "It took you long enough to find me, don't you think?"

"I found and that is all that matters at the moment."

Clarissa smiled, "You all are very dull. Do you seriously think a girl like Carla would go for a Weasley? Honestly, Percy isn't that lucky."

"You broke Percy's heart! Percy is a wonderful guy!"

Clarissa stepped back laughing coldly, "Of course, you naturally would say that – but it's not in your real nature is it? After all, your blood line says otherwise."

"My blood line started goes back a long way – my family were all good wizards and witches!"

"Come now, Ellawise. Killing is who you are, who you want to be."

Hermione's temper was brewing to dangerous level, but she was determined to not let Clarissa get to her. Looking Clarissa in the eye, Hermione swung her leg out across the ground, knocking Clarissa's feet, literally from underneath her. Screaming, Clarissa fell to the ground, allowing Hermione to stand and run up the staircase.

Behind her she could hear Clarissa screaming her old name, but still the determined woman didn't stop running.

"GINNY!" screamed Hermione, "Where are you?"

Hermione reached the first door and kicked it open. She walked in and spotted Ginny lying on the floor in a ball. Hermione ran over to her and knelt down, shaking the small body.

"Ginny, Gin, it's Hermione!" whispered Hermione, only to be slammed in the back by a shocking charm – stronger then normal.

Hermione arched her back, screaming as the spell ran through her body as though she were holding onto muggle powerlines. The spell came to a end and Hermione fell to the ground breathing heavily. Clarissa towered over her, but stepped back when she was welcomed by black eyes.

_**!Z!**_

"This is taking forever. What if Draco is right?" asked Harry.

Suddenly a bright white orbing light appeared in front of Dumbledore. He stood up, a twinkle in his eyes. And looked at the Order members.

"Hermione wrote to me, saying she feared her dark side would become active today. She said if this was to happen this orbing light would appear. Now it is not a portkey, but it will transport people to where she is. She said, to just find Ginny and leave – do not wait for her," spoke Dumbledore looking at everyone, "Now, who is going?"

"Me," said Blaise standing up.

"I am," added Draco standing also, along with Harry, Ron, Gavin, Amy and Narcissa.

Dumbledore nodded at them all, "Place your hand inside the orb and don't pull back.

The seven reached inside the cold feeling light and around them a white light exploded, before disappearing, revealing the inside of the Shrieking Shack.

Upstairs, screaming could be heard – Hermione's painful screams. Draco paled and raced for the staircase, but was pulled back by Gavin and Harry.

"Draco no!" hissed his mother, "I know that is Hermione screaming, but rushing in like a chicken with its head cut off, is not the way to go!"

Draco glared at his mother, struggling in the grip of Gavin and Harry as Hermione's screams were continuing.

"SHE NEEDS ME!" snapped Draco, "I have to help her fight it! Otherwise it will take her completely!"

"We need to go in there and get Ginny," spoke up Amy calmly.

"Yes, we do. Someone needs to ward off Clarissa, while two of us get Ginny," said Ron waving his hands around as he spoke, "So, Amy you are the doctor, you should help get Ginny with Blaise, while the rest of us deal with Clarissa."

"Right, and Draco don't do anything you will regret," pleaded Gavin as him and Harry let go of Draco's arms.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Hermione's screams were dying down, which wasn't a good sign.

"Let's go."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione lay on the floor breathing deeply. Beside her Ginny was now looking at her worried, she reached out to hold Hermione's hand, but Clarissa fired a stinging charm at her hand. Ginny looked at Clarissa in fear.

"Now, now Ellawise. You don't want to be good do you?" smirked Clarissa as she knelt down looking at Hermione's sweating face, a smirk evident on her face.

Hermione screamed as her temper rose, bringing forth the strong darkness, "I'm not ELLAWISE… Yes I am, Ellawise Verbatim… NO, NO… I'm not!"

"Stop it!" screamed Ginny at Clarissa, "It's killing her!"

Clarissa pointed her wand at Ginny; "It would be smart of you to SHUT UP!"

Behind her, Hermione slowly stood up, her legs wobbled underneath her, but her eyes were a dark brown. Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes on Clarissa. Hermione raised her wand and muttered a spell, paralysing Clarissa's body. Ginny watched, mouth open as Clarissa fell backwards and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"G-Ginny," whispered Hermione stumbling towards her friend, "I don't have much time. I need to you get out of here as fast as you can."

"Hermione, you need to get out of here," replied Ginny worriedly.

"Just GO!"

Ginny screamed in terror as Clarissa stood up and threw a fireball towards Hermione. Hermione spun around and conjured up a force field around her a Ginny. The fireball rebounded off; hitting Clarissa, but it only knocked her to the ground.

Ginny's heart was pounding, but panic re-entered her veins as Hermione fell to the ground, screaming. Her eyes were turning black, but flashes of brown would pass through them every second.

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny looked at the door to see Draco burst in, followed by Blaise, Harry, Gavin. Amy, Ron and Narcissa.

"Ginny," breathed Blaise as he reached her and hugged her, while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Let's get her out of here," spoke Amy, "She needs medical treatment."

Together, Blaise and Amy lifted her and carried her out of the room. Amy glanced at Hermione and saw Draco beside her, begging for her to fight the darkness.

"Please Hermione! I need you to beat this… don't give up," begged Draco watching Hermione as she squirmed on the ground, arching her back and screaming in agony.

"I… I need you to go," she whispered hoarsely, "You… can't stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Go! Before I hurt you! Please… Draco… go…"

Draco felt tears in his eyes and looked at his mother to see her crying. He looked back at Hermione, the fight was killing her, her face was paling in colour and sweat was covering her body in a thick blanket.

"I can't leave you," whispered Draco, "I only just got you back."

Hermione reached up and placed a hand on his face, "You haven't lost me. Not yet. Go…"

Narcissa stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Slowly he stood up and his mother led him from the room, away from Hermione's screams.

_**!Z!**_

Hermione opened her eyes; the sun was setting yet a shadow stood over her. She looked up to meet the cold eyes of Clarissa.

"So… you fought it," smirked Clarissa, "A big mistake."

Hermione glared at her and sat up, against the wall, "No, letting it win would be the biggest mistake of my life. Unlike you I have people who want me!"

Clarissa waved her hand angrily and Hermione went flying across the room, slamming into a broken cupboard, "PEOPLE DON'T WANT ELLAWISE! THEY WANT SOMEONE YOU ARE NOT!"

"I'm not Ellawise! MY NAME IS HERMIONE GRANGER!" screamed Hermione standing up and firing a bolt of lightening at her.

Clarissa ducked and the bolt struck to the wall, lighting it up in flames, "Let's burn another house down shall we?"

Hermione glared at her and focused her eyes on the billowing wall of flames. The flames froze in place and Hermione smirked, "Let's not… you have been ruining my life and my friends life! I have had enough and won't take it anymore!"

Clarissa laughed, "You English magical folk are so dramatic… we French deal with things hands on. You see you need to be gone – or brought to the dark side."

"Why?"

"Why, you are a descendent of Merlin and your powers are to great."

"And you call us English dramatic."

Clarissa rolled her eyes and sighed, "Let us settle this the old fashioned way… duel to death."

"We did that last time and it didn't work, remember?"

"Ahh, but this time it will. We are older and have more control of our powers."

Hermione smirked and nodded, "Fine, duel to death it is."

_**!Z!**_

Draco sat in his living room, watching the sun set across the horizon. He could hear his mother in the kitchen talking to Lorraine in a hushed voice. The smell of cooking steak filled the air, but if anything, the smell sickened Draco. He stood up and walked to the mantel and picked up a photo of him and Hermione in there final year at Hogwarts. Both were smiling and waving happily, Draco occasionally kissing Hermione on the cheek, making her blush.

"Draco. Dinner's ready," came his mother voice.

"I'm not hungry Mum," he replied softly, "You go eat with Lorraine. I'll be fine."

He sighed when he heard his mother walk into the room. She stood beside him looking at the photo, but waited for him to speak.

"I just got her back mum… I can't loose her now. I love her so much," whispered Draco, "It was so hard to just walk away from her today… leaving her screaming in pain… how could I do that?"

"Honey, she said you haven't lost her yet. That must mean something… maybe she is fighting for love?"

"Love? Is love enough Mum? Is it really, enough?"

Narcissa sighed and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Your father… he wasn't always a bad man. At least he wasn't when I met him. I only wish love was enough to have saved him from the dark side. But Hermione is different; if anything love is what has kept her going so far. I believe that… and I hope you can too."

Narcissa left her son standing alone at the mantel place and walked back to the kitchen. She stood behind the door, leaving it open a crack and watched him run a finger over the frame, before leaving with a crack.

"Merlin bless him," she whispered before turning to Lorraine, "Draco has gone to bed to get some rest. It has been a tiresome day. Let's eat shall we?"

_**!Z!**_

Hermione screamed in anger as she rebounded Clarissa's spell and ducked another. Finally she fired one of her own, three in a row, along with a bolt. Two-struck Clarissa in the chest, making her stumble – bingo, her weak spot.

How ironic it was, really, that her chest area was so weak. They say a cold heart is always weak and well, Clarissa does have a weak heart.

Hermione ducked again and threw another, aiming for the chest. Again Clarissa stumbled and moaned a little in pain. Hurriedly Hermione glanced around her, until her eyes fell on a broken piece of furniture. She ran over to it and grabbed it, ducking down as a flame flew over her, just missing her by inches.

Hermione charmed the sharp wood and spun around to throw it with good speed. Clarissa stood up in shock as it plunged deeply into her rib cage. She stumbled backwards and Hermione stared at the frozen flames in deep concentration, a soon they were crackling with life with smoke coming from the burning wood in great amounts.

"Burn in hell," growled Hermione as a large electric ball formed in her hands.

Clarissa who was having trouble breathing due to the magically stuck wood in her lungs and thick smoke, gasped in a pleading manner as Hermione fired the ball of white electricity at her.

Hermione watched as the ball hit her fair in the chest, sending her flying into the flames and all Hermione could hear was a loud scream, then silence and smoke… lots of smoke.

**A/N: Okay… well there you go…**

**Thanks for reviewing: _NicksterPotter, xputteckx, RoleModelGirlie, GoldenGirl313, 6TEEN fan for life, Trinity Cloud, American Deer Hunter 73 and VBspikergirl9 ._**

**The reviews rocked! And I have a feeling this won't be a four part series… but I am planning on writing a love triangle story between Oliver, Hermione and Blaise…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Life Will Go On

**A/N: Hey guys. Well… getting close to the end…**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Fifthteen: Life Will Go On_

Hermione coughed loudly gripping her ribs as the smoke entered her lungs making it extremely difficult to breathe. Her knees gave way in exhaustion and she met the floor with a heavy thud. The world started to spin as the smoke messed with her senses making it difficult to focus on a single spot in the smoke and flame filled room.

Hermione placed her hands on the warm wooden floor to try and steady herself just as a loud cackling, cold laugh filled the room. Hermione's senses instantly relined themselves as she looked up in bewilderment. Standing, high above her, reaching the roof, lighting it up in flames stood a tall flame figure, with cold blue eyes.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Hermione sliding backwards across the floor to the nearest wall, her brown eyes never leaving the blue ones.

"Bet you never expected this," cackled the flame figure – Clarissa, "But you seemed to forget – darling, I'm the daughter of Voldemort, but I also am mixed with the genes from hell… flame doesn't kill me."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat but panic surged through her body at the sound of her name.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ohh, we have a new guest."

Hermione suddenly found the strength to stand and formed a bolt in her hand and threw it at Clarissa two-meter long right leg, as the flame creature stepped towards the door.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Hermione glaring up at Clarissa's face, noticing her head brushed the ceiling.

Clarissa glared at Hermione and shot two balls of flame at her. Hermione slammed against the wall behind her, as they connected with her chest. Hermione slid to the ground, clutching her chest and breathing hard.

Then it occurred to her – Clarissa was too powerful for her. Harry was right; she wasn't strong enough to defeat Clarissa. Merlin was wrong to give her this gift.

_**!Z!**_

"How is she?" asked Blaise urgently as Amy exited from the intensive care ward, removing her gloves.

Amy smiled at Blaise, "It's okay. She just needs sleep, water and food. The babies are perfectly healthy. We will need to keep her here over night for observation."

Blaise sighed with relief and hugged his cousin tightly, "You're the best! So can I go see her?"

Amy nodded and Blaise ran into the ward. Amy sighed and straightened her robe before walking over to her worried husband, who was clutching his chest with a slight wince.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Amy kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, just a slight chest pain. H-how is Ginny?" replied Gavin before breathing in and out deeply to try and reduce the pain.

"She's fine. But you aren't. It's Hermione isn't it? She is injured."

Gavin nodded, "The battle isn't over. You need to get Dumbledore to send people in to help her. I get the feeling Clarissa is more powerful then people are believing."

"Okay, I'll get right to it. But first I am going to get Miranda to get something to reduce that pain."

Gavin nodded and watched, wincing as his wife ran off to Miranda's office, her robes billowing out behind her.

_**!Z!**_

"HERMIONE!" bellowed Draco trying to make his way through the thick cloud of smoke.

Above him he could hear thumps, then he saw it. He didn't know what it was, but a walking figure of flame with piercing cold blue eyes. It stepped towards him and all Draco could do was stare.

"Holy… what on earth are you?" asked Draco looking up at it.

A smile formed on its face, and a laugh escaped from it, "Wouldn't you just like to know... now how about you come with me and let Ellawise watch you die."

Draco stepped back, drawing out his wand, "What have you done to Hermione?"

"She is merely injured. Now come with me!"

"NO! WHERE IS HERMIONE?"

Clarissa raised an arm of flame and Draco watched in horror as flame on her hand morph into a blue hot ball. Clarissa moved her arm backwards, then suddenly all around Draco formed a ball of white electricity and as the flame hit the outside, the ball crackled and rebounded it back at Clarissa, hitting her in the stomach. Draco caught site of Hermione as Clarissa stumbled backwards screaming in pain.

"Your okay," cried Draco in relief.

Hermione merely smiled back at him wearily, clutching a bloody hand to her chest. Perhaps she wasn't a hundred percent okay.

"There comes a time when I have to get nasty," snarled Hermione at Clarissa, "And that is now."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" scoffed Clarissa, "Throw one of your shoes at me?"

Hermione smirked and closed her eyes, raising her arms in the air.

Draco watched in amazement as the dirt and air whipped around him and circled around Hermione like a tornado, full of lightening and rumbles of thunder.

"What are you doing?" screamed Clarissa throwing flames at the cloud, only to have them absorbed into the whirl of dirt, mist, air, lightening and fire.

"_I call upon the ancient gods, Merlin, Augustus, Claudius, Roma and goddesses, Vesta, Venus, the Seven Sisters, with your powers and the force of nature to banish this evil now and forever, to never return upon the face of earth for all eternity_!" shouted Hermione a look of pure determination across her normally soft features.

Clarissa laughed, "Gods? Goddesses? What possible injury can they cause against the force of the great Clarissa Riddle!"

Draco looked worriedly at Hermione as he watched the colour start to drain from her face, but was shocked as the tornado whipping around Hermione gathered force and speed. Slowly Hermione's hands moved to face Clarissa and as this happened the winds shot straight at Clarissa in a never ending whirl of forceful wind.

Clarissa twisted and screamed as the power of Hermione ate away at her. Around Draco the protection globe broke down as Hermione's full concentration focused on Clarissa and nothing else. Draco stepped away and could do nothing but watch in amazement.

Hermione stepped forwards and strengthened her blow on Clarissa. Clarissa gave one more almighty scream and exploded into the force of the wind, and then she was gone, never to be seen again.

Hermione lowered her arms and fell to the ground. Draco rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms and left the burning shack with a crack.

_**!Z!**_

Amy ran up the corridor at top speed as the words echoed around the room in an urgent tone, "DOCTOR AMY TO EMERGANCY WARD THREE! DOCTOR AMY TO EMERGANCY WARD THREE!"

Terrible thoughts kept crossing her mind of Gavin lying dying on the emergency table, blood dripping out from him.

Amy reached into her pockets and pulled out her gloves and began pulling them on as she caught site a extremely pale Draco sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.

"Draco!" cried Amy rushing over to him, "What's going on?"

Draco stood up, "Hermione… she's bleeding from the chest… its really bad… you have to help her."

"Calm down. Roxie! See to it Draco is given a calming potion and get Travis to mop these floors!" ordered Amy before running into the ward.

Hermione was lying still on the bed, blood seeping through her shirt. Amy walked over and grimaced at the amount of blood.

"Miranda, what's going on?" asked Amy looking at the other Head Doctor.

"Well, a deep gash to the chest, some burnt skin. She's lost a fair amount of blood but with a replenishing potion that should be fine. And she just needs to be healed and there shouldn't be a scar. Other then that, she needs plenty of rest," diagnosed Miranda unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, "Gavin is resting."

Amy nodded and walked to a cabinet and pulled out a vial full of red liquid. She found a needle and filled it with the potion. After finding a cleaning swab patch, she wiped Hermione's skin clean on her arm and injected the potion as Miranda worked on healing the bloody, deep gash.

"It went right to her rib cage bone. There may actually be a scar," said Miranda.

Amy sighed as she pulled the needle out and placed it on a tray, "Then she will always live with a reminder of the battle for good and evil. Clarissa marked her physically… and mentally no doubt."

Miranda sighed and finished the healing.

"Right. I'll get someone to clean her up and dress her in a clean hospital robe," sighed Amy looking at her sister in laws pale face, "Then I will have them move her to ward 21."

Miranda nodded and left, while Amy sent a message to a nurse to come fix Hermione up. She then left the ward to see Draco, Narcissa, Dumbledore, Lorraine, Harry, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Tonks all waiting patiently for any news.

"Amy!" cried Mrs Weasley rushing over to her, the others following, "How is she?"

"She is still unconscious, but breathing and her heart is beating. She will be left with a scar about twenty centimeters long and a centimeter wide, but there is nothing we can do about that yet… possibly later we can remove it. When she wakes she will be very weak. I am having a nurse to clean her and have her moved to ward 21," explained Amy calmly, "She is lucky to be alive. Had she lost any more blood, we may not have been able to save her, but Miranda, a Head Doctor worked quickly before I arrived and managed to save her."

Everyone sighed in relief. Amy nodded to them all and left in search of her husband.

"She did it," smiled Draco watching a nurse enter the ward, "She defeated Clarissa."

"Merlin chose the right person to give them his gift," smiled Narcissa, "I dare say Cornelius should mark this a national holiday, just like they made the day Harry defeated Voldemort a holiday."

Dumbledore smiled, "I dare say, Hermione will want life to go on. Don't you agree Draco?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Life must go on."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione blinked a few times to clear her vision and was surprised to see a white ceiling above her, instead of the cold eyes of Clarissa who had been plaguing the darkness of her dreams. She turned her head to realize she was at St Mungo's. Slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position but laid back down when her head spun in circles.

She closed her eyes, but reopened them with a scream when Clarissa's cold laugh filled her head.

"No!" screamed Hermione, her eyes wide in fear.

Her heart slowed down in pace and her breathing evened out.

The room door opened slowly and Hermione looked at it apprehensively. She let a sigh of relief when Harry walked in.

"Oh, your awake. Do you want me to get Draco?" asked Harry gesturing to the door.

"No… don't," replied Hermione softly.

Harry nodded and walked over to the bed and sat in a chair beside her, "Last time I saw you in hospital you were in a coma."

Hermione smiled, "How long ago was that now?"

"Three weeks ago."

"How long have I been out for now?"

"A day. Draco hasn't gone home at all. Gavin is with him."

"Ginny!" cried Hermione suddenly, "Is she okay? Are the babies alive?"

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's arm and hushed her, "She is fine, so are the babies. How are you feeling?"

"F-fine… I guess. Harry… after you defeated Voldemort, did you have nightmares about him and whenever you closed your eyes he was all you could see?"

Harry nodded, "It lasted a few weeks. But now I'm fine. I sometimes dream about him, but very rarely. Why do you ask?"

"Well… when I closed my eyes all I could hear was her laughing… and I can remember having continuous nightmares about her killing everyone I love."

Harry nodded, "Everything will calm down soon Hermione. You went through a huge ordeal."

Hermione sighed and placed her hand on her ribcage, only to feel a slight bump. She moved her hand up it to feel it ended right above where her heart was.

"Hermione?" asked Harry noticing her frown, "What is it?"

"C-can you turn away for a moment?" asked Hermione urgently.

Harry nodded and turned facing the wall. Hermione slowly sat up and lifted her nightgown to reveal a long thin scar running from above where her heart was too below her left breast. With her heart pounding Hermione lowered her nightgown and told Harry he could turn around.

"S-she scared me," spoke Hermione softly.

"Amy told us they might be able to remove it."

"Not all of it. Not a scar that big, some of it maybe. But that's all. Maybe after a few days it will fade to how it will look."

"Hopefully. I have to go to now… Lynette's funeral."

"Oh… Harry I'm so sorry… I wish I change what happened to Lynette."

"But you can! You brought Ron back! The Gods let you! Maybe they will let you bring Lynette back!" cried Harry standing up and gripping Hermione's hands tightly.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry… I can't decide whether she lives or not… its up to them. I can't just make her start walking and talking again."

Harry had tears falling down his cheeks and Hermione reached out to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Harry… please forgive me… I wish I could change what happened…"

"It's not your fault… I'd better go."

Hermione nodded and Harry left with a small wave.

_**!Z!**_

Months passed and Harry was right, the dreams and nightmares did come to an end. As for the scar, it faded to barely being visible, but Hermione knew it was there, though she saw it as a reminder of her setting life right.

Hermione hummed as she removed her scarf from being in the winter wind. December was turning out to being a blissful month. Hermione walked into the kitchen, only to be welcomed by a table with candles lit and two plates full of Hermione's favourite foods.

"Oh… wow," whispered Hermione.

Two arms slipped around her waist and Hermione looked up smiling.

"Draco this is so romantic," whispered Hermione.

Draco smiled and moved around her and knelt to the ground, pulling a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a large diamond cut in a square shape.

"Hermione Ella Granger will you marry me?" asked Draco looking up at her.

"Oh… Merlin… yes! Of course I will!" cried Hermione as Draco slipped the ring on her finger.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly then leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I love you so much," murmured Draco.

"I love you too," replied Hermione smiling up at him.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Then the trilogy, my first ever completed trilogy, is over! But never fear… I will be writing another story… yes I know I said no more Harry Potter stories… but hey, what can I say? Well I want your vote! Should I write a OLIVER/HERMIONE/BLAISE story, or a GINNY/HARRY one, or a HERMIONE/HARRY one… vote and let me know!**

**Also, by bestfriend Amy has put up her first Draco/Hermione story. Her pen name is _princess-amelia_ and the story is called _Only One_. Read it! It rocks!**

**Thanks for reviewing_taralynetteC, xoKaSsIeox, xputteckx, GoldenGirl313, Blueslusher48, VBspikergirl9, SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101, NicksterPotter_ and _RoleModelGirlie._**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. A New Day Has Come

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well I'm pretty sure this is the final Chapter for the trilogies all together… guess we will find out at the end huh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG A NEW DAY HAS COME THAT BELONGS TO CELINE DION… AND YOU ALL KNOW THE REST!**

_Chapter Sixteen: A New Day Has Come_

"May I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," smiled the elderly priest.

Draco smiled and pulled Hermione's waist length veil over her head carefully. Hermione smiled up at him, her brown eyes shining with happiness as Draco leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

After a few seconds she pulled away to look at the applauding people in the church. Hermione laughed happily and looked at a very pregnant Ginny.

It was early July the next year and over the months Hermione and Draco had been busy planning there wedding, only a month ago Ginny and Blaise married. Harry was moving on from Lynette, which pleased his friends, while Ron was still single and loving it. While for Amy and Gavin, Amy was three months pregnant with hers and Gavin's first child.

Hermione and Draco walked down the isle grinning at every one from a teary eye Narcissa to a beaming McGonagall.

Once outside the Church Hermione hugged Draco happily, "We did it!"

Draco chuckled, "Yes we did Mrs Malfoy. Now to the reception."

Draco led Hermione to a horse driven cart and opened the door for her to enter.

_**!Z!**_

"And now the first dance for the evening is the bride and groom dance," came a voice echoing around the Great Hall.

Draco stood from the table where the teachers normally sat during the school season and held his hand out for Hermione, which she took smiling up at him. They both walked to the centre of the hall, where the house tables normally were but had been replaced with round ones around the edge of the hall.

_A new day, oh...oh...  
_

_A new day, oh...oh…  
_

_I was waiting for so long  
_

_For a miracle to come  
_

_Everyone told me to be strong  
_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Hermione and Draco moved in small circles knowing this song read their relationship and life over the past year or so, so well.

_Through the darkness and good times  
_

_I knew I'd make it through  
_

_And the world thought I had it all  
_

_But I was waiting for you_

Hermione smiled up at Draco happily. She really couldn't believe after all they had been through that they were still together. But he had been by her side through it all. From the moment she learnt the truth about her till this very day and she knew he would be there with her till the moment they both crossed to the other side.

_Hush, now  
_

_  
I see a light in the sky  
_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me  
_

_I can't believe  
_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

Draco smiled at his wife… his wife. He never imagined this day would happen, for this exact time last year Hermione was still in a coma he never dreamt would come to an end. But it did and now here they were married. Mr and Mrs Malfoy. How right that sounded.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

"Did you think we would ever get here?" asked Hermione softly.

"Honestly, I really didn't. But I think I knew I would never marry anyone else," replied Draco truthfully.

_A new day has... come_

_Oh..._

_Where it was dark now there's light  
_

_Where there was pain now there's joy  
_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_"_What about you?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Well when I first heard of you being with Terri… I lost all hope. Especially when I saw you at Digion Alley with her."

_Hush, now  
_

_I see a light in the sky  
_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me  
_

_I can't believe  
_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

Gavin smiled down at his sister. He was happy for her, everyone who knew them was. He turned to his wife beside him, her hand on her stomach where a small bump was becoming visible. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her lovingly. Amy returned the smile and leaned over to kiss him.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

Blaise sighed as he watched his bestfriend dance with his new wife, who was also like a bestfriend to him. He'd been there for her with Ginny nearly five years ago when Draco had left her to protect them all. It is amazing at what had happened over the past years… how everything had been so chaotic but turned out peaceful.

_A new day has...  
_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

Ginny looked at her husband to see him is deep thought. She reached over to him and held his hand and squeezed it affectionately. Blaise looked at her and stood up.

"Shall we join them now?" asked Blasé smiling at her.

Ginny carefully stood up; with such a pregnant stomach it wasn't easy. But she did and her and Blaise walked to the dance floor, along with Amy and Gavin and other couples.

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes  
_

_All in the eyes of the boy_

Hermione and Draco became aware of other couples joining them and smiled at them. So much had happened… so much history created over a period of time.

_I can't believe  
_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe  
_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

Yet everything turned out good… just like Merlin planned for Hermione to create again.

_Hush, now  
_

_(Ahh...ahh...  
_

_A new day...  
_

_Ahh…Ahh..)  
_

_Hush, now  
_

_(Ahh...Ahh..  
_

_A new day...)_

The song came to an end with a cry of surprise from Ginny. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at her in shock. She was bent over clutching her stomach in surprise. Blaise was pale with worry, obviously not having a clue as to what to do.

"Ginny?" his voice trembling with worry, "Are you okay?"

"M-my water's broken… ahhh… t-the babies a-are coming," gasped Ginny with deep breaths.

Amy and Hermione left their husbands and ran over to Ginny, listing their dresses so they wouldn't trip.

"We need to get her to a bed," said Amy looking at Hermione, "Are there any room's near by?"

"The Slytherin Common Room is down in the dungeons, but it gets cold there of a night. We could try the room of requirement," suggested Hermione before looking for Dumbledore.

She spotted him walking over swiftly with Pompfrey and McGonagall.

"Albus, the babies are on the way. We need a room near by. Is the room of requirement okay?"

"Certainly. We shall keep the guests occupied in your absence."

"O-oh H-Hermione, I've r-ruined y-your wedding n-night," gasped Ginny sweating all over.

"Not at all Ginny. What a better way to make the night complete with the arrival of two new babies," grinned Hermione as Amy conjured up a stretcher.

Carefully, Hermione, Blaise and Amy lifted Ginny onto it and Amy and Blaise left in a hurry, Blaise directing the way to the room of requirement.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled, "Draco… I-"

"Go. I'll be waiting for you. I'll go greet the people and thank them for coming."

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco, "I love you."

"Love you too."

_**!Z!**_

Hermione shut the door behind her to enter a room much like a ward at St Mungo's. Blaise was standing beside Ginny gripping her hand, while Amy was masked and gowned up with gloves and everything telling Ginny how far dilated she was.

"Almost there Ginny a few more centimeters and you'll be ready to have the babies," announced Amy as Hermione used her magic to change from her wedding dress to more suitable clothing. She walked over to Amy and knelt beside her.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Hermione.

"Not far. This is going to be an easy birth. It will be over and done with in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded but Ginny thought different.

"An easy birth?" she screamed, "This is killing me! Merlin Blaise! You had to get me pregnant didn't you?"

Blaise paled and looked at his cousin and Hermione in alarm.

Hermione and Amy laughed.

"Calm down, my darling cousin," smiled Amy, "She is a moody person obviously when she has babies. Just keep telling her you love her and will be here when it is finished."

Blaise nodded and started whispering things to Ginny.

Amy bent back down and checked the dilation, while Hermione got blankets ready.

"Okay, now Ginny listen to me. When another contraction comes I want you to push with all your might," instructed Amy.

Ginny nodded and took deep breaths feeling one coming on.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

Ginny screamed with all her might, gripping onto Blaise's hand as she pushed with all the power she could muster.

"I can see the top of it's head… you can do it Ginny, push, push!"

Ginny pushed harder, again, tears of pain falling down her sweaty cheeks.

"Oh… it's a boy!" cried out Amy happily hurriedly tying knots in the cord and quickly cutting it.

Hermione rushed over smiling with joy as she took the baby and bundled it up in a blue blanket.

"Okay, the next contraction Ginny is it, you have one more to go," said Amy calmly, "You can do it, I know you can. We all know you can don't we Blaise?"

"We do Gin, you can do it sweetheart," encouraged Blaise wiping the sweat from Ginny's eyes.

"Hmmm," answered Ginny as she readied herself for the next contraction.

"Ready Ginny," asked Amy, getting a nod in response, "On three! One, two, THREE! Now PUSH GINNY PUSH!"

Ginny screamed in agony as she gave another energy draining push. Hermione looked at Ginny form where she was cleaning up their first baby boy. Ginny cried in pain as she pushed again, Amy and Blaise encouraging her with promising words.

"One more Ginny! I can I see it's head now… push… almost there… another push… come on Ginny! Oh you have a baby girl!" smiled Amy, tying the cord then cutting it as Hermione placed the boy in a crib then rushed over with a pink blanket to bundle the baby up in.

Ginny sighed in relief, but screamed again as she pushed out the after birth, which Amy cleaned up with a quick spell.

Blaise was crying with joy, as was Ginny. Hermione finished cleaning up the girl and signaled for Amy to carry over the boy. Amy carefully picked up the three-minute-old child and carried him over.

"Meet your new son," she smiled handing him to Ginny as Hermione walked over with the crying girl.

Amy ran over to a table and grabbed two birth certificates to fill out.

"What are there names?" asked Hermione removed her gloves and mask.

Ginny looked at Blaise, "Well… for the girl… we decided on one name really. Alexandria Lynette Zabini… we wanted the Lynette to you know, honor Lynette because she was our doctor."

Hermione smiled, "Harry would like that. What about your son?"

"Mitchell Jaycob Zabini," relied Blaise, "Jaycob was my grandfathers name and well, Ginny and I liked Mitchell."

Hermione smiled happily, "I should inform everyone of the new lives in this world shouldn't I?"

Blaise and Ginny smiled and nodded. With a wave to Amy, Hermione turned, using her powers again to change back into her wedding dress an left.

_**!Z!**_

"May I please have your attention!" called Hermione standing on the steps in front of the wedding table, "I would like to inform you all that we now have another wonderful reason to celebrate tonight. Blaise and Ginny have just become proud parents to two wonderful babies. Please raise your drinks to welcome to the world, Mitchell Jaycob Zabini and Alexandria Lynette Zabini!"

Everyone cheered while Mrs Weasley stood up and rushed out of the hall, followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Gavin – well they were Gavin's nephew and niece after all as well.

Hermione turned and walked around the table to her seat beside Draco smiling at him.

"Life is wonderful now isn't it?" sighed Hermione looking at Draco.

"It is. A new beginning, a new era, new life. A new day has come."

_**THE END!**_

**A/n: Oh wow. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say goodbye to this story now! I've been writing it and the first two for so long! Through the good and bad reviews… oh man. But it is over!**

**To my thankyous.**

**Firstly to my wonderful best friend Amy! She had helped me with this story so much, which is why I created the character Amy in the first place… seriously Amy you will find your Gavin somewhere… lol.**

**To my Mum, yes my mum, who gave me ideas when I needed them! You are the best!**

**My brother Ben who read the story when I first wrote it and told me to continue because he liked it!**

**And of course, all my reviewers! You are all the best! Thanks again to those who reviewed the pervious chapter: _I wish your heart was mine, RoleModelGirlie, IceAngel3, xputteckx and KaTeRiNa MaLfOy!_**

**Please, PLEASE keep an eye out for my OLIVER/HERMIONE/BLAISE story. It will be a challenge towrite as they will be out of Hogwarts. Thankyou all once again!**

**Bye!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
